Tomb of Life
by Sweetsong22
Summary: This is a Final Fantasy VII and Tomb Raider Cross over. Lara and Sephiroth pairing - Imagine an Alternate Reality AU on Gaia without Dr. Hojo or Jenova where Vincent is Sephiroth's biological father, Zack & Aeris are together. In an AU anything goes.
1. Chapter 1

TOMB OF LIFE

**TOMB OF LIFE**

**CHAPTER 1**

Midgar – the height of activity on the planet Gaia belonged to this bustling city. The mako reactors that fueled energy throughout the city, and distributed to areas across the planet were imposing structures that could be seen from miles away.

For the moment there was quiet – The ShinRa corporation that was responsible for the productivity of mako energy had finally ceased its warring factions with other nations such as the Wutai and an Eco terrorist group known as Avalanche. President Rufus ShinRa and his father before him were able to convey an influence which affected the Gaia of today in more ways than one.

One of ShinRa's scientists a Dr. Gast had stumbled upon ancient hieroglyphics written in the caves of a well persevered geological stratum that had depicted the occurrences on other worlds similar to Gaia. Alternate realities he had called them in which most of the individuals involved were the same but the events were very different.

In one of the realities which had ended in serious tragedy that the ShinRa corp. They had been unwittingly following down the same path of which Dr. Gast seeked to alter that with the aid of President ShinRa. In this reality, the ShinRa Corp. had allowed a scientist by the name of Professor Hojo to run free and perform numerous human experiments not only on ShinRa's elite group of warriors called SOLDIER, but on other civilians as well. In that reality President ShinRa had been the one to blame for allowing the mad scientist his free will – before he died few years after Rufus was born he had put Gast in charge of translating the prediction cave wall and implementing what needed to be done through the company executives that ran ShinRa until the President's son Rufus, came of age.

Rufus had been trained to take over the reigns at a very young age. However, when he learned about Gast's discovery in that ancient cave he was completely onboard, as it was a means to prevent what could have been a terrible history making event on this world. He thought of Sephiroth who was a big part of the destruction caused in that alternate reality – the Sephiroth of today was the renowned General as he had been in that other world before being driven mad by knowledge of experiments he had undergone.

There were some things Gast had been unable to change though he knew of them first hand. The young Turk, Vincent Valentine had been mortally wounded while on a mission – his father's colleague Lucrecia Crescent had conducted the Chaos experiment to save his life. Gast reasoned that it had to be done, for Vincent was pivotal to this world of Gaia.

The Hojo of this world had been denied a position in ShinRa and later had been found dead in his apartment – supposedly it was suicide. However, without Hojo's influence on this reality they were able to stop the distribution of Jenova cells to the SOLDIERS. The stratum the calamity had been discovered in was reburied and stricken from all historical records. The elite group of SOLDIERS known as the Tsviets were never created however many of the warriors who became that group existed today as loyal members of SOLDIER except for Shelke and Rosso who never joined the program, in the first place.

Rufus stood in his office at the ShinRa head quarters in Midgar – Gast had died a year ago but had left strict instructions to continue translating the alternate reality charts for his future scientists to follow. Most of what ShinRa had to deal with today were petty drug traffickers in the slums of Midgar and some other cities – it was a far cry from the reality that had been awaiting it's destruction by a meteor. Rufus was soon interrupted from his thoughts when the head of the Turks, a slender man by the name of Tseng entered his office.

"President ShinRa," The Turk said in greeting bowing slightly. He was well groomed wearing a black suit and tie. His black hair was pulled into a short cropped pony tail. His face normally unsmiling was rather attractive – a distinct bindi adorned his forehead along with dark brows slanted over alluring silver eyes.

"Yes Tseng – what is it?" Rufus replied crossing his arms over his slender chest. His white suit complete with baggy pants and striped vest was the complete opposite of Tseng's.

"I'm afraid we might have a problem," Tseng stated.

"Go on," Rufus encouraged him.

"I got word from one of the scientists working in the predictions cave," Tseng began. "As we know, whoever wrote those predictions traveled here through a portal, one that could never be ascertained but now, the scientists believe that the portal is still there and active."

"Why would they think that?" Rufus asked.

"We found a corpse today of a creature that is not native to Gaia – it had to have come from somewhere," Tseng explained.

"By Shiva, I suppose a thorough search of the cave is in order."

"It's already underway sir – though I could use a little help from SOLDIER to speed things along."

"Granted, take Sephiroth and Genesis," Rufus stated.

Tseng nodded and bowed once more. He was impressed with Rufus's effectiveness in realizing the seriousness of the matter to send two of his best SOLDIERs. Tseng was not alarmed as yet -- he was convinced that anything which would come through that portal would have its hands full with what was waiting on the other side.

--

"Lara, transmission's poor what are we looking at?" a voice crackled through the receiver that was attached to Lara Croft's ear piece.

"Well Zip, it doesn't seem like much," Was Lara's reply as she observed the dusty cavern she was standing in. It had taken her a good two hours to make the trek there from the surface only to have it be all for nothing. This was not unusual to the seasoned explorer – Lara was used to some leads turning out to be dead ends. Disappointments never phased her thus the reason she had a fine collection of ancient artifacts at her mansion in England. To the outside world she was an adventurer and an archeologist but in truth she was a history seeker, who would collect artifacts valuable or not from the remote areas she visited. She had also been given the label of 'Tomb Raider' by those who knew she was more than met the eye.

"Uh oh, Alistair is making faces at me 'cause now he has nothing to do," Zip chuckled through the receiver.

"Oh cheer up Alistair, I'll be visiting the Spanish Galleon next and I'm sure I'll find lots for you to research there." Lara grinned swiping a lock of auburn curls out of her face.

"If you say so," Came the dejected voice of her historical researcher through the mouth piece.

Just as Lara was about to turn to leave, she suddenly felt the air turn icy cold which was odd considering she was out in the Egyptian desert and approximately 10 feet deep. The air had been dry and dusty for most of her time here but now all that had changed. She glanced around and gasped when she saw a dark manifestation begin to take shape before her. Reaching for her trusty pistols she pointed at the apparition expecting it to attack her at any moment.

Instead of becoming some dark creature the mist began to swirl and formed into a portal of some sort. "What the heck is that Lara?!" She heard the alarm in Zip's voice through the mouth piece.

"I have no idea, but I'm not sure I should stick around to find out." Suddenly she felt a strong gusting wind – dressed only in her brown shorts and a t-shirt with a cold wind beating against her mostly bare skin Lara felt chilled to the bone almost instantly. Sheathing her pistols she turned to make her way out of the cave when she suddenly lost her footing as the wind began to push her towards the swirling vortex.

"Lara watch out," she heard the muffled shouts of the men through her ear piece knowing that they could only watch, helpless to assist her in any way. Lara's hands scrabbled in the dirt trying to find some purchase where there was none. She reached for her magnetic grapple only to have it wrested from her grasp by the powerful gusting wind. Lara felt a moments panic as she realized there was no forestalling the inevitable – she let loose a low scream before she went careening into the portal which vanished once she passed the event horizon. In the cavern, the wind stopped and the air cooled.

--

"None of this makes any sense to me," Said Genesis as he observed the hieroglyphics on the cave walls.

"Only the scientists can read it – Gast could," Sephiroth replied his face suddenly guarded at the thoughts of the man who had raised him. He had known Gast was not his biological father for some time, yet the man had been so kind to him he loved him regardless. One year ago he found out that his father was a man named Vincent Valentine – they were estranged seeing as they had fought on opposite sides before the truth had been revealed.

Valentine had joined the group called Avalanche which had sought to stop the ShinRa Electric Company's power consumption by destroying Mako reactors. Eventually both groups had reached a compromise that allowed for the Mako production to continue but at a much reduced pace than before. Both men had difficulty reaching out to each other – such was their nature and personalities. Sephiroth despised the man for denying him his real father during his childhood.

Sephiroth had been given an explanation for all this, yet it didn't make him like the man anymore. Apparently, when Valentine had learned of the experiments that saved his life, he had retreated both physically and mentally inside himself. He had locked himself in a coffin inside the basement of the ShinRa mansion in Nibelheim. He had only been discovered a few years ago by Cloud Strife, a member of Avalanche while his team was on a raid of the mansion. Vincent had not known that Lucrecia was pregnant with Sephiroth – perhaps if he had things might have been different. Lucrecia had blamed herself for what happened to Vincent as well as the death of his father Grimore who been killed in an experiment gone wrong.

Even so, Sephiroth did not regret his upbringing. In his mind, Gast was still his father – Aeris still his sister and so forth. Aeris was Gast's biological daughter yet he had loved them both unconditionally. Sephiroth was unaware of the pain this estrangement caused Vincent and others were unlikely to interfere in the men's lives, as they wouldn't take such interference lightly.

"Did you ever learn how to read it?"

Sephiroth blinked as Genesis' voice invaded the path his mind had wandered. "No – I didn't. Listen I'm going to help the Turks with the search – if you want to keep looking for literature to compare to LOVELESS, be my guest." Sephiroth strode off to the sound of Genesis chuckling behind them. The red headed SOLDIER could have been an actor in another life with his penchant for quoting the popular play LOVELESS. He could be annoying at times but mostly, people just got used to him. He was a very good SOLDIER after all – one would just have to ignore his eccentricity.

As Sephiroth wandered through the twisting caverns he saw a few Turks he recognized on the way. Reno, Rude and Elena – the spiky-haired red head made a face as Sephiroth passed by thinking that the silver-haired man had not seen him. "Hard at work as usual Reno?" Sephiroth commented with a smirk.

Reno grinned sheepishly but said nothing in return allowing the General to pass by his team. He had barely walked for a few more minutes when he saw Tseng and Cissnei running towards him.

"What is it?" Sephiroth demanded.

"A portal – opened up back there!" Cissnei caught her breath while pointing behind her towards a cubicle.

"It tried to pull us in," Tseng explained.

"Stay here," Sephiroth stated and walked past them.

"Sephiroth please, you don't know what this thing is and we can't afford to lose you," Tseng pleaded.

"I'll be fine," Sephiroth called behind to them before entering the area they had run from. The room was empty except for rock formations jutting out of the walls – there was no portal that the green-eyed man could see in the dimly lighted area. He heard when Tseng and Cissnei entered behind him.

"Where did it go?" Cissnei cried out her dark brown eyes widening.

"What exactly did you see?" Sephiroth wanted to know.

"It was like swirling mist – definitely a portal and it was pulling us towards it," Tseng explained.

"Perhaps we should post guards in this room it might be the epicenter for… something," Sephiroth replied before leaving the cubicle.

* * *

**Disclaimer -- Final Fantasy VII and Tomb Raider belongs to Square Enix and Eidos respectively. **


	2. Chapter 2

TOMB OF LIFE

**TOMB OF LIFE**

**CHAPTER 2**

"So there has been no activity since?" Rufus asked, as he sat behind his desk in his office ruffling through some papers -- the leader of the Turks stood across from him.

"No sir and it's been one week since we first encountered the strange portal. It has been guarded 24/7 yet the portal has not re-appeared," Tseng explained. He had assigned Turks to guard the room for the first couple days but after nothing happened, he had left a couple ShinRa grunts the task.

"Then I suppose there is no calamity and the annual ShinRa office party can go on as scheduled," Rufus stated.

"Yes sir and the Turks are primed to fill in as security for the party as usual," Tseng replied.

"Good – the Wutai princess Yuffie will be in attendance and sometimes things can get a little frantic with Wutai guards running around. I'll be counting on you to make sure the party doesn't turn into a disaster," Rufus stated.

"Yes sir," Tseng replied nodding to the president.

--

Cloud Strife sat at the kitchen table wolfing down a breakfast that consisted of a sandwich and fruit juice – Tifa had quickly prepared it for him knowing that he would be leaving shortly to make his delivery rounds.

The dark-haired girl came to sit across from Cloud watching as he continued to chew quickly. "This came in the mail yesterday," Tifa said shoving an invitation toward the spiky haired blond man.

"Do I want to know what it is?" Cloud asked nonchalantly as he took a sip of his juice.

"Probably not – it's an invitation to the ShinRa party. I think we should go. Yuffie will be there," Tifa stated.

"Feel free to go but parties are not my thing," Cloud replied.

"I see it as a sort of olive branch -- ShinRa wants to reach out to us to further solidify the fact that they have indeed buried the hatchet. I think we should go if only to show that we too are on board with that."

"Tifa…" there was a warning tone in Cloud's voice. Tifa was his friend and he respected her, but she knew better than to press him into something he didn't want.

"All of AVALANCHE got an invitation, do you know how it's going to seem if the rest of them show up and we don't?" Tifa asked.

"I really don't care," Cloud replied

Tifa was silent for a moment. She had often wondered if Cloud was still steamed at ShinRa for rejecting him from SOLDIER. Cloud had moved on and made a life for himself in the delivery business and when push came to shove proved that ShinRa had made a mistake in rejecting him. He was as strong and as fast as any SOLDIER partly due to the fact that his best friend Zack Fair had continued to train him in private even after Cloud had been rejected not to mention he was allowed use of the mako shower a few times which also boosted his strength and power.

Cloud had gained a reputation, renown as the only non SOLDIER to bring Sephiroth to his knees during their war on ShinRa. It was more of a stalemate between the two, yet was nonetheless a great feat coming from someone who wasn't a part of SOLDIER.

It had been good for Tifa's business having a hero living at her bar 'the Seventh Heaven,' as the crowd would be attracted by the fact that they were in the domain of a hero. The ShinRa SOLDIERS aloof as they were did not mingle with the regular people, though they were admired nonetheless. Cloud's situation was different. He had a family living with him there at the bar -- Tifa and their two adopted children, Denzel and Marlene.

Cloud finished his breakfast and stood up abruptly. "I've got to go. Thanks for breakfast."

Tifa watched as he left – he expected that he had given his answer and that would be the end of it – but Cloud should have known by now that Tifa was not one to take 'no' for an answer.

--

Later than night, Barrett Wallace, the leader of Avalanche sat with Cid Highwind at a table in the 7th Heaven enjoying a few drinks. Tifa thought it time for a break so headed over to their table to join them leaving her bartender Frank in charge.

"So what are you two up to?" Tifa said as she sat across from the men.

"Not much -- was hoping Cloud would be here," Cid replied taking a sip of his beer.

"He went out early this morning and hasn't returned. I think he might not be too pleased with me either," Tifa said sighing.

"Uh oh – lover's quarrel?" Cid asked.

Tifa rolled her eyes at Cid – the pilot knew along with everyone else that there was nothing romantic between herself and Cloud even though she wished it were so. The family Cloud shared with her was in name only. "No, it's the invitation to the big ShinRa bash coming up next week – he doesn't want to go."

"Oh yea I got that invite as well. I plan on being there," Barret said with a guffaw -- he was a big black man who loved to party. There was no love lost between him and ShinRa, but in an effort to keep the peace he was willing to attend and full well intended to have a good time.

"I'm not too keen on rubbing elbows with the crème of the crop in ShinRa, but they sure do know how to throw a party and I'll bet the drinks will be plentiful," Cid said before polishing off the last of his beer and calling for another.

"So what if Cloud doesn't go – just come with us and we'll keep each other company," Barret offered.

"I just really thought he should be there – All of Avalanche should," Tifa said with a slight frown on her face. She just really wanted to show up at a party on Cloud's arm to finally prove to everyone that they were a real couple even though such was not the case.

"Well I could be wrong but I think getting Red XIII or Vincent to show up to a ShinRa party will be a miracle – so don't worry about _all _of Avalanche being their 'cause it's not going to happen," Barret said matter-of-factly. "I suspect the Boss ShinRa will be pleased to even have a few of us show up."

"One would think Vincent would want to go – well if he wants to try to patch things up with Sephiroth," Tifa said.

"A party probably wouldn't be the right place for that – plus Sephiroth still won't give Vince the time of day," Cid replied, smiling at the waitress who brought him his beer.

"It's so sad to think about it. Sephiroth lost Dr. Gast and never knew his mother then finds out his father is alive but he hates him." Tifa realized her situation with Cloud was not so bad when there apparently were other people in worse situations. She sincerely hoped they would be able to work things out.

--

Vincent Valentine stood silent sentry above one of the many ShinRa training facilities located in Midgar. He was shrouded in shadows above the glass roof that encompassed the gym below. He watched silently as Sephiroth went through some practice rounds with a couple of his fellow SOLDIERS. Vincent recognized the other men as Angeal Hewley and Zack Fair.

Stripped down to their loose black pants, Angeal and Zack were on the offensive religiously attacking Sephiroth with their dual Buster Swords. Sephiroth fended them off easily. These were the only moments when Vincent could view his son unguarded. If the silver haired man had been aware of Vincent's presence, then cold green eyes would be directed at him. Vincent was unsure how to set things right between them – he knew Sephiroth had every right to hate him. It seemed that Vincent was indirectly responsible for what had happened.

He had been on a mission in Wutai when he had been brutally stabbed several times over during an ambush. None of the medical doctors could do anything to save him – Vincent was left on the life support machines awaiting death. Lucrecia, who had felt she owed Vincent for what had happened to his father, took it upon herself to try to save him. With the experiments she had been conducting on the Chaos theory she was able to infuse Vincent with the living energy of demon like creatures native to the planet. The process had left Vincent with a deteriorating body until Lucrecia had learned of a way to make Vincent's body nearly indestructible. Once this was done the transformation was complete and Vincent's life had been saved. However she witnessed the violent nature of the creatures now inside the young man and opted to use the protomateria to help Vincent calm the demons within.

Even though Lucrecia had managed to save his life she had inadvertently destroyed his spirit – Vincent had considered himself a monster not fit to walk with humanity, thus the reason he had retreated away from the world for thirty long years until a man by the name of Cloud Strife had convinced him to face the world once more.

He regretted more than anything that he had not known that Lucrecia was pregnant. He should have considered the possibility since they had made love once underneath the trees during a surprise picnic she had planned for him. It was a moment he had never forgotten after all the years to finally be with his love completely. He never imagined he would have slept for that long he only wanted to make the horror of what he had become vanish with time, but instead he had caused the love of his life to disappear as well. Lucrecia had died shortly after Sephiroth was born and Gast had adopted him. No one knew of Sephiroth's true origins, for she had never admitted who had fathered him that was until Gast had found a letter among some of Lucrecia's personal affects, which had been buried in an underground compartment at her office. It had claimed Vincent to be the father.

At the time Vincent and Sephiroth already considered themselves enemies as they were engaged in the eco wars which consisted of ShinRa versus Avalanche. Vincent had recalled fighting the silver haired man several times over never once imagining that he was his son. Sephiroth had refused to believe it proclaiming that Gast was_ all_ the father he ever needed. Even after DNA tests had been conducted to prove it beyond a doubt, Sephiroth had continued to attest that Gast was his father and when Gast died that he no longer had a father. It hurt Vincent deeply that his only son despised him but he could not change that without undoing the past.

Ruby colored eyes followed Sephiroth's every move as the sparing below continued. Long dark hair rustled about Vincents' pale features in the light wind. The crimson cloak he wore with its high mantle obscured his mouth from view and fanned out behind him in the breeze. Black patent leather pants and gold boots complemented his attire along with a golden clawed gauntlet on his left arm. Vincent wore the claw as a symbol of the monstrosity that he bore within him. The demon Chaos which he rarely unleashed even during his time of war with ShinRa -- He didn't even want his friends to see what he harbored inside, a creature whose abilities even they would be horrified by.

Vincents' thoughts returned to the scene below – the sparring had ended and the friends were now shaking hands while laughing. He saw his son smile – something he longed to have directed at him. All Sephiroth ever graced Vincent with were scowls, frowns and downright expressions of hatred. Yes, that was the right word – for Vincent didn't doubt for one second that his son did indeed hate him.

Meanwhile below in the gym Zack was grinning from ear to ear as he amused himself teasing Sephiroth. "Next time will you really try instead of going all half-assed?"

Sephiroth raised a silver eyebrow at Zack's sarcasm – he had wiped the floor with both him and Angeal, but Zack of course had no qualms making light of it. "For you Zack I promise – next time I will come prepared."

"As much as I'd love to stand here and listen to you two play bickering – I need to hit the showers or I will be late for dinner with Shalua," Angeal said grabbing his gym bag in the process.

Shalua Rui Hewley was Angeal's wife of 2 years – she was a scientist with links to ShinRa and dealt with the creation of prosthetic arms and limbs. She had much success in this area and was credited for the creation of Barret's gun arm.

"Speaking of significant others – I also have a date with Aeris tonight. You can join us if you like Seph so you can catch up with your sis," Zack said.

As much as Sephiroth found the idea appealing for he did enjoy Aeris's company, he was pretty sure that Zack would prefer to have the beautiful young lady all to himself. "I appreciate the offer but I will pass."

"Alrighty," Zack replied making sure that a pitiful expression did not cross his face. He felt sorry for Sephiroth sometimes in terms of the fact that he didn't have a love life. The man was a walking dream and any woman would have been happy to have him, but Sephiroth didn't seem interested aside for the occasional roll in the sheets to alleviate his needs. He knew about Sephiroth's estrangement with his real father Vincent yet Zack never dared bring it up as it was off limits to those who knew about it.

"You two go enjoy yourselves," Sephiroth smiled. Smiles from the stern SOLDIER were rare indeed and only given to those he felt close to. He watched as both men left the gym and was about to reach for his own gym bag when he suddenly felt uneasy. Alert green eyes quickly scanned the gym – it was completely empty. As if on cue, Sephiroth glanced up at the glass domed roof and could see the moon already high in the sky. There was nothing there – perhaps his nerves were playing tricks on him and he had no reason to be on edge. Grabbing his gym bag the long haired man left the room.


	3. Chapter 3

TOMB OF LIFE

**TOMB OF LIFE**

**CHAPTER 3**

Lara awoke with a splitting headache, she tried to sit up but quickly stilled her movements when she felt faint -- her hazel eyes were squeezed shut, her features contorted with pain. She lay like that for a few more minutes trying to catch her bearings. Eventually the pain began to wane and her eyes slowly fluttered open. She wasn't quite sure what she was seeing at first, it seemed like she was amid a void of darkness but what were those bright spots in the distance – stars?

Lara sat up and that's when she realized she was clutching something – her magnetic grapple. She distinctly remembered that it had been sucked into the vortex before she too had been pulled in. She did not even recall having retrieved it. However her first order of business was to figure a way out of this mess. Tapping her headset she spoke into it. "Zip, Alistair, can you read me?" She repeated the question several more times but silence greeted her in response. She figured it was worth a try but had suspected that they wouldn't be able to hear her if she was indeed where she thought she was – another dimension or another world.

Suddenly a viewer screen visualized in the void and Lara watched fascinated as alien creatures were displayed. It seemed some sort of arena match was taking place. She saw two humanoid aliens squaring off against each other in what seemed to be some type of battle ring. What Lara found most interesting, were the two open portals that were behind the wall on either side of the ring and a third tall and lanky alien that seemed to be on the outside of the arena holding some type of control device.

Lara's attention was drawn back to the arena when she saw one of the aliens easily defeat the other by ripping its opponents head off. The victor was a purple skinned demon with rippling muscles and a face that resembled a Minotaur. She could hear it roaring in victory and was hoping not to have to go up against it when suddenly the floor fell out from underneath her. Lara landed with a thud into the arena facing the Minotaur. Wasting no more time she quickly pulled off her backpack and began to put together the pieces of Excalibur – a powerful artifact reminiscent of King Arthur's sword. Grabbing the Ghalali Key she held it over the sword and watched as Excalibur was re-forged and not a moment too soon – the monster attacked.

Flipping backward Lara was able to avoid a vicious claw that would have shredded her chest in a bloody mess -- she then performed a counter attack by swiping the sword at the creature and sending a green energy beam towards it. The creature flew backward and hit the wall beyond seemingly stunned.

Now that she was granted a slight reprieve she turned her attention to the wall and flicked the sword several times sending green blast waves at the structure. It cracked and eventually gave way. She heard something like an alarm begin to go off inside the room – realizing that she had to act quickly or lose her advantage she grabbed her backpack and headed for the opening she had just created.

On the outside she found the tall creature with the device standing outside – it seemed to have a surprised expression on its oblong face. Lara flicked Excalibur and its resulting energy beam barreled the creature over. Grabbing the device the creature was holding she headed to one of the open portals. A part of her realized she wouldn't be able to work the device to figure out how to get back to her dimension – when she thought to turn back to attempt to question the creature she saw a score of monsters heading towards her. Without further ado she quickly jumped through the open portal.

Meanwhile – in the epicenter cavern on Gaia – two ShinRa officers stood around quite literally bored to tears having had to guard an empty room for days. "This is getting ridiculous," One of them said to the other.

"Yea well, this pays the bills," The other man with sandy brown hair replied.

Suddenly the air in the room became very cold – both men glanced at each other nervously, and when a swirling portal appeared they grabbed for their weapons and aimed it at the disturbance. They were completely surprised to see a woman come flying through with a large sword attached to her back.

Lara hit the ground with a thud and glanced up to find two men wearing uniforms and helmets pointing guns at her. She raised her hands in surrender but this lasted for all of 5 seconds before she realized her pursuers were coming through the portal. "They're coming!" She yelled and watched in horror as one of the creatures jumped out and grabbed hold of the sandy haired officer who cried out as he was impaled by a sword like appendage. Lara pulled her pistols and began to shoot at it, but the creature's skin was one tough hide – most of her bullets were being deflected by it. The other soldier began to do the same but his bullets had the same effect. She would have to use Excalibur but not with the soldier standing so closely.

"Run!" Lara shouted to the man reaching for her sword but it was too late. She watched horrified when another creature came through the portal and threw a bladed weapon at the man which decapitated him instantly. Drawing on her reserves Lara swiped Excalibur at the creatures and saw them be blasted back to the rock wall. She quickly pressed some buttons on the device she had stolen from the creature hoping something would happen. To her relief and dismay the portal closed but the two creatures she had blasted were already on their feet. Realizing she may be in over her head she turned and ran out of the cavern.

--

Tseng sat in President ShinRa's office along with Sephiroth and Rufus himself giving a weekly briefing of their respective departments. "There are a couple new cadets I've had my eye on that I think will make good Turks with the proper training," Tseng was explaining.

"Who do you refer?" Sephiroth asked. When Tseng replied with two names, Sephiroth was pleased they were not the ones on his list that he knew would make good SOLDIERS. Sephiroth disliked the fact that Tseng recruited new Turks from the ranks of the SOLDIER trainee's but he tolerated it because it was what the President wanted – the Turks were his personal guard and he deserved the best of the best.

Suddenly Tsengs phone began to ring. "They knew not to call me unless it was absolutely urgent," Tseng said confident that his men would not call while he was in a meeting unless they really had too. Tseng flipped over the phone and answered it.

Rufus and Sephiroth knew instantly that the Turk had received bad news when his grip tightened on his chair handle. "I see – and they are both dead?" Tseng's conversation lasted another thirty seconds before he flipped the phone closed. "It seems we have a problem in the prediction cave. I think the portal opened and something came through which killed the guards we'd left there."

"By Shiva…" Rufus exclaimed.

"Did they find what did it?" Sephiroth asked.

"No, I'm heading down there to handle the investigation myself," Tseng stated getting to his feet.

"I'll come with you," Sephiroth offered.

Both bowed to the president before leaving the office.

About thirty minutes later – Sephiroth stood in the geological cavern with Tseng and two other Turks. "There are three sets of prints here," Sephiroth said indicating the two clawed prints that were most likely monsters.

"Three – how do you figure?" Cissnei asked.

"Two creatures and one human," Sephiroth pointed at a print of a rugged sole. "This is not the print of the standard issue soldier boots."

"Oh, so three creatures but one was wearing boots," Reno chuckled, he sobered instantly when Sephiroth gave him a withering look.

"I'm glad you find this so amusing Reno." He dismissed the silly redhead and returned to studying the prints. Since the only bodies here were from our own people then its safe of assume that the one who made these prints and the creatures got away." Sephiroth and his team had arrived in time to see the severed body parts of the two soldiers before they had vanished – returning to the Lifestream.

Tseng flipped open his phone and issued the necessary orders to get a search underway for the aliens. "What do you make of all this?" Tseng asked Sephiroth after he had flipped his phone closed.

"I'm not sure," Sephiroth replied wishing that Gast was still alive as he was the only one who had experience with what he had read about the portals on the prediction wall. Other scientists could read the predictions as well but Gast had infinite knowledge for he had been studying it the longest. Sephiroth only hoped that they would be able to overcome this danger without too much loss of life. It didn't help that the geological stratum was so close to Midgar – the creatures could be in the city right now. "I'm going to personally head the SOLDIER unit that will be searching Midgar," Sephiroth stated before leaving the room.

--

Night had fallen on Midgar, yet the streets were still bustling with activity from local parties to clubs and bars offering customers a taste of their night life. Cloud Strife steadily maneuvered Fenrir, his beast of a motorbike through the city streets making his way back to the 7th Heaven. He'd had a long day of deliveries and simply wanted to get home and jump in bed. He hoped Tifa wouldn't grill him anymore about attending the ShinRa party for he simply wasn't up to it.

Cloud was interrupted from his thoughts when he heard screaming coming from an alleyway. Fenrir's hidden compartments immediately extracted allowing Cloud to retrieve his Ultima Weapon from one of the slots. He then turned down the alley heading towards the screams. He found a scaly green monster with sword like appendage limbs attacking two young men. Cloud launched off Fenrir and flew towards the creature sword in hand. The creature instantly deflected the blow with its sword appendages which threw Cloud back a few feet. Cloud split Ultima Weapon into two blades then went on the offensive once more. The creature blocked him expertly and threw him back once more which landed Cloud in the middle of the street. The spiky haired blond rolled away just in time to avoid being run over by a speeding car.

The creature now went on the offensive forcing cloud back until he had been backed into a wall. The creature attacked again pitting its strength against Cloud in a battle of wills to see who would be the first to waver – Ultima Weapon and sword appendage locked in tight combat.

Suddenly – the creature was blasted off Cloud and landed in a heap next to a garbage pile. Cloud glanced around to find Genesis, Sephiroth and Angeal heading towards him. Genesis was about to blast another fireball at the creature when Sephiroth stopped him.

Angeal pulled Cloud to his feet while Genesis gave the blond a quick smile. Sephiroth ignored Cloud and walked towards the creature. It was still alive as he could see the limbs twitching. It was quite an ugly beast and it smelled. Suddenly the creature began to move with vigor – in a flash Sephiroth impaled it with the Masamune, his seven foot long katana sword. When he withdrew the sword, there was a fine coating of purple blood smeared across the tip.

"What the heck was that?" Cloud demanded, a scowl marring his handsome face. "ShinRa cooking up experiments to get us all killed?"

"It's nothing like that, this creature is not of this world," Angeal explained.

"We need to keep this quiet. Cloud, as someone who once worked for ShinRa I expect to have your full co-operation," Sephiroth said pinning steely green eyes on the blond.

"You won't get shit from me until you tell me what's going on?" Cloud returned, his Mako blue eyes narrowing.

The ShinRa clean up crew arrived at that moment to bag the body of the dead alien. "Get it back to the ShinRa labs immediately so they can hopefully learn something about its species before it returns to the Lifestream," Sephiroth ordered the head of the clean up crew. He turned his attention back to Cloud when his phone rang. He saw Cloud roll his blue eyes when the general reached to answer it.

"Sephiroth, its Tseng," Came the voice through the receiver. "We found one of the alien creatures – it's dead."

"Good work," Sephiroth replied.

"We didn't kill it, we found it dead. There was purple blood pouring out of it," Tseng replied.

"Yes, this one bled purple as well."

"We found some traces of human blood too, well at least it was red -- we're going to have it analyzed. It's possible that whoever killed it did not remain unscathed."

"The unknown person who came through with the creatures," Sephiroth surmised.

"Possibly, but one other thing – it's been dead for over an hour."

"How is it possible that it hasn't returned to the planet?"

"We're guessing it's because these things aren't native to our universe," Tseng explained.

"Alright, we're going to keep searching for that other person I'll talk to you soon," Sephiroth flipped his phone closed and gazed at his companions.

"I'll help you look, provided you explain to me what the heck is going on," Cloud snapped. He hated Sephiroth but recognized that there were bigger things at play here and that perhaps they should work together this once.

Sephiroth nodded, Cloud was not his favorite person but he was grateful that the younger man was not going to make a stink about the situation just because they were not on the best of terms. Chances are they would need to work together to get the matter resolved.

Meanwhile in the basement of an abandoned apartment complex, Lara rested as she contemplated her situation. She had managed to take out one of the creatures that were chasing her but not before it got a piece of her. She was grateful for her medical kit that she carried with her always in her trusty backpack as she was able to patch herself up right quick. The slash had struck her on the right shoulder which left a huge tear in her tan colored shirt. She had already disinfected the wound and bandaged it and was now feeling the numbing effects of a couple of painkillers.

She had intended to take out both creatures before they could harm anyone else, but found that she had needed the cover of the city to aid her with her fight against them. When the first one had injured her, she realized she would be in no shape to take on the second and felt an extreme amount of guilt having led the dangerous creature to a civilized area. She only hoped that their population would have the means to defeat it quickly before it did too much damage.

Lara sighed – what had she gotten herself into? She still had the portal device she had seen the tall creature using before her arena battle, but was now leery of using it afraid she may call forth more creatures to her position and she was in no shape to take on any of them at the moment. She knew she would eventually have to use the device once more to find a way home but planned to do so after she had a good nights sleep. Using her backpack as a pillow she lay down on the paper cluttered floor and drifted off almost immediately.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

TOMB OF LIFE

**TOMB OF LIFE**

**CHAPTER 4**

The following morning Rufus ShinRa stood in one of the labs on the medical floor of the ShinRa building wearing a face mask, while looking at the pieces of alien flesh that had been autopsied. Their head scientist Dr. Hollander was present, along with Tseng and Sephiroth.

"Creatures that do not return to the Lifestream – how unnatural," Rufus commented.

"We do not know what world they came from or if there will be more coming. We now have SOLDIERS guarding the crevice of which they appeared from now on," Tseng replied.

"I did analyze the red blood you found with the creatures' it is definitely human," Hollander stated.

"Then perhaps this person is an ally," Tseng offered.

"Just because we have the same enemy does not mean anything – this person could be friend or foe," Sephiroth spoke up.

"True, has your search of the city turned up anything?" Rufus asked.

"No, but Midgar is a big city and even if we were looking at this person we would not know it – all we know is that he had been injured recently," Sephiroth stated. "My men will be on the lookout for anything strange as well as performing routine searches and questionings of foreigners."

"Good, let me know if there are any other ShinRa resources you will need and I will make them available," Rufus replied.

"Sir, one more thing," Sephiroth began. "We probably should delay the annual party at least until I deem the city is safe again."

"I can't do that, to delay the party would mean that things are out of control and they are not – are they Sephiroth?" Rufus asked pointedly.

"I cannot assess the situation in two days," Sephiroth stated.

"I'll mobilize the army to perform processions through the streets at several intervals during the day. Plus we'll have extra security at the party – will that satisfy you Sephiroth?" Rufus pinned the taller man with his forest-green gaze.

Sephiroth bowed his head slightly and nodded. He didn't like it, but realized that Rufus would not budge on this issue. Although his wish to delay the party probably had something to do with the fact that he despised parties in the first place.

"Good, I think I've had enough of inhaling that for a lifetime." Rufus motioned to the pieces of smelly alien appendages that lay on the operating table. He turned and left the room.

--

The night of the ShinRa party had arrived, and dignitaries from countries across the globe were piled into the large reception area where the party was being held. Among the ShinRa executives present were Reeve Tuesti who was in charge of urban development; Scarlet, the head of weapons development and Heidegger, the head of public safety. Yuffie Kisaragi had arrived with an entourage of Wutian troops as well as several members of the eco group Avalanche which included Tifa Lockhart, Barret Wallace and Cid Highwind.

Sephiroth was not surprised to see Cloud absent – they had worked together for the rest of that night searching the streets of Midgar, but by the time they had parted ways in the early hours of the morning their temporary truce was over. Cloud had flung accusatory words of ShinRa's incompetence and stated that before this was resolved many more innocent lives would be lost like, the two men Cloud had failed to rescue in the alleyway. Sephiroth had been tempted to clash swords with the blond but had let it slide realizing that it would not help matters.

Although Sephiroth was grateful Cloud didn't show up, he was even more pleased to not have to see his father. How it irked him to think of the raven haired man as a family member. He remembered fighting him during the eco wars, if their skirmishes could be considered fighting. Basically, Vincent would fire the Death Penalty and Sephiroth would expertly block the bullets with the Masamune. There hadn't been much love lost between the two back then, but after the truth was revealed Vincent had tried to make amends by apologizing to his son. Sephiroth had refused to accept their relationship or his apologies.

As the night wore on, the slew of greetings and dances with dignitaries soon began to wear on the silver-haired mans' nerves. Seeking a brief moment's respite, Sephiroth entered a balcony off the reception room and closed the double doors behind him. He sighed in relief as he breathed in the fresh air and took in the view of the well cultivated ShinRa lawns sprawled before him.

The night was cool and clear, the stars twinkling brightly in the sky. Sephiroth wondered if he retired for the night if he would be missed. Most likely he would, as the renowned General -- the President would find some other use for him that Sephiroth would probably hate. He ran a gloved hand through his silver tresses that cascaded just below his waist. People often questioned why he wore his hair so long – he would give a vague response, though he supposed wearing it long offered a sense of freedom which was something Sephiroth didn't feel he had in his everyday life. As a General, he was in charge of a lot of people as well as several aspects of ShinRa relations yet he was still answerable to the President, and it left him feeling as if his life were not his own. The president had simply to snap his fingers and Sephiroth would come running to obey his every order.

Sephiroth was distracted from his thoughts when suddenly a red cloaked figure dropped down in front of him. His green eyes narrowed when he recognized his father. He wondered how long the man had been watching him. It bothered him that he had not sensed his presence before. "What are you doing here?"

Vincent turned ruby colored eyes to his son. "I was invited…" was his simple reply. He observed his Sephiroth, who was dressed in his usual army attire of black patent leather boots and pants with a long flowing black trench coat and white shoulder guards that partially covered his bare chest. They were approximately the same height both slender in build, though Sephiroth was slightly bulkier than Vincent.

Sephiroth frowned at the dark-haired man. It was ridiculous to consider him his father – the man looked no older than Sephiroth. The experiment that had made Vincent's body almost indestructible had also slowed his ageing process rapidly. Vincent looked no older than he had been when the operation was performed at age 27. Sephiroth on the other hand had celebrated his 32nd birthday a few months ago, so even though Vincent was statistically 60, he and Sephiroth would more easily pass for brothers than father and son. "What do you want?" Sephiroth asked quietly, his handsome features contorted in a scowl.

"I wanted to offer my help – Cloud told me about the creatures that attacked in the city," Vincent explained.

"ShinRa doesn't need your help – and neither do I," Sephiroth replied stiffly.

"Of course," Vincent lowered his head, further obscuring his mouth from view behind his red mantle. "But if you reconsider – I will be available."

"Get out!" Sephiroth said through clenched teeth.

Vincent looked deeply into angry green eyes – the ache in his heart deepened. "I'm sorry, about everything."

"No matter how many times you say that it won't change anything," Sephiroth said his green eyes flashing. "Now go before I decide to use you as a chopping block."

Vincent lowered his ruby gaze before vaulting into the air and immediately transforming in an amorphous red mist that began to sail off toward the sky.

Sephiroth heard the balcony door open behind him and saw Zack poke his head through. "How much of that did you hear?" the silver-haired man asked.

Zack pushed his way out on the balcony before closing the door behind him. "Not much," He then began chuckling.

"What's funny?" Sephiroth demanded.

"Oh nothing important -- was just thinking, leave it to Vincent to come to a party and never let anyone know he was actually here." Zack raised mirth filled blue eyes to Sephiroth's. "Don't you think you're being a little hard on him?"

"Don't start," Sephiroth warned.

"Okay," Zack began holding his hands up in defeat. "Was only thinking that Vincent is a powerful guy. It might be nice to have someone like him in our corner should this whole _alien_ thing get out of control."

"We don't need him," Sephiroth said before opening the balcony door. "I'm going back to the party." The silver-haired man didn't wait to see if Zack followed, before he immersed himself in the crowd once more.

--

Lara's wound had healed nicely during the past few days since the injury. She had kept a low profile as much as possible trading her PDA for some of the local money to get supplies. She had bought a long flowing, hooded gray cloak to cover her from view for those moments when she did go out in public. Although she mostly kept to her hideout until she was healed.

Lara had been reluctant to use the device again fearing what would happen until she was felt able to fend off further attacks from the creatures, but now it was time to try to find a way home. She had traveled to the outskirts of the city she now knew was called Midgar, and hoped that if she attracted any of the creatures to her that she would be able to dispatch them before they could harm anyone.

She leaned against the wall of a two story brick colored building and began punching buttons on the device. The air grew cold and it seemed that a portal was attempting to convalesce as wisps of black smoke began to form but then quickly dissipated. She kept punching buttons to no avail and soon realized that she had been at it for an hour. Sighing she slipped the device into her backpack and turned to leave -- that is when she saw him.

A tall man with piercing green eyes and extraordinarily long, straight silver hair was striding towards her. He was dressed in a black flowing trench coat that seemed molded to his perfect physique. If she had not been so stunned by his extreme good looks she would have instantly noticed the sinister looking and extremely long blade he held in his right hand. He was almost upon her when Lara finally pulled her pistols and aimed them at him, only to have him vault into the air to attack her. Squeezing the triggers she fired at the handsome man and watched slightly amazed when he blocked the bullets effortlessly with his deadly sword.

Performing a side flip and a roll Lara evaded the stranger and began firing once more. He kept coming at her, blocking the bullets while attacking. Realizing she had to try a different tactic she replaced her guns back in the holsters strapped to her thighs then grabbed Excalibur. She flicked the blade sending a green shockwave at her attacker only to have him slice the wave in two with his long sword effectively disabling the blast. Lara was taken aback by this which allowed him to lock swords with her and slam her forcefully into a wall. She felt the breath being knocked out of her as her hood fell back revealing her face. The surprised expression on her attacker's face barely had time to register before she was pushing back at him with Excalibur. He seemed to back off slightly and Lara intended to use this opportunity to put some distance between them only to have him rip her cloak off instead.

Lara stumbled then turned around to face the silver-haired man whose beautiful green eyes were now roving over her revealed body. Lara had never felt uncomfortable in her shorts and sporty tops before but his gaze somehow left her feeling naked. She decided to take his distraction to her advantage and once again flung an energy blast towards him. She didn't wait to see if he'd blocked it before she began her retreat.

Racing around a building she ducked into an alleyway. Lara could hear her pursuer as he raced after her, but she dared not look back and kept cutting through buildings then back out to another side alley. She realized she might escape him yet when she ran into a clearing figuring she had lost him, only to find something else awaiting her. It was a winged creature, humanoid but not beastly like the alter realm ones she had encountered. It had gleaming yellow eyes and blue tinged skin. Lara didn't get a chance to think further on the matter before the creature began to glow in a dim red hue. Seconds later a shockwave emanating from the creature slammed into the gunwoman knocking her forcefully into the building wall behind her. She fell in a heap – unmoving.

Sephiroth entered the clearing to find Chaos slowing floating to the ground. He watched as the demon transformed back into Vincent Valentine, then he quickly glanced around and saw the woman he had been fighting laying prone on the floor. It bothered him that she may have gotten away had it not been for Vincent. He ignored his father and ran to the woman's side. There was a slight bump forming on her forehead but she was warm with a steady pulse. The silver-haired man flipped open his phone and pressed a few buttons then spoke into it. "Send the chopper I have her."

"Her?" Came Tsengs voice through the receiver.

"Yes, it seems the man that came through with the demons was actually a woman," Sephiroth replied.


	5. Chapter 5

TOMB OF LIFE

**TOMB OF LIFE**

**CHAPTER 5**

Lara slowly regained consciousness, surprisingly her head did not ache as much as she had expected it would having taken that solid knock into the very hard building wall. She opened her hazel eyes and squinted at the bright light that reflected all around her.

Eventually, as her eyes began to adjust to her surroundings, she noticed she was in white-walled room lying on a medical bed. There was one person present with her – judging by the white lab coat she assumed he must be a doctor of some sort. She must have made a sound for she noticed as the bearded man turned around, eyes widening before moving behind a nearby desk and grabbing the phone. She could clearly make out the words he stated before replacing the phone receiver.

"She's awake."

Lara's anxiety did not reach its full potential before the door to the lab swung open and two men strode in. She recognized the silver-haired man instantly and felt her body tense. His companion was a slightly shorter man with raven black hair and exotic looking eyes – the bindi in the center of his forehead drew her attention as it was not something she was used to seeing on men of her world.

Lara turned her full attention back to the taller man, deeming that she had more to worry about where he was concerned. She had seen this one fight and it was all she could do to try to get away from him in one piece. She noticed he was still carrying his extremely long sword – it was strapped to his back slightly horizontal so that the tip would not hit the floor. Lara's hands tightened into fists as she attempted to sit up, only to realize that her wrists were bound by thick silver chains. She tugged against the chains for several seconds but they wouldn't budge.

"The chains were a necessary precaution," Sephiroth stated.

Lara's eyes locked with the silver-haired man's gorgeous jade ones. His voice had soothed over her like warm butter – deep but not gravelly. He didn't seem angry, only curious.

"I am General Sephiroth and this is Tseng of the Turks."

"What do you want with me?" Lara asked deciding it was best to get straight to the point.

"Your name first would be appreciated," Sephiroth replied.

Lara looked at him again slightly confused. He had seemed so fierce and unrelenting when their fight had first begun, but now he seemed the complete opposite – patient and understanding. She decided that it wouldn't hurt to co-operate with these people, perhaps they would be the answer she needed to help get her back home. "Lara, Lara Croft."

The Turk who had been silent during this whole exchange finally spoke up. "Now that the formalities are over it's time to get down to business. What are you doing here and what were those creatures that came through the portal with you?"

Lara was taken aback by the question – she had been wondering how much these people knew about her reason for being here, and it seemed they were well informed thus far. Lara decided the truth wouldn't hurt and perhaps in this case it would indeed set her free. "I come from a planet called Earth – I'm an archeologist and was exploring a cavern beneath Gaza Egypt, when a portal appeared and I was sucked in."

Tseng glanced to Sephiroth their eyes locking as if some silent communication was passing between the two. "Go on," Tseng urged her.

"I woke up in this 'alternate realm' if you will, it was reminiscent of a void in space." Lara went on to explain about the aliens and the arena match then her hasty escape. "I didn't realize the creatures would follow me through the portal, I apologize for the loss of life. I had been unable to defeat them post haste."

"But you did manage to take one out," Sephiroth stated and glanced at the shoulder rip in her shirt. "Is your injury healed?" He glanced at Dr. Hollander who stood behind the medical table. He had been silent since he had called the two men in.

"She is physically fine," Hollander replied.

"I only want to find my way home," Lara explained.

"What can you tell us about this device?" Tseng asked as he pulled the portal device from his pocket.

"It has to be the key to get me back home – I just haven't figured out how to work it," Lara said as she once again tugged against her bonds. "Am I a prisoner?"

All were silent for a moment as Sephiroth gazed at her – his jade-green eyes soothing yet disconcerting, "For the moment."

"I mean you no harm," Lara said squeezing her eyes shut as she sighed.

"If you'll excuse me," Sephiroth stated before turning to leave the room with Tseng, leaving Lara alone with the untalkative Hollander. Lara raised her head and banged it against the table slightly – this situation was most distressing.

Moments later in the president's office Sephiroth and Tseng were giving Rufus their report on the alien. "She doesn't seem dangerous, at least not to us. I think we should keep her here at the ShinRa complex, so we can keep an eye on her. I sense that she is determined to find her way back to her home world one way or another – so perhaps it is best that we allow her that opportunity, and keep track of her progress in the meantime."

Rufus observed Sephiroth calmly. He had never known the General to be so lenient with prisoners, especially when the deaths of some of their own people were involved. Granted the woman did not kill the men herself, she was indirectly responsible for leading the offending creatures to them. "Are you suggesting I give her free reign of this facility?" He asked simply.

"Place her in my charge. I will make sure she doesn't step out of line," Sephiroth stated.

"May I ask why this is so important to you?" Rufus and Tseng both pinned the general with a questioning stare.

Sephiroth pondered the question carefully. Why did he seem to care so much about this strange yet beautiful woman that had enraptured his senses. Instead of revealing the havoc Lara was causing on his cool demeanor he simply replied, "I feel it is the best course of action to take in this matter. If I'm wrong then I will hold myself fully responsible."

"Good enough for me," Rufus replied.

Sephiroth bowed to the president before excusing himself.

--

Lara stood in her quarters examining her attire in the mirror. She would have to talk to Sephiroth about some different clothing, for the ones that had been brought by for her were all dresses, and she was typically not a dress person. Dresses were just not practical for her profession. At the moment she was wearing a white clinging dress which was sleeveless with thin spaghetti straps. It flowed to just below the knee and hugged her hour glass figure like a glove.

Strappy white sandals with a stiletto heel completed her attire – it was the only appropriate pair available for she couldn't very well wear her rugged sole boots with this outfit. Her freshly washed auburn colored hair flowed to their full length which was just below her shoulder blades – this was a deviation from the norm as she mostly wore her hair in a ponytail while adventuring, to keep it out of her face.

Sighing at her appearance and realizing she couldn't do much about it, her thoughts drifted to the events of the afternoon. Sephiroth had returned to the lab and released her, then had immediately brought her to her new quarters and had sent a guard along with some new clothes and shoes for her. He had revealed that she would not be thrown in jail, but that she would be under his protection for the duration of her stay here. It irked her that he thought she needed protection but she did not dispute his claims. He had left her with the knowledge that he would escort her to dinner tonight at around 7pm. It was 6:50, and the butterflies in her stomach seemed to be in high flight.

She had tried the door several times only to realize that it was locked, so she still was a prisoner in essence even if she no longer wore chains. Lara hoped it would be explained to her tonight at dinner what she would be allowed to do during her stay here.

At 7pm sharp, there was a knock on her door. She walked towards it and called through the door to him, letting him know he could open it. When the door slid open, Sephiroth stood there awaiting her. It was the first time she had seen him out of his trench coat armor. Tonight he was wearing black leather pants, boots and a silk black shirt that hung to the contours of his slender yet muscular build. She was grateful his nightmarish sword was absent. His long silver hair which she was beginning to admire, hung freely to just below his waist. She found herself wondering about the texture of it, and had to forcefully keep her hands to her sides to prevent her from doing something about it. As Lara continued to admire his appearance – she did not realize that he was doing some admiring of his own.

Sephiroth gazed at her studiously – his jade eyes floating over her perfect form drinking her all in. She was astonishingly beautiful. Her auburn hair which gleamed in the well lighted room fell over her face provocatively. Her stunning hazel eyes which seemed to devour him were framed by some of the thickest lashes he had ever seen. Her full lips shone slightly indicating that she wore some type of gloss there. As if her face was not pleasant enough to look at -- her body displayed so sexily in that white dress caused an uncomfortable reaction in Sephiroths loins. "I see you're ready to go," He stated, finally breaking the silence between them.

Lara nodded and walked out into the hallway. She watched as he closed the door behind her then motioned down the hall as the route they would take. "While I appreciate the clothing – this is not my usual routine," She said indicating the dress with a flourish of her hands.

Sephiroth found his gaze drawn to her shapely behind and quickly forced himself to look away. "The clothes were temporary solution. I can take you shopping later in the week to find clothing more appropriate to your style."

Lara was speechless – the general himself was offering to take her clothing shopping. It didn't take much for her to realize that Sephiroth was well renown among his peers and such frivolity would be better suited to someone else less important. She said nothing to this and dismissed it until later expecting that he would not follow through with this plan.

When they arrived at the ShinRa dining hall – all eyes were suddenly glued to them. Sephiroth tried not to roll his eyes as he saw some of the obvious gapes by a few of the personnel gathered there. Reno looked like a fish with his mouth opening and closing several times over as he stared at them.

Sephiroth noticed Zack was there as well, but he was with someone he hadn't counted on seeing. "Aeris, how wonderful to see you," He pulled his sister in a quick embrace.

"Sephy, the feeling is mutual," Aeris replied her forest green eyes sparking as she turned to Lara. "Who is this beautiful creature?"

"Aeris, Zack, allow me to introduce, Lara Croft," Sephiroth stated.

Lara held her hand out and shook first Aeris and then Zack's hand. "Pleasure to meet you," She said smiling.

"Likewise," Zack replied grinning from ear to ear.

Aeris was smiling as well. "I did not know my brother was dating."

"Uh…" Lara glanced at Sephiroth, hoping he would diffuse the situation quickly.

"I am not, Miss Croft is someone we will be working with here at ShinRa," Sephiroth explained calmly.

"Well Zack and I were just leaving. We were going to have dinner on the roof looking at the stars, but if you would like us to join you…"

"No please go enjoy yourselves," Sephiroth stated, giving his sister a hint of a smile.

The half smile Sephiroth bestowed on Aeris almost stopped Lara's heart, he was so breathtakingly handsome and seeing his features even in a slight smile seemed to light him up so much more.

They helped themselves to the buffet table before taking a seat at one of the secluded tables in the corner of the room. Lara had met several more of Sephiroth's friends and SOLDIER 1st during this exchange. She did notice that someone seemed to be missing though. "So where is he?"

"Of whom do you refer?" Sephiroth asked taking a sip of his wine beverage.

"The one who laid me out in the alley, the man with the blue skin," She couldn't help noticing when Sephiroth visibly stiffened.

"He is not here," The silver haired man replied.

"He is not a part of ShinRa?"

"No."

"Then why did he aid you?" Lara wanted to know.

"I'd rather not get into this conversation just yet." Sephiroth's lips had turned into a thin white line. He hadn't even thanked Vincent for his help in capturing Lara. She most likely would have gotten away if his father hadn't intervened.

Lara took the hint and changed the subject. She'd have to bring the man in the alley up later, but apparently, now was not the time. "The food is amazing," She commented idly.

"It's the night we serve Wutian culinary cuisine. Most people enjoy the spiciness of this food," Sephiroth replied before brining a fork to his mouth filled with steaming noodles.

Lara couldn't help but notice the stares they continued to attract while they ate dinner. She simply assumed it was because she was a stranger and perhaps they were curious. She had no idea that Sephiroth normally ate alone or with his male companions, never with another female other than Aeris. He was staking an unspoken claim on her which emanated throughout the room that she was under his protection. Lara remained oblivious of this as she took another bite of the spicy food. She thought that perhaps she could use this opportunity to find out what would be the status quo for the duration of her stay there. "Will I be allowed to work with the portal device soon?"

Sephiroth finished chewing what was in his mouth before replying. "Our scientists need a few days with it first to run some tests."

"They should know that any tampering with it could attract more of the alter realm monsters."

"Yes, that is why they are taking precautions and using a shielded room which should mask its effect," Sephiroth explained.

"Good, I hope you understand my desperation before which led me to try to activate it out in the open, but as you can tell I didn't have much success." It dawned on Lara that she had been discovered shortly after fiddling with the device. "By the way how did you find me?"

"We had been tracking foreigners in the area since the invasion to find the human that had come through with the creatures. We had no idea this person was a woman until I came upon you. One of our officers who had been doing his rounds had seen you there with the device and called for back up," Sephiroth explained.

"I see," Lara began, though the rehash of her capture made her think about the blue skinned man that had leveled her. She wanted to ask of him again but was reminded of the way Sephiroth clammed up earlier and thought better of it. "So am I to be locked away in my room until your scientists deem it appropriate for me to work with the portal device once more?"

"I will escort you wherever you need to go, if I am not available I will assign someone to it."

"I think I'm missing something – you're a General, so why are you babysitting me?" Lara asked boldly.

Sephiroth locked emerald green eyes with hazel ones. "I am responsible for you during your stay here. I made an arrangement with President ShinRa – he agrees not to leave you in chains and I agree to keep you in check."

Lara blinked a couple of times before searching for the appropriate answer, "Thank you."

"Is there anything in particular you'd like to do during your stay here?"

"Sure – Exercise, target practice, and sight seeing I suppose. When I do make it back home, I would like to have a story to tell and visual memories to fill it with," Lara grinned.

"That can be arranged," Sephiroth stated before taking another bite of his food.

They completed their meal in relative silence and afterwards Lara was escorted back to her room by the general. The evening had run sort of like a date except that she was Sephiroth's prisoner and that left very little room for romance – make-believe or otherwise. He had glanced at her briefly once at the door before saying, "I'll be in touch," Then waited for her to go inside. She heard when the door locked behind her and listened to the beat of his retreating steps until she could hear them no more. Sighing she turned around to settle in for the night. Things could be a lot worse than they were at the moment and she had to be grateful for that.

--

"I really appreciate this," Lara said smiling at Zack fair who stood across from her on the running track. The SOLDIER 1st had come to get her late the following morning to give her a tour of the ShinRa complex. She had opted for some exercise instead, and he had indulged her.

Wearing the attire she had traveled to Gaia, which had now been laundered and mended, Lara was once again in her comfort zone. They had just completed 3 laps around the track of which they had barely broken a sweat.

"It was my pleasure really, I had a little time in between missions and thought I'd get to know you better," Zack said grinning.

Lara had to admit the dark-haired man was very handsome, but she was already aware that Sephiroth's sister was his girlfriend – not that she had been interested in him otherwise. He seemed to be a notorious flirt and reminded her of Zip. She tried not to think of her friends and associates back home or the ache to return would be unbearable. "Well if I'm here for you to pick my brain then hopefully I will be able to reciprocate."

"Well reciprocate away." Zack hadn't stopped smiling.

"Sephiroth has been very forthcoming except in one matter. The day I was captured there was someone else there – a winged man with blue tinged skin," Lara explained.

"Uh huh, what about him?"

"Who is he? Sephiroth said he wasn't a part of ShinRa."

"That's right, he's not. His name is Vincent Valentine, but you met him in Chaos form," Zack explained.

"Chaos form?" Lara echoed.

"He's a shapeshifter – has several different forms actually."

"How fascinating -- I think I shall like to meet him again, under different circumstances of course." A grin lifted the corner of Lara's lips as she thought of not having to face the powerful man as an enemy once more.

Zack had a thoughtful expression on his face as he observed her with his deep blue eyes. "What did Sephiroth tell you about Vincent?"

"Not much of anything, why?" Lara sensed he was keeping something from her and was almost positive when he gave an evasive reply.

"Ah nothing," Zack smiled, realizing she didn't know about their special relationship so he moved on. "Care for another go round?"

"Another few more," Lara replied smiling.

They completed three more laps around the field basically neck and neck before they came across Sephiroth standing at the finish line. "Hey Sephy – I just thought I'd take her out for a little exercise," Zack grinned.

"Exercise is good," Sephiroth replied unsmiling.

"I was thinking perhaps a little sparring next," Zack suggested.

"Were you really?" I'd love that," Lara replied, her face lighting up.

"Sparring is not a bad idea and I have a little free time now," Sephiroth replied.

"Ready for a rematch?" Lara locked hazel eyes with emerald green ones.

Sephiroth looked at her while raising a silver eyebrow, "Of course."

"Alright! To the gym it is," Zack said excited.

Once in the gym – Zack took Lara aside and pulled out a small glowing ball from one of his pockets. He grasped her hand and slowly let the ball sink into her wrist. At the alarmed expression on her face he quickly explained. "Strength materia – the General is unusually strong, this will even up the odds. And I've got another idea to make this fight more interesting." He turned to Sephiroth, who now held the Masamune in his hands as Lara stood on the opposite end of the gym awaiting his opponent. "No special swords today Sephy, how about you and Lara use the standard issue ShinRa swords, which is only fair since the scientists still have the funky green one she came here with under lock and key."

"The funky green one you refer to is actually called Excalibur," Lara said as she followed Zack towards Sephiroth.

"Excalibur? What a cool name!" Zack exclaimed.

"I wish I could take credit for naming it but alas – Excalibur is an ancient artifact that was named long ago by my predecessors."

"You truly wish to fight me Miss Croft?" Sephiroth asked thinking that she would reconsider on the way here, but she had not.

"Of course General, it's all in good fun is it not?" she asked.

"Indeed," Sephiroth replied as he relinquished the Masamune and took a standard sword that was a good 3 feet shorter than what he was used too, Lara grabbed a similar weapon and they stood in the center of the gym arena about to face off.

Little did they know a ShinRa grunt who had been doing squats when they arrived had run off down the hall to tell everyone who would be interested that the alien woman was about to go one on one against the General. It didn't take long before a small crowd began to gather, but by then the fight was underway and the two combatants were more interested in fending off the others attacks than wondering why they now had a bigger audience.

Lara's eyes locked with Sephiroth as she blocked his attacks, they had begun the fight with her on the offensive but now the tables were turned. His quick attacks were frenzied and she was grateful for the strength materia as she was certain that during the moments they locked swords he would have sent her flying otherwise. Suddenly, Sephiroth got in a lucky swipe that sent her sword askew. Lara immediately did a series of back flips and was able to re-gain repossession of her sword before Sephiroth came down on her with another blow which she was able to fend off easily.

The fight continued in earnest both unaware that Zack was walking around taking bets on who would be the victor. Gil was being passed around freely as there was a decent gathering of ShinRa 3rds and 2nds and even two 1sts if you counted the General and Zack.

They had now been fighting for a good twenty minutes and neither seemed to be tiring. If Tseng hadn't arrived requesting Sephiroth's presence then Shiva only knows how long they would have continued. The fight was labeled a draw. As Sephiroth left the room with Tseng, there were many disappointed groans of the audience who were unhappy there wasn't a definite winner.

"Oh yeah!" Zack exclaimed walking up to Lara grinning. "You held your own like a Soldier 1st. The General is a tough fight."

"Hmm, well I'm glad I didn't disappoint," Lara replied.

Meanwhile Sephiroth accompanied Tseng to the President's office. Tseng didn't understand Sephiroth's fascination with the foreign woman but it was not in his place to question the General.

Rufus was not alone in his office – Shelke Rui was present as well.

"I am ready to begin the Synaptic Neural Dive procedure as soon as the recipient is ready," Shelke said to Rufus and acknowledged the newcomers with a nod.

"Good, you're both here," Rufus said glancing at the two men. "Sephiroth I will need you to help mediate the situation that will arise once Miss Croft finds out what needs to be done."

"Please explain," Sephiroth said, the blank expression on his face not revealing one inkling of what he was truly feeling – anxiety.

"We need to learn all that we can about this Lara Croft, more than she is willing to tell us. I feel the best way to do so is to have Shelke perform her SND to get as much information as we can about this woman."

"That's rather invasive, I don't think she would be opposed to telling us what we wanted to know," Sephiroth stated.

"But then we'd have to trust her explicitly to tell us the truth – with the SND there is no risk of her lying to us," Rufus explained.

"The Turks are ready to bring her in on my order," Tseng said.

"Wait, you are planning to force this on her? Give me a few minutes to ask if she will willingly submit to the procedure. Handling this otherwise will no doubt lead to resentment on her part." Sephiroth's emerald green eyes flashed as he spoke, his passion for the foreigner was obvious. "I just spent the last 30 minutes sparring with her, she fights like a SOLDIER 1st and is intelligent to boot. If you asked me here to be a mediator then allow me to do that and I will convince her to come quietly."

"You've made your case – go," Rufus said his dark-green eyes unwavering as he watched the General leave.

"I will be in the science lab awaiting the prisoner," Shelke stated.

"Yes, and Shelke – do not refer to her as a prisoner while in her presence. Apparently we will be forced to – handle her with care," Rufus smirked as he watched the petite woman leave.

Once they were alone Rufus turned to Tseng. "Do you think Sephiroth is becoming too enthralled with this woman?"

"It's too early to tell," Tseng replied.

"Keep an eye on them, I want to know the moment he begins to think of her as more than a refugee."

Tseng was a bit annoyed by this but tried his best not to let it show in the tone of his voice. "Sir, I am not a mind reader, I have no way of knowing if he's falling for her."

"Well chances are if you find them in some inappropriate situation I think you'll have your answer. Delegate as you see fit but I want them watched at all times." Rufus turned and strode behind his desk and began flipping through some papers. Tseng knew that he had been dismissed and left the room quietly.

* * *

**Shelke's Synaptic Neural Dive is obviously a variation of the Synaptic Net Dive -- I didn't know another way to write this and I hope it's at least plausible. Also I want to give a shout out to the reviewers - Sarah Jones and Lockets and Beads thanks for your support!**


	6. Chapter 6

TOMB OF LIFE

**TOMB OF LIFE**

**CHAPTER 6**

Lara had already returned to her quarters for a shower when she heard a knock on the door. She wrapped a towel around herself and then ran to open the door. Sephiroth stood there with a slightly surprised expression on his face. Finding her answering the door in her current state of undress seemed to unnerve him.

"General, do come in – I'll just go put some clothes on."

Sephiroth nodded in agreement but said nothing as he entered the room. He gazed at her silently as she walked into the adjoining chamber and vanished from sight. The thought that she was naked beneath that soft white towel caused Sephiroth to harden instantly – he was grateful for the loose folds of his trench coat that would hide all evidence of this. He had to concentrate on the reason he was here – to make Lara see his point of view. If she rejected the idea of Shelke's SND, then the situation could deteriorate rapidly.

Lara returned shortly wearing a long sleeveless blue dress with a scoop neck and moderate tan colored sandal heels. "Sorry about that, I wasn't expecting to see anyone so soon after Zack escorted me back here." Lara smiled at him. "I wanted to thank you for participating in the match. I hope you enjoyed it as I did."

"It was -- most refreshing," Sephiroth began, before closing some of the distance between them. "Miss Croft, there is something I need to discuss with you."

"I sense it's serious," Lara replied.

Sephiroth nodded. "You will be introduced to a woman named Shelke Rui – her specialty is something called a Synaptic Neural Dive, in which she can find and retrieve information within a person's brain. This procedure is performed to help decipher what secrets that person may be hiding."

Lara's brow furrowed after hearing the last of his sentence – she knew where this conversation was leading but she wanted him to hear him spell it out for her. "Go on."

"President ShinRa wishes this procedure to be performed upon you – I am hoping you will comply."

Lara locked eyes with the tall man – his handsome face inscrutable. She wondered how he felt about all this. "Do I have a choice?" her hazel eyes flashed at him daring him to deny or confirm it. He did neither and remained silent, though the unmovable look in his green eyes was all the answer she need. "When is this procedure to be performed?"

"Today, Shelke Rui is already here," Sephiroth eyed her as she began to pace the room. "I am told it will not be painful. In fact you will be unconscious for most of it. There _is_ an upside to this Miss Croft."

"Oh Really?" She asked looking at him incredulously.

"As long as President ShinRa sees what he wants to see, and is convinced that you are trustworthy, you will no longer be a prisoner here but a true guest. This will certainly speed along your return to your world, as you will be trusted to work with our scientists and the portal device." Sephiroth hoped this would be the case and that Rufus would not overrule him, though a lot depended on the type of memories Shelke would reveal to them. He was almost confident that she would be the type of person the president could trust.

"Can you explain to me exactly what is going to happen?" Her voice was calm, though her inner emotions were in turmoil.

"Shelke is going to access some of your memories and display them on a projection panel – there will only be a few people present in the room."

"Will you be there?" she asked her gaze unwavering.

"Yes," Sephiroth replied.

"Then let's get it over with – I trust you." Lara didn't trust easily but she did have a gut feeling about people and right now her gut was telling her that Sephiroth would see to it that she came to no harm. If he was present during the SND then she would be safe.

Her words of trust warmed Sephiroth's heart and he hoped he would be able to live up to her expectations. As he escorted her out of the room to the science lab, he couldn't help thinking about what he would be witness to – the Lara of the past. Perhaps he'd even be privy to certain aspects of her personal life. It was very important for him to know if she had a man waiting for her back home.

Shelke was the only person in the room when Lara arrived with Sephiroth. Lara was a bit taken aback as she observed the short-haired brunette. She looked no more than twelve years old, but was apparently a grown woman of twenty-one.

Hollander was the next person to show up and he proceeded to set Lara up on a medical table and place sensory lapels on her forehead. He also gave her a sedative injection that would induce a sleeplike state. Shelke was set up on a similar medical table, with a computer adjacent to it of which a round helm was attached. The sensory lapels connected to Lara were also connected to the CPU of the computer, and thus to Shelke.

Once Rufus and Tseng arrived – Shelke announced that she was ready to begin. Zack ran in after the last two and asked if he could sit in. Sephiroth didn't want too many people being privy to Lara's memories but he knew Zack could be trusted, and Rufus didn't care either way. Placing the helm on her head, Shelke began the procedure, and very soon the projection terminal came to life with images of Lara's past.

The first image was of Lara as a young girl on a plane with her Mother, as the scene progressed all present witnessed the tragic crash that both Mother and daughter had walked away from alive. It was short lived however when Lara's mother sacrificed herself for her daughter against something that looked an awful lot like her sword.

Her memories fast forwarded to her reunion with her father and the close relationship she formed with him as her only surviving parent, but then his untimely death when she was in her late teens also flashed across the screen.

She began to go on many archeological adventures some of which gained her infamy in the press and around the world. The reasoning behind this was to find out what happened to her mother and redeem her father's name, which had been tarnished over his belief that his wife was still alive.

The timeline of adventures shown included when Lara met the devious Jacqueline Natla to her demise beneath the Pillars of Atlantis. All present were impressed by Lara's athletic prowess and abilities with her trusty pistols and magnetic grapple.

The mysterious storyline then changed to Bolivia where Lara finally got a lead dealing with the Excalibur sword, and what had happened to her mother. This caused her to embark on another journey across her world where she encountered many different people.

Sephiroth was moved as was everyone present in the last scene where Lara discovered Amanda, a once trust archeological associate had turned against her and was indirectly responsible for her mother's death. It revealed the fury that she was capable of as well as her restraint. Before she knocked Amanda unconscious with the hilt of her gun she had said through clenched teeth. _"From this day forth your every breath is a gift from me!"_

All in the room were impressed with her wide berth of emotions. She could be cold, deadly and calculating in one memory and completely comical and lightheaded in another memory particularly in images with her staff, Zip, Alistair and Winston.

Zack found himself laughing at the memory of Lara practicing against a training robot Zip had built. After she dragged the bullet ridden remains of it back to Zip's lab, he had a few choice words for her.

"_Oh Lara not live rounds again! This is going to be a major remodel you know," Zip complained._

"_Was it programmed to stop before it took my head off?" Lara asked matter-of-factly._

_Zip looked sheepish. "Well no, but you said make it more challenging!" He whined._

"_Hence the live fire," Lara said winking at him before she continued dancing to the techno music that was now blaring from the robot's CD track. _

The projection then continued to portray her memories up through her arrival in Gaza to her entrance in Gaia -- they watched as she tried to shoot the creatures with her bullets and as the inexperienced soldier grunts got themselves killed for not reacting quicker. They also witnessed Lara taking out one of the creatures and then laying low after being injured. The last scene portrayed was her fight with Sephiroth before Vincent took her out of commission, then the screen faded black and Shelke removed her helmet.

"Hmm, you never mentioned Vincent Valentine was there," Tseng commented to Sephiroth.

"He has a penchant for following me around it seems," Sephiroth muttered. "Either way, what's the verdict?" He turned towards Rufus.

Rufus ran a hand through his sandy blond hair. In truth he had been extremely impressed with this 'Lady Croft' as many in the memories had addressed her. He would love to have someone like her working for him at ShinRa, and he had absolutely no reason to continue to keep her under lock and key. How would he convince her to stay on Gaia when her will to return to her planet was so strong? "You were right Sephiroth. She will be treated as a proper guest from now on."

"And what about her being able to work with the portal device?" The silver-haired man questioned.

"She will not be denied access to it. Was there anything else Sephiroth?" Rufus would allow no one else but Sephiroth to address him as such – the man was too important to ShinRa.

"In fact there is, Miss Croft has requested to see our world before she departs it. I would like to grant her this personally, as her guide," Sephiroth stated.

Zack bit back a smile at Sephiroth's comment while he awaited Rufus's answer.

"As you wish," Rufus replied.

Sephiroth bowed slightly and turned back to Lara who had begun to stir. "I'll take her back to her quarters." Without further ado he lifted Lara in his arms and left the science lab, Zack followed suit.

Once Hollander and Tseng were the only ones left in the room the president said, "Hollander, I need you to make sure something unfortunate happens to the portal device. The lovely Lady Croft, will be spending a very long time with us."

"Yes sir," Hollander said with a smirk on his face.

Tseng looked on in silence. He had learned a long time ago not to react to some of the dirty deeds he performed for ShinRa, though it bothered him that they would in essence betray this woman whom he had come to respect. The ruthlessness passed down by his father was a trait Rufus seemed to have in spades.

--

The following day, Lara stood in one of the busy Midgar marketplaces with Sephiroth by her side. Her weapons had been returned to her, and she was wearing her pistols proudly strapped to her thighs with her tanned colored shorts and matching top. Excalibur was detached and hidden inside her backpack.

Sephiroth was in his usual black trench coat attire with the Masamune strapped to his back. Taking weapons for a simple shopping trip would be considered ludicrous on Earth, but apparently Gaia was still held quite a bit of danger even in civilized towns like Midgar. Unsavory characters were abundant, and there were wild animals that could sneak into the city.

Lara had already purchased several outfits she felt were more appropriate to her style and was slightly surprised that Sephiroth had offered to hold the bags for her. She didn't question his pleasant demeanor and continued shopping – now they stood at a booth which sold jewelry. She was glancing at a particular blue pendant with aquamarine stones – it reminded her of a pendant that once belonged to her mother. "It's beautiful," She commented.

"You should have it," Sephiroth suggested.

"No it's not necessary, I've finally got something other than dresses and that is what I really needed," Lara said.

Sephiroth didn't push her but did make a mental note of the pendant she had found so interesting. He was distracted from this when he felt a peculiar presence and knew someone was watching him. It was not unusual to be subject to countless stares when he ventured out in public – he was a famous ShinRa General after all, but this uneasy feeling made him realize he was being observed by someone other than a fan. He glanced at the bustling street to take note that the traffic had come to a stop due to a red light. Sitting there on his motorbike was Cloud Strife. Even though Sephiroth could not see his blue eyes covered by his biker goggles, he was certain the man was glaring daggers at him if the scowl on his lips was any indication.

"Friend of yours?" Lara asked, she had followed Sephiroth's gaze to see what had his attention.

"Hardly," Sephiroth replied and watched as the light turned green and Cloud drove away.

"You know – you still haven't told me very much about you and, seeing that now you know all about me, it's only fair."

"When the time is right, I will tell you all you wish to know." Sephiroth locked emerald eyes with hazel ones. "We should go, unless there is something else you need to purchase?"

"No I'm good," Lara replied, she wondered if he would keep his promise – only time would tell.

That night Sephiroth had offered to take Lara to dinner, but before he had promised to help a Soldier cadet with his practice rounds, and was in the gym at the moment fulfilling that promise. Lara had noticed during her previous trips to the gym that there was a glass dome overlooking it. She decided it was the perfect way to observe Sephiroth unguarded while he mentored a student, plus she could also take in the view of the surrounding areas. She stood above the glass looking down at them now as they sparred and then paused so Sephiroth could give directions to the cadet.

Lara hadn't been observing them long before she felt a presence behind her. Turning immediately, she found a tall man standing on the roof, with only a couple of yards separating them. Something told her he hadn't come from the door leading to the stairwell that was the only entrance to the roof – this fact put her on edge. He had long flowing black hair and wore a red headband that did very little to keep the hair out of his face. The red cloak he wore had a high mantle that obscured half of his face, but it fanned out behind him in an eerie fashion. Her eyes were drawn to the golden claw gauntlet that was attached to his left arm and she idly wondered what he would need that for. She also couldn't help but take note of the large revolver strapped to his leather clad leg.

The man walked forward ignoring her and once he was close enough, he turned his entire attention to the sparring scene in the gym below. Lara stared at him for a few more seconds before finally breaking the silence. "Who are you?"

It took several moments before the man finally raised his head and looked directly at her. His eyes were an intense ruby red, she had never seen iris's that color before. They might have been inhuman, but they were beautiful. "I am Vincent Valentine."

Lara's hands instantly went to her pistols. She then raised both barrels at him -- the man did not even flinch. "You, you're Chaos."

"Hmm," Vincent turned his gaze back to the gym below.

"What are you doing here? I know you're not a part of ShinRa," Lara stated, she was a bit perturbed by the nonchalance this man displayed.

"I'm not here to cause trouble," Vincent replied without looking at her.

Lara glanced down at Sephiroth and the unknown trainee then said. "Do you know them?" Her hazel gaze returned to the red cloaked man.

"Perhaps,"

Lara holstered her guns realizing the man was not a threat. "What do you want?"

"Does it matter?" He asked looking up at the darkening sky.

"Perhaps," Lara replied, turning his cryptic answers back on him.

He issued a quiet "Humph," As his ruby gaze once again locked with hers. "So you're on their side now – that didn't take very long at all."

"Is there something you think I should know?" Lara asked.

"What has Sephiroth told you?"

"Where you are concerned? Not much of anything."

"Then that is the way it should be." Vincent held her gaze for a brief moment before he ran to the edge of the building and jumped off.

Lara quickly ran to the edge and witnessed as he transformed into an ethereal red mist that sailed off in the distance. She was transfixed by his shape shifting abilities and the man himself. To describe him as enigmatic was an understatement. She only wished that people would open up about him, but his topic seemed to be off limits. She was certain Zack new something, the next time she saw the upbeat SOLDIER, she'd be sure to see what she could pry out of him.

That night, Lara and Sephiroth opted for a quiet dinner in her quarters provided that he brought the food, which he did by stopping in the ShinRa dinning room and filling two trays before heading out. As they sat at the small table in the living area, Lara wondered if she should broach the subject about Vincent once more but decided to ask about his sister instead. "So are you an Aeris very close?"

"Perhaps not as close as she would like us to be," Sephiroth replied before taking a sip of his wine.

"Tell me about your parents," Lara urged.

"My father was Professor Gast. He was head of the ShinRa science department before he died a couple of years ago."

"I'm sorry to hear that, and your mother?"

"I never knew my mother. She died shortly after I was born."

"I see – you have my condolences."

"It's okay, can't really miss someone you never knew."

Lara didn't know how true his last statement was – family was family and there were unbreakable bonds no matter the state of the relationship. She had no doubt he was putting up a brave front for her benefit and wished he didn't feel the need to. She thought it best to change the subject. "Is President ShinRa a good man in your opinion?"

"Define_ good_," Sephiroth replied.

"Is he a man of his word?"

"President ShinRa is a leader and sometimes leaders have to make difficult choices for the good of the people," Sephiroth stated.

"That's all well and good but you didn't answer the question." Lara raised an eyebrow at him.

"He has made some decisions that many have not agreed with at times, myself included. However I have never wavered in my belief that he has always tried to do the right thing, even though his methods are sometimes suspect."

"I see," Lara said, realizing that she had put the silver-haired man in a difficult position. Rufus was his boss, so there should have been a certain unspoken respect for him, but Lara understood the type of man that Sephiroth was and knew that he would not mince words if his feelings were so inclined.

"What would you like to do tomorrow?" Sephiroth asked.

"Actually before I go traveling the world with you I would like to check in on the science department and see how the work with the portal device is coming," Lara explained.

"That can be arranged," Sephiroth replied. As they finished their dinner the topic turned to the ShinRa Company and Mako energy. Lara found the subject quite fascinating, the life and death of the planet all tied into this Lifestream. She didn't know what to make of the company's use of the Lifestream to further advances in their society, but she realized she had no right to judge these people on their practices.

Once the dinner was over, Sephiroth lingered a bit and Lara felt there was something else he wanted to discuss with her, but didn't know how to broach the subject. She figured she'd let him sleep on it since she was pretty exhausted herself. "Well thank you for dinner," She smiled.

Sephiroth gazed at her silently – emerald green eyes holding her hazel gaze for almost a minute. "It was my pleasure – good night." He bowed slightly before letting himself out.


	7. Chapter 7

TOMB OF LIFE

**TOMB OF LIFE**

**CHAPTER 7**

On her way to the science lab the following day, Lara ran into Zack. She was wearing a sleeveless, short cropped, black top that revealed a decent portion of her flat stomach, and long camouflage pants with her rugged soled boots. Zack, in his usual SOLDIER 1st attire of all black was all smiles when he saw her.

"Hey Lara," He grinned, they had been on a first name basis since the day of their track and field excursion. The cheerful young man wasn't much for formalities and Lara couldn't help feeling enthusiastic whenever she was around him.

"Can I talk to you for a minute Zack?" Lara asked.

"Anytime Lara," They ducked into an empty training room for some privacy.

"I met Vincent Valentine – officially this time. He was on the roof of the gym last night," Lara explained.

"I see," Zack said giving her a rueful look.

"What can you tell me about him? I'm assuming that his ability to change form is not something that is common among your people," Lara said.

"You're right it's not. Vincent is the result of several scientific experiments which have led to his current state.

"Experiments?" Lara echoed the concern on her face evident.

"I don't know all the details, but as I understand it they had to be performed in order to save his life," Zack explained.

"What is his link to ShinRa?"

"Well, Vincent was once a Turk – many years ago."

"I see, and the situation with Sephiroth – why do they hate each other?"

"I'm almost pretty sure Vincent doesn't hate Sephiroth," Zack replied.

"Can't have a rivalry if the hatred is only one sided. What aren't you telling me?" Lara wanted to know.

"It's actually a personal matter that I am not at liberty to discuss."

"I understand," Lara sighed. "I suppose that means I'll just have to find out on my own." She reached for the doorknob and opened it, "Thanks Zack." She then resumed her trek to the science lab.

Hollander was not in the lab when she arrived, but one of his assistants directed her to the portal device. She read some of the notes on what they had discovered so far which wasn't much. They hadn't been able to do anymore than she had done before – slight mist would appear only to evaporate shortly after without forming an actual portal.

"Where is Hollander now?" Lara asked, thinking that maybe she should go over the test chart with him so they could discuss the best path to move forward.

"He should be in the observation room," The assistant replied.

From Lara's previous tour of the ShinRa complex, she knew that the observation room was on the same floor as the science lab just three doors down. She thanked the assistant and left the room in search of Hollander. She made it there in short order and thought to knock, but noticed the door was slightly ajar. Curiosity got the better of her and she decided to slowly peer around the edge of the door, to sneak a peak at what the good doctor was up to.

Lara had to stifle a gasp at what she saw. The observation room consisted of mirror plates on every wall panel except the door and there were sparse furnishings with only a few pieces of computer and monitoring equipment. Hollander, stood behind the computer panel now, but it was the person who levitated in the center of the room that had caught Lara's attention. Sephiroth, shirtless, dressed in only his leather pants and boots floated in the center of the room, his hands lying at his sides. His eyes closed -- he seemed to be meditating. Her gaze was drawn to the long gray wing that extended out of his back on the right hand side.

Lara wasn't sure how long she stood there staring at him when his eyes suddenly opened and locked with hers in the reflection of the mirrors. "My apologies," Lara quickly muttered – after closing the door behind her she took off at a brisk pace down the hall. Her presence had been intrusive, not to mention rude – how would she ever face Sephiroth again. She didn't have to wait long to find out.

"Lara…"

She paused, and didn't have to turn around to know that it was Sephiroth who had called her name. It was the first time he had used her given name instead of referring to her studiously as 'Miss Croft,' she found that she liked the way her first name played across the deep timber of his voice. Once she found the courage to turn around and face him she was not surprised to see that he was still shirtless, but was quite baffled by the fact that his wing had now vanished. "I came to see Hollander I… didn't know you'd be there."

"That's okay, I was afraid I may have startled you – I simply wanted to explain," Sephiroth stated closing the distance between them.

"You don't need to explain, not if you don't want to." Although Lara was dying to hear what he had to say she didn't want him to feel pressured into it.

"I am one of three SOLDIER's, that contain S genes which among other things give us the wing appendage trait. It's something that ShinRa had been experimenting with for some time – a way to make faster and stronger SOLDIERS. The gene therapy does not work on everyone, nor do we administer it freely, and most importantly these tests were all completely consensual," Sephiroth explained.

"May I?" Lara asked as she slowly circled around him until she was standing directly behind him. He did not move as he gave her his consent. Lara stared at the white flesh of his back muscles, which was pretty much flawless except for a long, thin, white scar which had to be the exit point of the wing. Involuntarily her hand shot out and touched the scar gently – she was unaware of the effect her warm touch was having on Sephiroth but was more interested in her examination of the scar. "When you extract the wing, does it hurt?"

"Every time," Sephiroth replied.

The scar began to fade under her intense gaze and it dawned on her that the wing actually created a wound when it was extracted. "How are you able to heal so quickly?"

"It's part of the reason the S gene only works on so few, the ability to heal rapidly is uncommon among my people," Sephiroth explained.

Lara stood there behind him for how long she was unsure and watched mesmerized as the scar healed completely leaving not a trace behind. She hadn't realized she had been stroking his bare back until he slowly turned around to face her. The blazing heat that was just below the surface was clearly revealed in his jade eyes. She could not mistake the raw desire she saw there. Lara took a step back, suddenly realizing that she may be in over her head. "I should let you get back to Hollander."

Sephiroth's response was to grasp her hand and pull her closer to him. His face leaned in now, mere inches away from hers. Lara was fully expecting to be kissing him any second now, when suddenly the sound of someone clearing his throat behind them interrupted the moment. They drew apart quickly and turned to look at Tseng standing there, with his arms folded across his chest.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything," Tseng said knowing full well that he was.

"No of course not," Lara said quickly. "I just remembered I have some errands to run." She swiftly walked past Tseng, leaving the two men to their own devices.

Lara had been on pins on needles for most of the rest of the day, but she had expertly managed to avoid Sephiroth by heading into Midgar under the ruse of doing more shopping. In essence she just felt the need to stay away from the alluring General before she did something she'd regret. Actually, she pondered why she would regret it if she gave in and allowed herself to have a fling with the handsome, silver-haired man. Soon enough she would return to Earth and that would be the end of it – wouldn't it?

Lara didn't realize she was idly standing outside a fruit shop as her thoughts had her so preoccupied. She snapped out of it when a certain young man pulled up in front of her on a huge black motorcycle. She recognized him as the man who had given Sephiroth the evil eye when they were both at the market place the other day. He had spiky blond hair and once he removed his goggles, she noticed the deep blue eyes much like Zack's.

After the initial once over, he ignored her and began to unload some boxes from the motorcycle and then took them into the shop. Once he had made his delivery he returned to his motorcycle only to have a young girl run up to him apparently out of breath.

"Cloud, Cloud there are monsters attacking in the park!"

"Marlene go home, I'll take care of it," Cloud stated, before retracting Fenrir's side slots that held his weapons and grabbing his sword, he then headed off down the street in the direction to the park.

It was burrower slugs which found the moist area underneath the plate in the Midgar slums to be an ideal nesting place. Cloud decided to put a crimp in their plans. Drawing on Ultima Weapon, Cloud hacked, chopped and slashed the overgrown insects to pieces. Once they were all dead, he swiveled his sword above his head before placing it on his back. He was about to turn to leave when a gun shot rang out and another burrower which had been perched on top of one of the sleds fell over dead. He looked up to see a beautiful woman with auburn colored hair striding towards him. Her pistol was still smoking revealing she was responsible for sparing him the ambush of the dead burrower. He couldn't help but admire her shapely body clad in camouflage snug fitting pants and a short cropped sleeveless black shirt. He closed the distance between them and watched as she holstered her pistol that was one of two strapped to either thigh.

"Thank you," Cloud said when he was close enough to see the color of her eyes. They were a tawny gold – so beautiful.

"You're welcome," Lara replied giving him a half smile.

"You're Sephiroth's girl," Cloud stated.

"And what would give you that idea?" Lara was a little taken aback by the question.

"I saw you with him in the market the other day."

"And is every woman you see in his presence automatically his_ girl_?" Lara wanted to know.

"So what are you to him then?" Cloud asked.

"Perhaps I should be asking _you_ that same question. I witnessed your exchange. I can tell there is no love lost between either of you," Lara smirked.

"I'll gladly answer that. There is nothing between us, except the occasional desire to run each other through – your turn," Cloud replied, the corners of his lips twitching upward in an expression that was not exactly a smile but close.

"And here I thought I was a horrible conversationalist," Lara chuckled.

"Who are you?" Cloud was really intrigued by her now.

"Lara Croft and you are Cloud," She grinned then continued. "I overheard your conversation with Marlene before."

"Cloud Strife, at your service," He locked eyes with hers while fervently wishing that Sephiroth indeed had not laid any claims to her. "A word of advice, if you really aren't with Sephiroth then you should stay away from him. He's trouble."

"And I should take advice from a man who is a confirmed rival of Sephiroth?" Lara could not mask the humor in her tawny colored eyes.

"True, perhaps I am not the best person to be objective, but ask around – the General is not as well loved as he would like you to believe."

Lara let her gaze play over the young man, she liked his attire. A black zippered sweater that was sleeveless adorned his chest, he wore a single sleeve on his right arm which she thought was an interesting fashion statement. Loose-fitting black pants and rugged soled boots completed his attire. "Well Mr. Strife, it was a pleasure to meet you, but I'd best be going now."

"Please, call me Cloud." He said gazing directly into her hazel eyes. "I fully intend to call you, Lara." And he meant that quite literally as he flipped open his cell phone then asked for her number.

Lara was intrigued by him, so she swapped numbers with the blond even though she knew she was playing with fire due to his animosity with Sephiroth. However she wasn't about to let the silver-haired man dictate who she could or couldn't be friends with. "Perhaps I'll see you around Cloud."

"Count on it," Cloud replied as his lips curved into a true smile. He watched as she left the park, his eyes drawn to her shapely hips as she walked.

That evening, Lara realized she had several messages on her phone from Sephiroth, apparently he had been trying to reach her ever since their incident in the hallway. She had been given the phone on the first day of her acceptance among ShinRa and was pleased by the gesture, as it was a sign of her fitting in. However, it was also a way for them to keep tabs on her.

Lara wasn't sure if she was ready to face him yet as her emotions were still a bit frazzled over their 'almost kiss,' she still wasn't sure what she'd say once she saw him. One thing she was certain about was that she couldn't be alone with him again, and thought it best to postpone their world trip for the time being.

After changing into a suitable dinner dress – a pale blue concoction that outlined her hour glass figure perfectly, she decided to go watch the sunset on the gym roof before facing the dinner crowds in the ShinRa dinning hall. The dresses at least still came in handy for dinner time, and she didn't want them to go unused.

Once on the roof, she inhaled deeply breathing in the fresh air while watching the sun begin to dip below the horizon. She hadn't been there very long before Vincent appeared on the roof next to her. Lara glanced at him but he ignored her, instead his beautiful ruby eyes were focused on the sunset.

They stayed that way for a while in relative silence, and Lara wondered how long he would have remained silent if she hadn't decided to speak up. "I find your ability to shape shift fascinating, I'd love to hear all about it but you don't seem the type to be willing to share." Lara wasn't sure if he'd heard her as he continued to stare at the horizon of which the sun had now dipped beneath bathing the sky in a pink hue.

Eventually, he turned crimson eyes to her. "That would be correct," He simply replied.

"Hmm, well I am determined to learn all I can about you." Lara turned away from the edge of the roof only to find that her heel had been caught in an indentation which sent her sprawling sideways. Vincent expertly caught her before she fell onto the hard concrete. Her face was now mere inches from his, she could feel his warm breath on her neck and it sent chills down her spine. She wasn't sure how long they might have stayed that way if she hadn't heard the scream of rage that came from behind them. Vincent quickly righted Lara to her feet and turned to meet Sephiroth's onslaught.

The silver-haired man had been looking for Lara and had been told by one of the trainee's that he had seen her heading for the gym roof, so he came directly here hoping to have a chance to speak to her alone before they went to dinner. He certainly did not expect to find her in the arms of his father. Sephiroth saw red as he drew the Masamune and charged Valentine.

Vincent removed the Death Penalty and was able to block Sephiroth's attack with the gun blade before the force of the General's blow took them both over the edge of the building.

Lara screamed and watched helpless as they were locked in a freefall down the side of the building. She had a moments respite when she realized they made it to the ground safely but had immediately begun fighting again. Lara wished she had her grapple with her which was the only way other than taking the stairs to get down there quickly. She had to go with the latter and quickly flipped off her stilettos so they wouldn't hinder her from sailing down the stairs in a mad dash.

Before she made it out to the courtyard, she could hear gunfire and the click of metal against metal. She was horrified of what she would find as she rounded the side of the building. It seemed both men were still in one piece but they were now locked in a battle of strength – the Death Penalty clashed against the Masamune. Lara ran towards them determined to break up the fight. The sounds of the battle were also attracting other ShinRa personnel. Eventually the two combatants flung each other off which gave Lara the opportunity to come between them.

Lara was almost barreled over by Sephiroth in his blind rage. Through his angry haze Sephiroth could hear Lara calling his name and he allowed himself to return to reality. He glanced down to see Lara pressing her firm body against his – her hazel eyes pleading with him to stop. He lowered the Masamune and gently grasped her chin with his free hand. "Are you alright?" He asked, in that moment he only had eyes for her.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," Lara kept repeating it and held his hand against her face with one of her own, hoping to bring home the fact that she was real. He was holding her in his arms and she was safe and sound.

Vincent looked on in silence, he wouldn't have believed it if he hadn't seen it, Sephiroth had feelings for this woman. He glanced around to realize that Angeal and Zack plus a few other ShinRa grunts had made it on the scene.

Zack glanced at Vincent empathically before saying, "You should go."

Vincent turned to Zack then nodded. Vaulting into the air he transformed into a wave of red mist and sailed away. He could see the look of hatred Sephiroth turned his way before he was out of range and they were no more than a blur to him. It seemed he only managed to make the state of relations between him and his son a lot worst.

"Excitement is over, dinner is being served as we speak," Angeal spoke up, indicating that Zack and the other ShinRa grunts leave the couple alone.

Once they were alone, Lara finally broke Sephiroth's strong embrace and locked eyes with the taller man. "Sephiroth, what just happened?"

He knew exactly what she was referring too – he had lost it and for no good reason. His mind had deteriorated and all reasoning had fled when he saw Lara in Vincent's arms. "Why was he holding you?" He asked softly.

"My heels – told you they weren't my thing, I tripped and he caught me before I fell," Lara explained.

"And you're okay?" He asked glancing now at her bare feet that peeked out from underneath the hem of the blue dress.

"Yes, yes I'm fine," She smiled at him hoping it would help to reassure him. Was his outburst due to jealousy – or was it something else?

"What were you doing on the roof with him?" Sephiroth asked.

"Apparently we both find looking at the sunset to be a pleasant pastime." At the confused look on his face she continued. "I discovered a few days ago that Mr. Valentine likes to come to the gym roof to watch you spar, which is what I assumed was his reason for being there this evening, but he found me instead." The look of anguish that crossed his handsome features tore at her heart. "Sephiroth what is it?"

"How long have you been seeing…my _father?_" At the surprised look on Lara's face he realized he may have made a mistake in assuming she knew it all. "You didn't know." It was more a statement than a question.

"How would I know when no one would tell me what your special relationship was?" Lara looked at him incredulously. "He's your father? How is that even possible?" Vincent didn't look any older than Sephiroth, she simply found the fact that they were father and son too incredible to believe.

"What do you know of him?" Sephiroth asked as he turned and stared out and the manicured ShinRa lawns, the Lawn Lamps had now come alive with the light from the sun gone.

"Just that he was a former Turk and had been subject to several experiments," Lara said.

"Well one of those experiments gave him a nearly indestructible body, as a side affect he became ageless."

"Why did you tell me Professor Gast was your father?"

"Because he was my father, in every way that counted – we may not have been blood related but he was the one that raised me, while _Vincent_ was off hibernating in a coffin for thirty years."

"Oh my god," Lara began, as her eyes locked with his once more. "I had no idea."

"So, Vincent finally comes into my life two years ago, only I have no idea who he really is. He joins with the eco – terrorist group Avalanche and we square off a few times. Then before Gast died, he found a letter from my mother detailing the fact that Vincent was my biological father. I didn't believe it, but Vincent I suppose he always knew there was a possibility." Sephiroth ran a hand through his silver tresses before continuing. "When the eco wars were over, we formed a tenuous truce that even led to us having a paternity test done. It was proven without a doubt that he was indeed my father, and I began to hate him even more. My mother died alone and unhappy, after she had done everything to save his miserable life. And he just vanished, never to be seen again for thirty years. Do you understand why I will never see him as my father?" Sephiroth asked her.

Lara was at a loss for words – she had a sense about people and didn't think Vincent was a bad man, but she didn't know what to think of his actions either. She felt that something was missing, there had to be a part of the puzzle that was not clicking. These men should not be at each other's throats, not when they were father and son. "Let's get you inside," Lara said, stroking his shoulder as she led him back inside the complex.

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

TOMB OF LIFE

**TOMB OF LIFE**

**CHAPTER 8**

**Fair warning - this chapter is romance heavy with some OOC scenes. **

* * *

Lara escorted Sephiroth back to his room realizing that he was in no condition to face the crowds of the dinning hall. Once at the door she offered to bring him back a tray, but he refused, opting to invite her inside under the prospects of having a surprise for her.

It was Lara's first time in his apartment – it was definitely bachelor with dark blues and blacks the prominent colors of the furniture and the walls. She saw him disappear into an adjacent room, and when he re-emerged he was minus the Masamune but plus a small box he held tightly between his hands.

"I got this for you," Sephiroth said, before handing her the tiny box.

Lara took the box and glanced at him warily, then she opened it and looked inside. Amidst a velvet cushion was the blue pendant she had admired at the market place. "It's beautiful, but I'd told you I didn't need it," Lara said glancing back at him.

"It will match perfectly with what you're wearing now." Sephiroth took the necklace from the box then moved behind her, intent on putting it on her.

Lara realized he wasn't going to take no for an answer so she pulled he auburn curls out of the way revealing her slender neck to his view. She had no idea what effect the arousing sight of her bare neck elicited in him. She felt the light weight of the necklace and pendant as it descended around her and heard the soft clasping sound as Sephiroth completed his task. When he turned her around to admire his handiwork his eyes lingered only briefly on the pendant before they returned to her face, her eyes, then her mouth.

Suddenly, Lara's face was pressed against his as his mouth collided with hers in a bruising kiss. Lara blinked a few times at the intensity of the onslaught before closing her eyes allowing herself to relish in the taste and feel of the warm mouth against hers. She didn't know how long they had been kissing, but when he lifted her in his arms and began to carry her to the bedroom her passions were so inflamed as were his that she made no move to deny him. They tumbled onto his king sized bed and soon were lost to each other and their flaring desires.

--

A man dressed in black crept slowly into Sephiroth's quarters that night. The apartment was mostly in darkness, but once he entered the bedroom – pale moonlight spilled in through an open window offering enough illumination for him to make out the couple entwined between the sheets on the bed. Taking his cell phone, he quickly took a picture before making his way back out of the room.

--

Lara awoke in a euphoric haze – had it all been a dream or had she really taken her relationship with Sephiroth to the next level? She felt a presence stir beside her which prompted her to open her eyes. Lying next to her with eyes closed was the silver-haired General – her new lover. She couldn't help reaching out and gently caressing his cheek, in response to her touch she watched as his eyes fluttered open and a sultry emerald gaze collided with her own. "So I didn't imagine it," Lara whispered, before lowering her eyes to his lips. She leaned forward and he met her halfway as their mouths crushed against each other in an early morning kiss. Moments later she abruptly pulled away with a light laugh covering her mouth with her hand. "I'm sorry, morning breath."

"You taste wonderful," Sephiroth replied, his eyes burning into hers. He was so pleased she hadn't stopped him last night. In fact, she had been quite enthusiastic about their lovemaking. She had been so passionate, more so than any other woman he had been with in the past. Now would be the perfect time to build upon their newfound relationship. "So how long will it take you to get ready?"

"To go where?" Lara asked.

"We're leaving for Costa Del Sol within the hour, Company Jet will be available – oh, and pack warm it's a tropical area," Sephiroth explained. "It seems a fitting time to begin our Gaia world tour."

Lara grinned at him before leaning in for another quick kiss then bounded up in bed to get ready.

An hour and a half later Sephiroth and Lara were aboard one of the ShinRa jets bound for Costa Del Sol, the resort area that was a popular vacation destination for many on the planet.

"So, did you pack your swim trunks?" Lara asked the silver-haired man – a twinkle of amusement in her hazel eyes.

Sephiroth had a half grin on his face. "I don't have any."

"Well I don't have any either, are you suggesting we skinny dip on this trip?" she held back a giggle.

"Even though I would gladly love another chance to see you naked, we can purchase swim suits there." There was a sensually wicked spark in his jade eyes.

Lara crossed her legs and rested her hand over Sephiroth's which lay on the chair handle. "I sense we are going to have a marvelous time."

"If we spend a good portion of that time in the bedroom, then I agree." Sephiroth burst into a full grin this time.

Lara squeezed her eyes shut, if she were a lesser woman she would have been blushing furiously at the moment, but it took more than mere suggestive speech to turn the seasoned adventurer a light shade of pink. Eventually she was able to look away from Sephiroth's engagingly handsome face and glance out the window – it seemed they were about to take off.

--

Later that day near the Midgar marketplace, Cloud sat astride Fenrir and pulled out his phone. Punching a speed dial code he placed it at his ear and listened. No answer. He tried the call once more but stiffened, when he heard someone speak behind him.

"Who is Lara?"

Cloud turned around to see Zack Fair standing there. "Zack, haven't seen you in a while." He flipped his phone close depriving his friend from looking at the screen.

"Yes – been a little busy at ShinRa," Zack said coming to stand next to his friend. "I couldn't help but noticing your phone call to a certain _Lara_."

"You're too nosey by far," Cloud stated, through the twinkle in his Mako blue eyes were reminiscent with mirth.

"No big secret there," Zack replied with a grin.

"She's just a girl I met," Cloud idly replied.

"Gorgeous auburn hair, hazel eyes that could stop a man dead in his tracks, an ass that won't quit – oh, and breasts the size of melons?" Zack gave Cloud a knowing look.

"Okay, so I take it you know her," Cloud said, replacing his phone in his pocket.

"Yes I do, she just left with Sephiroth for Costa Del Sol this morning," Zack replied.

Cloud swore under his breath and glanced away. Lara had said she wasn't Sephiroth's girl, well at least she had denied the claim – so why was she going to that romantic locale with him? "What is she to him?"

"If anyone else asked me that question, then I would say that really isn't any of their business, but for you ..."

"Spit it out," Cloud said his crankiness now evident.

"Lara is a guest here and she was promised a tour of Gaia – the good spots anyways, so they are kicking off the start of a world tour. I'm not sure why Sephy decided to start with Costa Del Sol though." Zack shrugged, though he was secretly watching Clouds reaction. He was not surprised to see that the spiky haired blond seemed pissed. "Cloud,"

"What?" Cloud replied returning his attention to Zack.

"How do you know her?" Zack was curious now.

"I met her one day in the park, we exchanged numbers." Cloud replied. He paused before continuing, "Does Sephiroth have any claim to her?"

"If he did, would that stop you?" Zack smirked.

"Stop what?" Cloud asked with a confused expression on his face.

"Oh, you tell me." Zack sobered then. "You know – this would devastate Tifa."

"What exactly?" Cloud was becoming impatient with his friend.

"The fact that you're attracted to another woman you just met and barely know when Tifa has been trying to get that response from you for years now."

"Zack I don't need a lecture, Tifa knows exactly where we stand I have always made that clear to her," Cloud replied.

"Right, anyways they are going to be gone for at least two weeks, if I were you I probably wouldn't call her. Not really sure how Sephiroth will react if he finds out it's you," Zack said running a hand through is spiky black hair.

"So you're saying he _does_ have some claim to her?"

"Listen, I honestly don't know, but you and Sephiroth aren't exactly bosom buddies. Do you want to come to blows again over something this personal? Think about it." Zack ruffled Clouds blond hair as was his wont and then gave him a half grin. "This is me just trying to keep you out of trouble." He waved at Cloud then walked off.

Cloud sat still for a moment, thinking about Zack's words. A part of him would love to infuriate Sephiroth, but he wouldn't do it at Lara's expense. His interest in her was genuine, but if he sat back and allowed her to get closer to Sephiroth, then any relationship he may hope to form with her would be over before it began. Cloud didn't think Sephiroth had a caring bone in his body, he couldn't imagine any intelligent woman falling for him especially not one like Lara Croft. However, it was possible that he could show a side of himself to a woman that he would never reveal to a man much less Cloud.

--

Lara sat on a lounge chair on one of the beautiful beach resorts Costa Del Sol had to offer. Sephiroth was seated on the lounge next to her. She observed him in his long black swim trunks with his silver hair fanned out beneath him, he looked like an angel. "Lotion?" Lara asked holding the sun tan lotion bottle over to him. "Your skin is so fair I imagine you'd burn easily."

"No, I don't burn," Sephiroth replied, refusing her offer.

"Of course you don't Mr. I-heal-almost-instantly," Lara chuckled. "You know that would come in handy in my line of work. No need to carry around a medical kit if I'll heal after a few minutes."

Sephiroth smiled at her, he had been doing that a lot lately while he was around her. And who wouldn't, the woman was a breath of fresh air, not to mention the fact that she was real easy on the eyes. His emerald gaze roved over her now, she was wearing a white strappy bikini and white rimmed sunglasses. He liked the way the bikini showed off her voluptuous figure. He'd never forget the sight of her naked as he had witnessed in the moonlight the previous night, and seeing her once again in a similar state of undress was playing havoc on his libido. He kept thinking about getting her back to their hotel room.

"You know I've never seen you wear anything other than black. And don't get me wrong, you do make for a dashing package in your black armor, but I think for this trip you should try something different," Lara said, observing him thoughtfully.

"Well, sorry to disappoint but I didn't pack anything other than black." Sephiroth thought about it and realized he didn't have anything other than black in his entire wardrobe – his shoulder guards were silver but other than that…

"Well then, I suggest we go shopping tomorrow," Lara replied grinning.

"You're serious about this?"

"Oh absolutely," Lara winked at him.

"Don't do that," Sephiroth groaned inwardly.

"Don't do what?" Lara asked innocently.

"If you keep looking at me like that, I won't be held responsible for my actions," He said as he stood up and towered over her threateningly.

Lara removed her sunglasses and perched them high on her forehead. Her hazel eyes were twinkling with mirth. "I think you're going to have to be a bit more specific General." She squealed when he rushed her, knocking her and himself over the lounge but making sure that he took the brunt of the fall, cushioning her from the hot sand with his body. The sound of lustrous laughter could be heard as Sephiroth began to tickle her. It seemed her laughing was infectious for soon enough Sephiroth was chuckling right along with her. Their light moment was interrupted when she heard someone behind them calling Sephiroth's name.

Lara quickly rolled off him and looked up to find one of the handsomest men she'd ever seen. Well 'til she came to Gaia that is, it seemed almost all the men here were downright gorgeous. Lara couldn't help noticing how much he looked like Sephiroth, he was tall, pale and had long silver hair, but that is where the similarities ended. His hair was much spikier than Sephiroth's and he had deep blue eyes unlike Sephiroth's emerald greens. However, they could easily pass for brothers.

"Weiss," Sephiroth said, as he quickly jumped to his feet, he was about to turn to help Lara to her feet but noticed that she was already ahead of him.

"You have a brother?" Lara couldn't help asking as she dusted the sand off her body.

Weiss chuckled, "Are you saying I resemble _this_ ugly mug?" he motioned to Sephiroth. His voice was deep and gruff, yet many women found it pleasing to the ear.

"Weiss here is a member of SOLDIER, he's been on assignment in Wutai, but I suppose you are on vacation now," Sephiroth stated dryly.

"Yes indeed," Weiss replied before turning to Lara saying. "And no we're not brothers, though we get that a lot. My actual brother Nero doesn't look a thing like me. Strange the way the genes work sometimes isn't it? So Sephiroth, what brings you here?"

"Vacation as well. This is Lara Croft, she is a ShinRa esteemed guest and I am her guide on a short tour of the planet," Sephiroth explained.

"I see," Weiss glanced between Lara and Sephiroth then back again but remained silent.

Lara sensed the two men needed a minute alone. "You know I think I'm going to take a dip before nightfall, you two catch up." Lara smiled at them both before heading off in the direction of the ocean.

Weiss watched Lara until he saw her enter the water then he glanced at Sephiroth for a long moment which finally prompted the green-eyed man to say. "What is it?"

"Am just wondering why _we_ are screwing an esteemed ShinRa guest?" Weiss said matter-of-factly.

"Where do you get off…"

"Oh I know this would be something that would be expected of me. Hell I'm here with a 'girl of the hour myself,' but you, our great General. I never would have believed it if I hadn't seen it myself."

"What do you want me to say?"

"Oh you got it all wrong, I'm not here to berate you as you know I would have done the same thing. One question though, how is she in bed?" Weiss smirked.

"Definitely not a conversation I'm going to have with you," Sephiroth scowled.

"She's one hot number," Weiss said, as he glanced towards the waterline where he could see Lara's beautiful body glistening with moisture.

"Ok that's enough Weiss, what do I have to do to make you disappear?" Sephiroth asked biting back a sigh.

Weiss turned towards him his blue eyes widening. "By Shiva, you really like her."

"You're reading too much into it," Sephiroth said, as he took a few steps towards the shoreline. "So how long are you and your _girl of the hour _going to be here?"

"We're leaving tomorrow," Weiss replied.

"Good, so we won't run into you again."

"And I was just going to ask if we could have dinner with you guys tonight," Weiss said biting back a smile. At the look of annoyance on Sephiroth's face he said, "Just kidding."

"Get out of here," Sephiroth snapped. He watched as his fellow SOLDIER waved then walked off still chuckling. Sephiroth wondered about what he had said, did he really feel something for Lara more than what he normally would with just a passing fling. He wasn't sure, though he couldn't remember the last time he laughed with a woman that wasn't Aeris. All of his relationships in the past had been for sexual fulfillment purposes and nothing more. He had never once thought of settling down with one woman and having children – none he had met so far had ever inspired that desire in him, but Lara, she was different and there was no denying that.


	9. Chapter 9

TOMB OF LIFE

**TOMB OF LIFE**

**CHAPTER 9**

The following morning Lara awoke before Sephiroth did once again and was able to simply observe him as he slept. Thick dark lashes were fanned out against his pale cheeks shaped in crescent moons. She admired his straight aquiline nose, the thin yet kissable lips and the firm line of his jaw. Silver hair spilled provocatively over his face, shoulders and chest – blanketing him in a mist of airy softness.

Lara didn't want to think about the problems they were ignoring by coming on this trip, for starters, her stay here was only temporary yet she was now involved with this man romantically. Would it end badly for the both of them when her time here was over? Also, how could she live with herself if she didn't try to help resolve the issues Sephiroth had with his father. Just the thought of tackling that problem was daunting in of itself. Then there was the aspect of the alter realm beings she had encountered, she still had no idea what they were about or if they would pose a threat to her and Earth. It was obvious that they were dangerous and capable of destruction, judging from what the two creatures that had pursued her to Gaia had wrought. Lara sighed softly. It was too much information to tackle at once.

"Don't do that."

Lara glanced down to see Sephiroth's eyes still closed, though it was obvious he was awake for he had just spoken to her. "Don't do what?" She decided to play along.

"I heard you sigh, so chances are you are worrying about something." He finally opened his eyes slowly and trained them on her face. "So don't do that."

"As you wish," Lara replied smiling as she raised a hand to stroke his smooth cheek. "Time to get up, we've a busy day to tend to."

"We do?" Sephiroth asked raising a silver eyebrow.

"Yes, we're going shopping to get you some color." Lara winked before throwing off the covers and jumping out of bed.

--

A couple hours later after a quick breakfast at the hotel dining area, the couple set out on foot to take a leisurely tour of the vacation spot's boutiques and shops. Lara was wearing a pair of blue jeans, sneaks and a plain white short sleeved shirt. Sephiroth as usual was in all black that consisted of jeans and a collared short sleeve shirt.

The second store they visited made Lara think they'd hit the jackpot, all sorts of vivid colors decorated the store walls and racks. Lara offered to go first and took a bunch of outfits into the dressing room leaving Sephiroth in the waiting room while she got changed. First outfit she modeled for him was a long, sleeveless red dress with a low cut neckline that revealed an indecent portion of her cleavage. "What do you think?" She asked as she twirled around for him.

"I think," Sephiroth began as he strode towards her with a sultry look in his green eyes, "that I want to take you back inside that dressing room and ravish you."

"Shh," Lara smacked him on the hand and glanced around. "There could be children about," She grinned. "Well let me try something else."

Sephiroth sighed and sat back down. A few minutes later she emerged in a long green skirt with a pink tank top that was so short it revealed an indecent amount of her flat stomach. Sephiroth had to contain his erection, even after making love to her for hours on end the past two nights his wanton desire for her could not be quenched. "No, we won't make it past lunchtime before I'd drag you off to the bedroom," He smirked.

Lara frowned then went back into the dressing room. She really hoped he approved of this next dress because she really liked it herself. Emerging from the changing room, Lara posed for Sephiroth by holding her wide brimmed tan colored hat by the tip and placing the other hand on her hip. The sleeveless yellow scoop necked dress reached just below the knee and it hugged her shapely form like a second skin – the color and the dress really complimented her on a whole. She wore a pair of platform yellow sandals that completed the attire. The smile that spread across Sephiroth's handsome features told her that he approved.

"I like it," He said before pulling her into his arms, flipping the hat off her head and kissing her deeply.

Lara was slightly stunned by the kiss – up until then they had abstained from any form of public displays of affection. She returned the kiss, allowing herself to revel in the feel of his soft lips against hers. It was with great reluctance when he finally let her go and looked at her with those sultry jade orbs.

"I'm convinced that no matter what you wear – this lovely number or a brown paper bag, I'd still want you," He said huskily.

"And that's only because you don't know how great I look in a brown paper bag!" Lara teased him grinning. They walked over to the cashier and paid for her new outfit which she full well intended to wear right then and there then they headed to the Men's department for Sephiroth's modeling performance. Lara picked out a bunch of colored shirts for him knowing that she could only force so much color on him. She then sent him into the fitting room with a few pairs to try on.

The first one he tried was a blue shirt which Lara liked well enough. She was just so pleased to see him in color. The second was a long sleeved body shirt that displayed his slender muscles beneath. "That one is a yes," Lara said, though she noticed Sephiroth didn't seem enthusiastic about it. "What's wrong? You have no idea how unbelievably hot you look in that."

"It's red," Sephiroth stated.

"So? Red is a wonderful color. It's bold, it's vibrant, it's sassy and…"

"I hate red," Sephiroth said abruptly cutting her off.

Suddenly it dawned on Lara that red was Vincent's color of choice, it's very possible that had something to do with Sephiroth's dislike of the shade. "Ok we'll scratch that, try the green one." She smiled trying to reassure him, this wasn't going exactly the way she'd planned.

A few minutes later Sephiroth re-emerged from the fitting room wearing a three quarter length sleeved, high colored buttoned green shirt which he had tucked into his black pants neatly. They had a winner. "Perfect," Lara jumped out of her seat and ran towards him. "This forest green is _absolutely_ perfect, it brings out your eyes and makes your skin glow…"

"You make my skin glow," Sephiroth cut her off once more grinning.

She smiled back at him. "Ok you're going to wear it now, let's go pay for it we've got someplace else to be."

"Wait what are you talking about?"

"It's a surprise," Lara replied winking at him.

About an hour later they arrived at a small dance club that generally only opened to the public at night, but Lara was able to make arrangements with the hotel clerk the previous night for the use of the club during the day. She glanced at Sephiroth who stood on the empty dance floor looking a little perturbed, while she fiddled with the music system to play a couple of songs that had been imported from her Ipod. She was grateful for all the knick and knacks she had brought from Earth in her trusty backpack. The song "I guess that's why they call them the blues" began to play as she joined Sephiroth on the dance floor. Lara was expecting to have to teach him how to dance, but he knew. She watched pleasantly surprised when he placed a hand on her waist and the other he entwined in hers. They began to dance, moving back and forth as Lara grasped his shoulder with her free hand.

Once the chorus began, Lara sang the lyrics in time with the singer. _"And I guess that's why they call them the blues, time on my hands should be time spent with you. Laughing like children, living like lovers, rolling like thunder, under the covers, and I guess that's why they call them the blues."_

Sephiroth smiled, "Your voice is beautiful."

"I try," Lara sighed happily. "This is like a dream."

"You dream small," Sephiroth grinned. "Although, I do like the song's idea of _rolling like thunder under the covers._"

"You're insatiable," Lara grinned.

"Only when I'm around you," He said, taking the hand he held and placing a chaste kiss on it. "Let's go back to the hotel room," He teased.

"No you are going to finish this dance with me!" she said adamantly.

"Yes of course," He said before he dipped her low to the floor before righting her once more and resuming their sway.

Lara smiled. She couldn't remember the last time she was this happy. Alistair and Zip did the trick when she needed a quick smile, but they didn't offer what Sephiroth did and it's something she realized she had been missing in her life, companionship – love. Lara rested her head on his shoulder as she pondered that thought while their bodies continued to sway to the music. Could she love this man? They hadn't known each other long enough for it to plausible, though the thought of leaving him to return to Earth did put a damper on her mood, so she put it out of her mind and decided to enjoy the here and now.

The song ended and another pop song began, 'Four minutes to save the world.' She heard Sephiroth chuckle at the lyrics. She was pleased to see he was mimicking her dance moves – swaying hips and swishing legs to the beat.

"Four minutes huh?" He remarked.

"But of course, haven't you done it in four minutes before?"

A look of intense heat entered his emerald gaze. "No, it generally takes me a bit longer than four minutes, you?"

"Four minutes – all I need," She winked at him knowing full well the line of the conversation was no longer how long it took to save the world but something else a bit more intimate. They ended the dance as Sephiroth picked her up in his powerful arms and swung her around a couple times. Once the song ended she gazed up at him and said. "We need to do this more often."

"I'd have to agree, now can we go back to the hotel room?"

"No, now we can have lunch," Lara said as she dragged him out of the dance room, he didn't object though Lara couldn't help but grin when she heard him sigh.

--

Two weeks later at the ShinRa complex, Dr. Hollander sat with Rufus in the presidents' office. "So is it done?" Rufus asked.

"Yes, it will be reported to her as an accident. The portal device overloaded and imploded," Hollander replied

"Good, good," Rufus replied, tapping his fingers idly on the desk.

"Sir, what if she reacts badly?" Hollander asked.

"She won't, it seems she has a vested interest in ShinRa now, well at least in Sephiroth. I'm sure after it's all said and done she will be resigned to stay here peacefully with her new lover," Rufus said with a smirk.

"Oh, they are lovers?"

Rufus nodded before removing a picture from a nearby drawer and flicking it at Hollander. He watched as the scientist picked up the picture his dark eyes widening.

"How did you manage to take this?" Hollander asked when he saw the picture of Lara and Sephiroth entwined in bed.

"Me? When do I ever get my hands dirty? The Turks do what they do best, in this case Tseng. There is a reason I put him in charge," Rufus chuckled.

Hollander placed the picture back on the table. "If I may be so bold, what are your plans for her?"

"You saw her abilities revealed during Shelke's SND, she would be an asset to ShinRa period. It's even better now that she's involved with Sephiroth, so that her loyalties will be pretty much onboard with ShinRa. Especially after I announce my plans to begin Mako production at the levels of 3 years ago, before Avalanche got in my way," Rufus said with a sinister smile on his face.

"That will once again throw the world into disarray," Hollander pointed out.

"We're barely making a profit at these energy production levels, and enlisting new Soldier recruits each day is causing a strain on finances. This is the only way to bring ShinRa's checkbook back into balance." Rufus glanced out the window at the training field where he could see Genesis and Angeal directing some new recruits. "These will be the last few weeks of calm before I make my intentions known."

"Avalanche gained many supporters during the eco wars, Wutai will be with them as well," Hollander pointed out.

"Why don't you worry about scientific things and let my Generals' deal with the war plans," Rufus said stiffly, before grabbing a pamphlet from his desk which he began to read indicating that Hollander was now dismissed.

The aging scientist said nothing more before rising to his feet and exiting the room. One should never forget how ruthless Rufus could be – he had been simply biding his time for the past two years while the plan had always been to do exactly as he liked, no matter what the other people on the planet thought of it. It had only been a few weeks ago that Rufus had smiled in the face of the Wutai princess knowing full well he intended to be at war with them once more in the foreseeable future. Hollander put the thoughts from his mind knowing that he would do whatever ShinRa requested because it was his job and at the end of the day, keeping it is what mattered.

Later that day, Lara sat in her apartment at ShinRa head quarters admiring the pendant Sephiroth had bought for her. She had only just returned with him from their world trip a few moments ago. She remembered their parting moments and a serene smile crossed her face. They had practically made out on the ShinRa jet during the flight back and her full lips were slightly swollen indicating to anyone who could see that she had been doing a lot of kissing lately.

She thought of all the places they had visited during their two week trip of Gaia. After Costa Del Sol they had ventured to the southern area which included Temple of the Ancients and Ancient forest where they had done some motor cross riding, that had been some of the most fun Lara experienced in a long time. They hadn't stayed long in Wutai or the Icicle area for the land was still pretty wild, and Sephiroth wanted her to see the best that Gaia had to offer without them having to run around with weapons strapped to their bodies for protection.

Lara had become really close to Sephiroth during this time, so much so that they even held hands while in public, but now that they were back at ShinRa would everything change? Lara understood that Sephiroth was an important General in ShinRa army, how would it seem to his subordinates if he displayed the softer side of himself with Lara? She was prepared to accept any aloofness on his part that would be required to upkeep his unrelenting front to others.

Lara was interrupted from her thoughts when her phone rang. She had it turned off for the duration of her vacation and was holding it in her hand about to check the messages when her mind drifted off. As she held the device in her hands she saw that it was Cloud calling. She quickly pressed the talk button, "Cloud how have you been?"

"I should be asking you that same question Lara, I've been trying to reach you for weeks," Cloud said.

"Why is something wrong?" Lara asked.

"Well I was under the impression that we were friends and that we'd actually tell each other when we were going on trips." Cloud had a wry expression on his face as he talked to Lara in the privacy of his room at the 7th Heaven.

"Why Cloud, it sounds like you missed me," Lara chuckled.

"Yes, I missed you." Cloud saw no need to deny it. "So how was it?"

"I had a marvelous time," Lara replied truthfully.

"And your companion?"

"What about him?"

"You said you weren't involved with him – did that change?" Cloud wanted to know.

"Cloud, I don't feel I'm at liberty to discuss this with you."

"But we're friends," Cloud insisted.

"Yes, but we still know almost nothing about each other."

"Give me the chance to remedy that," Cloud said, the tone of his voice turning sultry. "I want to meet with you."

"I'm about to go downstairs to dinner shortly and then I'm probably going to bed, it's been a long trip I'm jet lagged," Lara explained.

Cloud idly wondered if she was going to bed alone or with Sephiroth. The thought of her encompassed in Sephiroth's embrace unsettled his stomach, "How about tomorrow?"

Lara was planning to work most of the following day with Hollander on the portal device, but she had never informed Cloud about any of that or the fact that she was from another planet. "Tomorrow is no good for me."

"If I didn't know better I'd think you were avoiding me," Cloud said petulantly.

"No I'm not – listen, I've got about an hour before I go to dinner, maybe I can meet you in the park for a few minutes," Lara offered.

"Perfect, I'll head there right now," Cloud replied before jumping to his feet and reaching for the door. He hung up with her as he rushed down the stairs, unaware that Tifa had been hiding behind the door of an adjacent room listening to his conversation.

A few moments later, Lara arrived at the Midgar slums park and found Cloud awaiting her astride Fenrir. He did make a dashing picture with dark sunglasses and his spiky blond hair framing his handsome face. "Ok so I'm here." She almost shrieked when he pulled her onto the bike next to him.

"Let's go for a ride," He stated.

"Cloud I was serious before I don't have much time," Lara protested as she tried to stand up, but his firm hand kept her pressed onto the bike.

"Just a quick ride, I promise," Cloud stated.

Lara sighed before moving behind him on the bike and placing her hands around his narrow waist for purchase. She knew she was playing with fire here, but Cloud intrigued her and Lara wasn't one to turn down the thought of adventure.

Cloud smiled inwardly as he felt her tight grasp around his waist, it felt good to feel her hold him. He didn't delay any longer as he revved up Fenrir and speeded out of the park. They emerged on the streets of Midgar and on to the highway until finally Cloud pulled the bike to a stop on a bluff overlooking the city. It had only taken about 10 minutes to get there partly due to the breakneck speed they were traveling at. It was a nice view and Cloud had wanted to get her alone.

"It's beautiful," Lara said as she gazed over at the city, she could make out the ShinRa complex clearly in the distance.

"Funny, I was going to say the same thing about you," Cloud said removing his sunglasses, the desire evident in his Mako blue eyes.

"Cloud, why did you bring me up here?" Lara asked him.

"I'll admit, I did want to get you alone."

"For what reason? I barely know you," Lara pointed out.

"Exactly, this is us getting to know each other." Cloud said grasping her hand in his.

Lara felt distinctly uncomfortable and quickly extricated her hand from his grasp. "Don't," there was a warning tone in her voice.

Cloud stood his ground and gazed at her thoughtfully. "You've fallen for him haven't you?"

"I can't talk to you about this."

"If you can't talk to a friend then who can you talk to?" Cloud closed the distance between them until his face was mere inches from hers. "Just once I want to know what they feel like." Suddenly he was kissing her, pressing against her full lips with his own. The kiss lasted only a couple of seconds before he felt Lara pushing him away. He felt acutely rejected until he saw the glazed expression in her hazel eyes. So, she wasn't completely immune to him -- the kiss had fanned her desires as well.

"Cloud," A familiar male voice spoke.

Both Cloud and Lara turned in the direction of the voice. A few feet from them closer to the edge of the bluff stood Vincent Valentine. His nose and mouth obscured by the red mantle of his cloak, but his crimson eyes pinned the two of them with a steady gaze.

"Vincent, what are you doing here?" Cloud asked. He hadn't heard the man arrive but it was no secret that the ex Turk could be as quiet as a cat if he wished to be.

"I need to speak with you," Vincent stated.

"But I'm in the middle of something," Cloud replied.

"No, have your talk." Lara strode a distance away until she was out of earshot. She flipped open her phone to check her messages and pretended to ignore the two men.

Once he was certain she could not hear them, Vincent continued. "Cloud, you must not get involved with her."

"Vincent, you know I respect you but it's not your business what I do with my personal life," Cloud retorted.

"It becomes my business when it involves my son," Vincent replied, pinning cloud with a ruby stare. "He cares for her, if you come between them, things could get ugly."

"Do you think I care? I'd relish another chance to take Sephiroth on, this tentative truce we now have with ShinRa is a sham, and I'm pretty sure that Rufus will be up to no good in the very near future."

"But until that time comes you should do nothing to jeopardize that truce," Vincent stated calmly. "I suspect she cares for him too."

"How do you know all this? Last I checked Sephiroth wouldn't even speak to you," Cloud said angrily. He didn't mean to take that anger out on the ex-Turk, but his words were most distressing.

"Actions speak louder than words," Vincent stated, remembering the anger or was it jealousy he had seen in Sephiroth's flashing green eyes when he had been discovered on the rooftop with Lara. He couldn't forget the way the woman had come between them as well, those were not the actions of someone detached from her emotions. "Please Cloud, take her back to Midgar and leave her be."

Cloud glanced over at Lara and saw her in the process of checking her cell phone messages. Could it be that Vincent was right and he had already lost her to Sephiroth? The thought angered him beyond belief, but there was nothing he could do at this point, only Lara could change the way she felt. "Alright, I'll take her back."

Vincent nodded and remained long enough to see Cloud go to Lara and lead her back to Fenrir. He only hoped the young blond would listen to him. He knew how volatile the relationship between Sephiroth and the member of Avalanche could be, the last thing they needed was to pour gasoline on the already roaring flames.

* * *

**During the dance scene, these were the following songs;**

**"I guess that's why they call it the blues" by Elton John and Mary J. Blige**

**"4 Minutes to save the world" by Madonna and Justin Timberlake**

**Last two chapters were romance heavy, the action builds in later chapters. **


	10. Chapter 10

TOMB OF LIFE

**TOMB OF LIFE**

**CHAPTER 10**

Cissnei sat in the balcony of the ShinRa dinning area overlooking the main dinning room. She was incessantly tapping her shuriken while staring at a couple sitting together in the room below. Maybe she could slip laxatives into one of her meals one day, or perhaps something toxic to make all that pretty auburn hair fall out, then her handsome companion wouldn't find her so attractive anymore.

"If looks could kill…"

Cissnei turned around to find Reno standing there with a food tray in his hands. The red-head could be annoying at times but Cissnei had learned to ignore him.

Reno sat down without being offered and began to mix his food around on his plate. "You know, I could probably help you with your predicament."

"What do you think you know?" Cissnei snapped at him.

"You want to find a way to get Lara of the picture so you can get in the General's pants, and I need someone to take my place on a stakeout mission in Kalm this weekend. Let's help each other out." Reno winked at her his blue eyes sparkling.

"Perhaps you haven't noticed, but Sephiroth only has eyes for Miss Croft. They were holding hands when they walked in here, do you know what that means?" Cissnei demanded.

"That they're screwing like rabbits?" Reno chuckled in the face of her scowl.

"Among other things, the point is that most likely they have taken the relationship to the next level. I was no more than a one-night stand to Sephiroth, how can I compete with that?" Cissnei squeezed her eyes shut trying not to think about the serious case of unrequited love she had with the General. She'd managed to hide it well yet some like Reno were still aware of her affliction.

"I'll tell you how, but first do we have a deal?" Reno asked.

Cissnei paused and looked at Reno suspiciously. Could he really know something that would be useful? "Just one mission?"

"And maybe one or two more to follow," Reno looked sheepish. "They are really boring missions more up your alley anyways."

"I knew it," Cissnei muttered. "Fine, go on."

Reno glanced around to make sure they were out of earshot of the other diners before continuing. "Our little Miss Croft is keeping secrets from Sephiroth."

"What kind of secrets?" Cissnei wanted to know.

"Like the tryst she had with Cloud Strife this afternoon." Reno said before slapping a picture on the table which showed Lara astride the Fenrir with Cloud.

"By Shiva!" Cissnei exclaimed as she snatched up the picture, "That little hussy."

"I happened to be in the right place at the right time. Was in the Midgar slums doing a little business when those two drove by, I knew it was an opportune moment to take a snapshot with my trusty cell phone," Reno snickered.

"But wait a minute, this doesn't prove that she's sleeping around on him," Cissnei declared.

"So what, I'm willing to bet she hasn't even told him she knows Cloud, and there is probably a reason for that. Reasonable doubt is all you need and that photo will raise a lot of questions."

Cissnei glanced at the photo once more. Perhaps Reno was right and this would be enough to drive a wedge between the two. If only they had found some way to send Lara back to her world, but the Turks were made aware through Tseng that Rufus wished her to stay here to become permanent. So once Lara got over the initial despair of being stranded on Gaia, then she would accept Rufus's position as liaison to ShinRa ops, and she would further solidify her relationship with Sephiroth. Cissnei couldn't allow that happen, not if she hoped to ever build a life with the wielder of the Masamune. "Ok, so how do you suggest we go about this?"

"Leave it all to me." Reno grinned mischievously.

--

The following day, Sephiroth sat in his office going through his mail. Most were reports or surveys. One unlabeled document caught his eyes. Normally the mail was screened so he wouldn't receive any junk mail – he opened the mysterious envelope to verify that this one had indeed slipped through the cracks. Inside was a single picture that made the General's eyes flash with anger. He immediately bolted to his feet and left the office.

Lara was on her way to the science floor intent on getting a full report from Hollander on the portal device, when Sephiroth greeted her in the hall. He was dressed in his usual black armor. She recalled the wonderful dinner they had the previous night after which they had went their separate ways.

She remembered the look of longing in his emerald eyes as he waited for her to invite him into her apartment, but she had denied them both – partly due to the guilt she had felt when Cloud had kissed her earlier in the day. She wished she could say she hadn't felt anything in his kiss, but she had. She was aware that she hadn't made any promises to Sephiroth and vice versa, yet she couldn't help but feel like she betrayed him.

"May I speak with you for a moment?" Sephiroth asked.

"Of course," Lara replied, and allowed him to usher her into an empty training room nearby. It occurred to Lara that something was wrong when he finally had her alone and made no move to kiss her.

"Do you know Cloud Strife?"

Lara was stunned by the question – he knew. "We've met."

"How long ago?" Sephiroth asked, with a calmness that belied his true emotions.

"Just before we went on our trip," Lara replied.

Sephiroth paused before removing a picture from his coat pocket and holding it up to her. "When was this taken?"

Lara took the picture and looked it over – she shouldn't have been surprised, however she was concerned about what Sephiroth must be thinking. "Yesterday," Lara said simply, bracing for his anger.

"I'll be back," Sephiroth said, then quickly exited the room before Lara could follow, he closed it sealing her in.

"Sephiroth what do you think you are doing?" Lara shouted through the door as she banged on it. This certainly wasn't the reaction she had expected.

"I need to take care of something, wait here," Sephiroth stated before turning down the hall.

Lara's eyes widened as she heard the steady beat of his booted feet retreating down the hallway. He really had left her locked in there as if there was nothing untoward going on. Lara sighed when she realized she hadn't brought her pistols with her or her backpack with the separated pieces of Excalibur. She frantically glanced around the training room to find it empty except for an exercise pad and one window.

Running towards the window Lara leaned over the ledge and realized it was a long drop down, they were about 8 stories up but luckily she had her grapple. Hooking the grapple to the window sill she began to climb her way down. Once she made it to the ground she grabbed her cell phone and dialed Sephiroth – no answer. She kept dialing as she ran back into the lobby where she met up with Zack. "Zack have you seen Sephiroth?"

"He stormed out of here a moment ago, why?" Zack asked.

"I think he might be going after Cloud," Lara said as she flicked open the phone to call Cloud. "No answer," She said a few moments later.

Zack was also attempting to call Cloud as well when he didn't get an answer he left a message. "He doesn't answer sometimes when he's on his delivery rounds. Tell me what's going down?"

"Someone took a picture of me with Cloud yesterday – it was innocent enough but I think Sephiroth may be reading more into it," Lara explained.

"By Shiva! Come on, let's see if we can find him before Sephiroth does," Zack said.

"Ok, I'm going to go grab my gear and I'll meet you back here," Lara said before quickly running to the elevator.

--

Cloud was exiting a store he'd just completed a delivery run to, he was in the slum market area of Midgar. He masked his surprise when he saw Sephiroth leaning against Fenrir awaiting him. "What do you want?" Cloud demanded with a scowl.

"You just can't help antagonizing me, is that it Cloud?" Sephiroth stated calmly, as he stood up holding the Masamune at his side. "Draw your weapon."

Cloud didn't stop to think just how reckless the General was being, challenging Cloud in the middle of the city with so many witnesses. He quickly retracted Fenrir's holding slots and grabbed Ultima Weapon. He'd barely turned around before Sephiroth attacked him, their swords sparking as they clashed together.

"You should have known better than to interfere with my life, now I'm going to end this," Sephiroth stated, his voice dripping with deadly intent.

They parried and sparred, each showing their extensive knowledge of sword fighting skills yet it soon became apparent that Sephiroth had the upper hand. Cloud was unceremoniously tossed into sale stands, garbage units and even buildings, as they proved to be in the way when Sephiroth got in a lucky shot.

Cloud felt his muscles aching with exertion, though Sephiroth it seemed had yet to break a sweat. It bothered Cloud that Sephiroth was stronger, even though the silver-haired man had been genetically enhanced more so than Cloud. It was the swift attacks that the General came at him with that took the most out of him, for he had to struggle to meet the blows with quick parries of his own which was extremely exhausting. Once again he missed a parry only to have Sephiroth send him flying into a brick wall, Ultima weapon clattered to the ground next to him.

Cloud lay there for a second even though his brain was yelling at him to get up though every muscle in his body screamed in protest. When the Masamune pierced his right shoulder, Cloud grunted in pain.

"It's over," Sephiroth stated, a gleam of deadly intent glazing his green eyes.

"Sephiroth Stop!"

Cloud glanced up to see Zack and Lara running towards them. He was pleased to see Lara, though the pain that caused him to wince as he felt Sephiroth withdraw the Masamune from his shoulder reminded him that this was not over yet. The General was preparing to run him through the heart this time. Cloud watched mesmerized as he heard a gunshot and saw the Masamune flip sideways, but Sephiroth's grip on the hilt prevented it from flying out of his hands. It did prompt the general to finally look over and see who had fired the shot.

Lara stood with the barrel of her gun still smoking, her eyes locked with Sephiroth's. She lowered the gun and walked towards him, she was grateful he made no further move to attack Cloud. "Please, come back with me," Lara pleaded with him, which served as the distraction Zack needed to pull Cloud out of Sephiroth's reach.

"This is between me and Cloud," Sephiroth stated.

"No, it's between you and me. Cloud means nothing to me," Lara said her hazel eyes never leaving his emerald greens.

Cloud lowered his gaze upon hearing that. Could it be true? Or was she simply saying that to help calm the enraged General? He hoped it was the latter.

"Lara, get Sephiroth out of here – a crowd is beginning to gather," Zack stated as he proceeded to take his own advice with Cloud and helped the injured man back to his motorbike.

Lara grasped Sephiroth's hand and began to lead him out of the crowd, she was grateful he did not resist her.

--

Lara took Sephiroth to his quarters and watched as he entered his bedroom and placed the Masamune on the stand located near the bed. He said nothing as he took off his trench coat and laid it over the back of a nearby chair. Lara stood in the room observing him and waiting for him to express his rage, but it never came. Finally she decided to chance an explanation. She moved to stand before the silver-haired man and took his hands in hers. "I do apologize for all this. I should have told you that I had begun a friendship with Cloud, but you have to believe that is all there is to it. I have no designs on him."

"Could he say the same?" Sephiroth asked quietly.

Lara wasn't sure how to reply, the stolen kiss had proven that Cloud wanted to be more than friends, but as far as she was concerned that shouldn't matter.

"I thought so," Sephiroth stated after her moment of pause.

"Sephiroth will you listen to yourself, you almost killed him today and for what, liking me a little more than he should?"

"This isn't only about you, Cloud and I have had this vendetta for years now. It's his way of trying to get back at me. You wouldn't understand," Sephiroth said sighing, as he turned away from her and came to stand before the window, which allowed sunlight to illuminate the room.

"I understand that you think he's trying to use me to provoke you, but what you don't seem to understand is that it shouldn't have worked." Lara's gentle tug on his arm caused him to turn to look at her. "When it comes to me, you have nothing to be concerned about with Cloud Strife.

"Hmm," The curve of a smile began to form on his lips. "I believe you."

"Finally, I'm getting through to that thick skull of yours."

Sephiroth's phone began ringing and he grabbed it from his pocket and took a brief look at it. He swore softly under his breath. "Rufus wishes to see me. No doubt the incident with Cloud has already gotten back to him."

"I'll come with you," Lara offered.

"He may wish to berate me in private," Sephiroth stated.

"Then he'll just have to ask me to leave," Lara winked at him as he retrieved his coat then left the apartment with her.

A few moments later, Lara and Sephiroth were both ushered into the president's office by his secretary. The sandy-haired man was sitting behind his desk reading through some papers. He wasn't alone, Tseng stood across the desk from him.

"Sephiroth, Lady Croft," Rufus greeted them, while Tseng only inclined his head slightly in greeting.

Lara noticed that Rufus had now taken to calling her 'Lady Croft.' It didn't bother her for it was what she was used to on Earth. She realized he must have heard her being addressed by the title during one of her flashbacks of SND procedure.

Rufus addressed Lara first. "I'm so sorry to hear about the portal device, I want you to know that I will have the top scientists working with Hollander for a way to reproduce a new one."

"What are you talking about?" Lara had a confused expression on her face.

"I was under the impression you had already visited with Hollander. I was informed earlier that the device had self imploded under duress during an experiment," Rufus sated.

"Oh my God," Was all Lara could say as it began to sink in that there might never be a way home.

"In the meantime you are welcome to stay here as our guest and if you are willing to accept it I have a job for you, as a ShinRa special ops liaison. Judging from your excellent combat skills I know you will be up to the task." Rufus offered her a reassuring smile.

Lara was completely baffled, how could he tell her she was trapped there and then offer her work in almost the same sentence? "I need to see Hollander." She glanced at Sephiroth in apology but he gave her a look of understanding, which told her he'd be alright alone.

After she left the room, Sephiroth turned to Rufus. "What is going on?"

"We should be asking you that same question – engaging a member of Avalanche in full view of the public? What were you thinking?" Tseng demanded.

"Cloud openly provoked me," Sephiroth replied.

"Yes well whatever the matter, we now have to do something to downplay it all," Rufus began. "I was thinking a party, in Lady Crofts' honor. We'll invite the members of Avalanche and other prominent citizens around the world, much like the annual ShinRa party except we'll broadcast it on television and the web, to allow even the lowliest of citizens the opportunity to see their leaders shake hands in peace."

"You think a party will solve everything?" the incredulity in Sephiroth's voice was apparent.

"Yes of course, we just need to make sure Cloud shows up – you and he shake hands and all will be well." Rufus stood and walked over to Sephiroth. "And it's almost certain Cloud will come to the party, since it's in Lady Crofts' honor."

Sephiroth's eyes narrowed. The thought of Cloud anywhere near Lara made his blood boil, and Rufus was suggesting that they not only get together in the same room but shake hands in view of the public when all he would want to do instead, is break every bone in that hand. He knew he didn't have a choice in the matter, but wondered how he would get through the party without throttling Cloud. "What if it backfires, you know I will be on my best behavior for the good of the company, but Cloud…"

"Well that would be unfortunate if a prominent member of Avalanche made a stink on national TV and the web – if we were to go to war with them and obliterate them, then we would be seen as heroes who did all we could against eco terrorists." A devious grin spread across Rufus's handsome face.

"Is that your plan, to eliminate Avalanche once and for all?" Sephiroth asked.

"Well there is no guarantee that this will work, perhaps Cloud will be on his best behavior too."

"Then what are you planning?"

"Believe me General, when I've figured that out, you'll be the first to know," Rufus said, the tone of deadly intent dripping from his voice.

Sephiroth glanced at Tseng who had been quiet during most of the conversation. The Turk simply regarded him with a blank expression on his handsome face. Sephiroth knew instinctively that Tseng was Rufus's confidant, and anything the president was planning would surely go through the head Turk first, and not Sephiroth. After Rufus dismissed him he turned and left the room, knowing full well the men would get down to their shady business talks once he was gone. He preferred not to think about that now and went in search of Lara instead.

Inside the president's office, Tseng turned to Rufus once they were alone. "So let me get this straight. The ShinRa Corp. is seen to be reaching out to Avalanche only to have them hypothetically spit in our collective faces, which once again leads to a war that forces us to wipe them out. And with them gone, we'll return to our normal levels of Mako production – brilliant plan sir."

"Like I said to Sephiroth, there is no guarantee that it will work but it's worth a shot. None of the SOLDIERS must know of this, because Cloud was once tied with SOLDIER it could cause problems. The last thing we need is dissension among our ranks when we're trying to make ourselves look like a bed of roses to the people," Rufus explained.

"Yes sir," Tseng said with as smirk.

--

Sephiroth found Lara in Hollander's lab a few moments later – they were in a heated conversation together. Once he got close enough to overhear, he realized Hollander was apologizing to Lara about the destruction of the portal device.

"We have already made several breakthroughs in reproducing the technology, so all is not lost," Hollander explained to Lara. "Now if you'll excuse me, I do have other matters to attend to."

Once Hollander walked away, Lara heard him greet Sephiroth and she turned around to find her lover standing there. She hoped she didn't look as distraught on the outside as she was feeling on the inside. "Seph…"

Sephiroth paused, it was a pet name he'd heard her use for him during the throes of passion – he had yet to hear her refer to him that way while out of the bedroom. "Are you that anxious to leave me?" He forced a smile, hoping she would realize this was his attempt at humor – it failed.

"We always knew this was only temporary, but now it seems so permanent," Lara said, biting her bottom lip as her gaze fastened on a test tube tray while her thoughts ran wild.

"You do not believe Hollander will be able to reproduce the device and find you a way home?" Sephiroth glanced around and noticed that Hollander must have vanished through a side door for he was nowhere in sight.

"We had a difficult time trying to make it work when we had the actual device and now…" Lara trailed off – she was almost certain they were only trying to appease her into thinking that they could find a way to send her home, but Rufus's offer of a job in the same breath made her suspicious. She didn't want to believe that the President orchestrated this whole thing, stranding her with the hopes that she'd have no other choice but to work for him. If it was true, how could she tell Sephiroth about it? He worked for ShinRa, and if he backed her it would put him at odds with the Corporation.

"Don't give up hope," Sephiroth said reassuringly.

"I won't," She said, then smiled. "Thank you for being here for me."

"Where else would I be?" Sephiroth said before leaning in to claim her lips with a brief kiss then gathered her in his arms hugging her tightly.

Lara held onto him for dear life, she would really need his support to get her through this.

--

Tifa sat at Cloud's bedside looking at the spiky-haired blond who was too stubborn by far. Zack had helped Cloud back to the bar a bit earlier and Tifa had set about seeing to his wound, cleaning and bandaging for which she was given a cool _thank you_.

"I'm fine Tifa, I could go back to work right now if you weren't so insistent that I take the rest of the day off," Cloud said idly.

"Cloud, Sephiroth could have killed you." Tifa began, trying to hold back the stem of tears that threatened to overflow. "I don't know what we – what the children would have done if they'd lost you." She knew the last thing Cloud wanted was to be reminded of her feelings for him. She should have known trouble was brewing when she overheard Cloud speaking of meeting with a mysterious person yesterday. However, the truth of the matter which had been reluctantly revealed to her by Zack was more discomforting by far. Cloud had fallen for Sephiroth's girlfriend and that spelled disaster. Tifa idly wondered what this mysterious woman had that she didn't to win Cloud's attention.

"He wouldn't have killed me, even if Zack hadn't interfered I would have been fine," Cloud stated, though he realized it was technically Lara that saved him. She had distracted Sephiroth long enough for Zack to get him to safety. He knew he would have a hard time getting Tifa to leave, and was grateful when Denzel and Marlene burst into the room.

"Cloud, are you ok Cloud?" Denzel asked.

"I'm perfectly fine, like I've been telling Tifa, it's just a flesh wound," Cloud said as he ruffled Denzel's dark brown hair. Marlene came up and held Cloud's other hand in both of her smaller hands.

"Cloud, I was so afraid you'd leave us," Marlene said.

"I'll always be here when you need me, you can count on that." Cloud gave what he hoped was a reassuring smile. He noticed when Tifa silently left the room, leaving him with the kids.

* * *


	11. Chapter 11

TOMB OF LIFE

**TOMB OF LIFE**

**CHAPTER 11**

A few days later, Lara sat having lunch with Zack at the ShinRa cafeteria, which was another eatery other than the main dinning hall located on the ShinRa complex. She enjoyed her conversations with the upbeat SOLDIER – it was a plus that she could hang out with him and not have Sephiroth go into jealous mode. The General knew he could trust Zack implicitly.

Sephiroth had gone on a trip to Junon by order of the President the previous day, he had asked Lara to accompany him but she needed more time to come to terms with her situation here. She had been working with Hollander and his scientists every day, and they did seem to be making progress – they were even able to recreate some of the portal swirl mist only to have it dissipate like it had done so often with the actual portal device. Lara's earlier fears that this may have all been a set up were somewhat assuaged. Yet she continued to keep her eyes open for any further suspicious activity.

"You know with Sephiroth gone, Angeal and I were going on a mission this afternoon and I was thinking it'd be great to have you there," Zack said, before bringing a fork full of food to his mouth.

Lara hadn't touched much of her lunch as she had been so absorbed in her thoughts, only half listening to Zack as he rambled on about something. However, her attention was brought back to focus by his offer. "I was going to head back to the lab after lunch…"

"It's a short mission we'll be finished by nightfall. I think the lab can spare you 'til then. Come on it will probably be good for you," Zack said encouragingly.

Lara paused for a moment before finally saying. "Well if you put it that way, I suppose I could accompany you. What does the mission involve?"

"We're actually going to back up the Turks, it's a drug bust in the Midgar slums," Zack explained. "One particular slum lord has been eluding us for some time, but today we'll get the drop on him."

"Mafia types, I've dealt with them before. This ought to be fun," Lara said, a grin finally spreading across her beautiful features.

--

Lara wasn't sure why Zack had offered to have her come along when apparently she wasn't going to be allowed to see any of the action. She had been assigned to guard the main exit of the target facility with Elena of the Turks, while the SOLDIER 1sts and Tseng had entered the building. She probably could have tolerated the situation a bit more if Elena hadn't been so inquisitive.

"So Lara, why don't you carry the green sword around?" The wide eyed blond asked the tomb raider.

"I do carry it around, it's in my backpack," Lara softly replied.

"So it's true, it really can separate and reattach? That's amazing," Elena began, staring at Lara's backpack as if trying to imagine Excalibur lying there in pieces. "But why don't you have it put together?"

"I don't think it will be needed for this mission," Lara replied.

"Do you find defending yourself with pistols preferable to a sword?"

Lara had struggled not to roll her eyes as she pondered why the girl found these types of questions impertinent to their situation. "For this mission yes," Lara pasted a smile on her face as she glanced over at the blond. That is when she saw someone duck behind a nearby alley – they were being spied on. "Elena stay here, I'll be right back," Lara stated, as she strode purposefully towards the darkened alley.

Lara walked to the end of the alley that was littered with trash and a broken down vehicle or two. There was no one there – where had the person slipped off too? She entered onto a new back street that was mostly deserted. Suddenly she felt a tingling sensation on the back of her neck and drew her pistols. The attack came from behind her as she was pulled off her feet. She felt the booted pressure of someone else's feet in her lower back, which catapulted her into the air. The blow sent her careening through the glass window of a nearby dilapidated building.

Lara's pistols went flying – she barely had time to stand up before her attacker was once again on her, throwing punches and kicks. Lara was able to block the first few blows with her hands expertly, but her attacker was extremely quick and some of the blows hit home. The metallic taste of blood filled her mouth as her teeth scraped across her cheek from a punch that would have dazed a lesser woman.

Lara soon realized she was fighting a dark clad woman with shoulder length black hair. Her black eyes were narrowed at Lara as she viciously attacked, showing her expertise in hand to hand combat. The woman got in another lucky blow which sent Lara flying into a table. She grunted in pain but wasn't allowed a moments' reprieve as the woman was once again upon her grabbing a fistful of her hair. Lara squinted and grabbed the woman's hand to prevent her ripping a chunk of her hair out. "What do you want?" Lara finally managed to grit out.

"For you to go back where you came from," The stranger replied.

Lara took this opportunity to ground one of her booted feet on the woman's foot, which caused her to yelp in pain and loosen her grip on Lara's hair. The hazel eyed woman then shoved her backwards to give them a little breathing space. "Who are you?" Lara demanded.

Tifa looked at the woman with hatred in her black eyes. "It's none of your concern." She had seen the Turks and Soldiers head to the Don Corneo building and the strange woman with them had garnered her attention. She had gotten as close as she could without being discovered and was able to learn that this was indeed Lara Croft – the woman Cloud had fallen for. It was unlike Tifa to exact petty vengeance like this but this woman had hit close to home. She had both Sephiroth and Cloud fighting over her – someone had to put a stop to this.

"Really? Well generally I do so like introductions when someone tries to beat the crap out of me," Lara said, wiping at her bloodied lip. She was prepared this time when the woman charged her, and was able to grab her leg and swing her into a nearby wall. Once the woman landed in an unceremonious heap on the floor, Lara retrieved her pistols and trained them on her.

Tifa stood up quickly prepared to charge Lara once more, but paused when she saw the twin guns pointed at her. "I shouldn't be surprised that you wouldn't commit to finishing this one on one."

"You know nothing about me and if you had bothered to ask for a fair fight, I may have been more than willing to oblige. Instead you attacked me from behind," Lara stated.

"Hmm, this is unexpected," Tifa mused. Why did the woman seem so reasonable – she was a trouble maker wasn't she? Suddenly, Tifa started when gunfire rang out. She soon realized that the woman had not shot her, and gasped when she saw an oversized scorpion fall dead in front of her. They were poisonous.

Lara had seen the scorpion scurry out of a hole in the roof. It had been preparing to sting her attacker when she fired. She hadn't expected the look of surprise on the dark haired woman's face.

"Why, why did you do that?" Tifa had to know.

"Contrary to what you may think, I don't want to kill you. Now I'll ask once again, who are you?" Lara demanded.

There was a pause before she finally relinquished the answer Lara sought, "Tifa Lockhart."

Lara sheathed her pistols and continued to hold the woman's gaze. "You're with Avalanche." Lara had read a report on all of Avalanche's members. It was just part of dozens of paperwork that ShinRa had given her access too since being offered the job by Rufus.

"I see you are well informed. So, are you going to run back to President ShinRa and tell him about this – give him another reason to come after us?" Tifa sneered.

"Another reason? You are aware that all of Avalanche is invited to a party that ShinRa is holding next weekend?"

"On good terms today, all shot to hell tomorrow. It doesn't mean anything, I'm sure this is his way of covering up Sephiroth's attack on Cloud. Or did you think it was all about you? Your coming out party if you will?"

"I don't know what you think you may know of me to justify your antagonism, but know this, I have no misconceptions where ShinRa is concerned nor is it my intention to stay on your fair planet for the rest of my life." Lara continued to stare at her. "I'm not your enemy, and I hope you'll realize that before the situation escalates into something we'll both regret."

Tifa walked towards Lara closing the distance between them – her black eyes searching for any signs of deception on the gunwoman's beautiful face. "Now I can see why he fell for you." Tifa looked the woman up and down taking in the way her camouflage pants and short black top hugged her shapely figure. Was it possible she was beautiful on the inside as well as the outside? "It seems ShinRa doesn't deserve you," Tifa said before walking past Lara and exiting the building.

Lara wasn't entirely sure whom Tifa was referring too. She was unaware of Tifa's relationship with Cloud. She had assumed the woman had wanted to beat it into her – quite literally that ShinRa was bad news. She had no idea the fight had been prompted by Tifa's love for Cloud.

Lara returned to the crime scene to find Zack and Elena waiting for her, she could hear the whir of a helicopter and glanced up to see the ShinRa insignia emblazoned across the chopper, that was escorting Don Corneo to prison. Angeal and Tseng were also aboard, the rest of them were to return to ShinRa by truck.

Zack was looking at Lara with a wide eyed expression on his handsome face. "What happened?"

Lara glanced down at herself and realized she was covered in dirt, her lips and right cheek were swelling and her hair was probably a mess as well. "It's a long story," Lara said shrugging.

--

"It's a good thing Sephiroth wasn't here to see you like that," Zack said to Lara, as they stood on a balcony overlooking the ShinRa lawns. Upon their return to the facility Zack had sent Lara to the infirmary, and had allowed the use of healing materia to remove the bruises of her little scuffle. "And it's a good thing you didn't tell the Turks it was Tifa, that would have gotten back to Rufus and it would have been bad all around."

"She said something before she left – 'now I see why he's fallen for you,' I don't think she was talking about Sephiroth," Lara stated.

"Because she wasn't, I'm almost pretty sure she was referring to Cloud. They live together you know?" Zack glanced at her with a half grin on his face.

"No I didn't know." Lara was thoroughly confused. Why was Cloud interested in her if he was with Tifa?

"They've even got two kids together," Zack continued.

Lara raised an eyebrow at him. "You're kidding?" Lara felt like a home wrecker who had ingratiated herself into Cloud's happy family turning their life upside down.

"Yes and no." Zack began with a chuckle. "The kids – Marlene and Denzel are adopted, but they do live with Cloud and Tifa upstairs of the 7th Heaven. Tifa's bar here in Midgar."

"But they are a real family."

"They are for the kids, but there is nothing going on between Cloud and Tifa other than friendship. They grew up together in their home town of Nibelheim."

"Let me guess, Tifa wishes that were otherwise."

"Right you are, and with Cloud having feelings for someone who just came into the picture. I think I can understand why she attacked you, although she definitely had no right too, especially since you seem committed to Sephiroth."

Lara chuckled. "And just what do you think is going on between me and Sephiroth?"

"Oh I have no idea, but if you're willing to talk about it, I'm all ears," Zack said with a wink.

"I think not," Lara said flexing her eyebrows at him.

"Say, how about we have dinner at Aeris's tonight. She makes a mean pasta dish," Zack offered.

Lara wasn't sure if she'd be able to answer questions about her relationship with Aeris' brother anymore than she could with Zack. However it would be a nice change to have dinner off the ShinRa complex. "Pasta you say? Well with an offer like that how can I refuse?"

--

Lara decided that she would be good friends with Aeris. The younger woman was so very likeable, and experiencing her together with Zack had them breaking into peals of laughter ever so often. They were sitting at a cozy table located in Aeris's abandoned church in the slums where she raised flowers. The pleasant aroma of water lilies permeated the air, adding a light touch to the atmosphere.

"Lara, I do hope that one day soon you will become my sister in law," Aeris said smiling at the other woman her green eyes sparkling.

"Uh, well that might be getting a little bit ahead of ourselves," Lara said, as she crossed her legs uncomfortably under the table. They had managed to keep the conversation away from her relationship with Sephiroth until now.

"Is it so bad living here? Do you not think you could be happy?" Aeris asked.

"It's not that – I have responsibilities on Earth that are put on hold now because I have been gone for almost two months. I suppose if the situation were different I could consider settling here, but right now it's out of the cards," Lara explained hoping she didn't upset the girl.

Aeris gave her an understanding smile and Zack took the opportunity to change the subject. "So, for the big party coming up, have you ladies decided what you're going to wear? I know that's a big deal for women and believe you me, I am grateful that I can get away with wearing my uniform to all social functions," Zack said with a snicker.

"I really hadn't thought about it I suppose. I did buy several outfits during my stay in Costa Del Sol," Lara stated.

"There is a well reputed seamstress in Midgar who probably would be able to whip you up something in time for the party. You are the guest of honor and I think what Zack is trying to say is, that you'll need an outfit that will have you on the tip of people's tongues for weeks to come," Aeris began. "I can get a hold of her tomorrow if you will be willing to accompany me."

"Of course," There was a distant look in Lara's hazel eyes. "I must admit I'm a little uncomfortable with this party being in my honor. I tried to dissuade the President against it but he wouldn't have it."

"Well that is because it's more than just your introduction to the world. We also need to cement relations with Avalanche after Sephiroth and Cloud had that pow – wow in public," Zack explained with a grin.

"Yes of course. I suppose a part of me would simply hate to join the team only to be uncommitted, since the minute Hollander can send me home I will indeed be leaving." Zack had just confirmed what Tifa had said to be real reason behind the party. The truth of it didn't bother Lara that much, but what about the part of them returning to war?

"Let us worry about that when it happens," Zack said reassuringly.

"Perfect, I will not mention it again," Lara said, forcing a grin.

--

Sephiroth had fallen asleep some time ago while Lara lay awake next to him. He had rolled onto his stomach, exposing the pale expanse of his muscular back to her view. Lara was pressed up against him with her face lying on his shoulder while she gently caressed his back. He was unmarred yet she knew distinctly where his wing extracted, and rubbed her fingers delicately across that point.

She was unsure what was keeping her awake. She had gone to the dressmaker with Aeris earlier that day and worked with Hollander in the lab afterwards. Sephiroth had returned that night and came directly to her apartment, it seemed they had missed each other severely which resulted in two hours of passionate lovemaking. Lara should have been exhausted after the workout he gave her, but she still felt an energy thrumming through her veins.

Lara knew almost instantly when he awoke – his body didn't feel as relaxed beneath her touch. What she didn't expect was for him to turn around abruptly and pull her into his arms, planting a deep kiss on her lips. Lara hadn't meant to wake him. She had liked being able to caress him while he slept, but since he was now awake, Lara allowed her passions to ignite once more as she willingly engaged in another sexual encounter with him.

A good half an hour later once they were both satiated, Lara lay atop him, her head resting on his bare chest while he encircled his strong arms about her. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you."

Sephiroth grinned, though he was certain she could not see it in the darkened room. "Do you see me complaining?"

Lara chuckled and felt as he kissed her on the top of head. "Ok now you've kissed me goodnight, I think it's time for sleep."

"Hmm, but now I'm wide awake," Sephiroth replied.

"Good, so tell me about your trip? Since apparently we won't be getting much sleep tonight," Lara grinned.

"It went smoothly, though I mostly attended meetings. Oh and Reeve told me to say 'hello.'"

"Well that was nice of him but I'm going to see him at the party in a few days." Lara was still grinning. She had met Reeve Tuesti once before her trip to Costa Del Sol, it had been a very brief meeting as he was running off to catch a plane, though Lara had sensed he would be someone she could get along with. He was stationed in Junon which is why she didn't see him very often.

"And you better believe he will be there," Sephiroth stated. His mood suddenly sobered. "So, have you given any more thought to working with us while Hollander finds you a ticket home?"

"As a matter of fact I have. I went with Aeris to a dressmaker today, and not only did I have a dress for the party commissioned but also a couple work uniforms," Lara explained.

"Work uniforms?" Sephiroth echoed.

"Well I couldn't very well wear a SOLDIER's uniform – not that you'd have one that could fit me. So I thought I'd have something made that was distinctly, me," Lara replied.

"What does it look like?"

"Hard to describe, you'll just have to wait and see," Lara would have winked at him could he actually see her.

"Alright, I'll wait and see, but there is something else I'd rather not wait for," Sephiroth said as he trailed a hand down her bare back caressing her.

Lara blinked a few times when she realized what he was about. "You are insatiable, oh Seph!" She exclaimed as she felt him nuzzling her neck.

"And you love it," Sephiroth replied, before claiming her lips with his and rolling her beneath him.

* * *

**Lack of love scenes is to keep with the T rating. **


	12. Chapter 12

TOMB OF LIFE

**TOMB OF LIFE**

**CHAPTER 12**

The night of the ShinRa party had finally arrived, and Lara couldn't help the anxiety that had crept into her chest while she got ready. She wouldn't have had anything to worry about if the thought of Sephiroth and Cloud in the same room together didn't spell big trouble. She was almost certain Vincent would not show up so she had no worries there, but what _would_ she do should Cloud and Sephiroth decide to bring their personal differences to light.

Lara couldn't help feeling a lot of this was her fault. She had somehow managed to plant herself between the two men, serving as another reason to instigate their violent nature. Lara found the whole situation ironic knowing that she would never have gotten herself into such a predicament while on Earth. She just hadn't been as interested in that many men. Sure she had a few flings in the past but nothing serious ever came of them. What she had with Sephiroth was definitely different from the rest, but she had yet to label exactly what that was.

Lara sighed as she sat in her robe looking at herself in the mirror. A hairdresser had already come by to do her hair. The lustrous waves were pulled up into a tight coiffure. Loose auburn colored tendrils were allowed to frame her face delicately. Lara had only to get dressed and she would be ready to leave. However Rufus had opted that she would be arriving at the party fashionably late with Sephiroth by her side. As the guest of honor it was the only way to go. So Lara had to resign herself to wait for another hour or two until Sephiroth came to get her. She wasn't sure if she'd be able to survive that long, or if she'd be a nervous wreck once the General showed up.

Deciding she needed some reassurance, she picked up her cell phone and called him. She was pleased to hear his deep yet gentle voice over the receiver. "Seph, can you promise me something?"

"If I say yes do you promise to give me something in return?" Sephiroth asked.

"I suppose," Lara began, unsure of where he was going with this.

"Right now, all I can think about is coming over there and making love to you. So, if you promise me an all nighter, I think I can do just about anything."

If Lara had mistaken the sexual tension she heard in his voice, his frank words left no doubt. "I think that can be arranged," She couldn't help smiling. "Now I just need some reassurance from you that you won't get into it with Cloud tonight."

"Is that all?" Sephiroth asked. "Lara I'm already bound to my word with the president that I will be on my best behavior, so you have nothing to worry about."

"Oh, well in that case forget I called."

"Not so fast, I'm still holding you to your end of the bargain," Sephiroth said seductively. "I will see you soon."

After the conversation ended, Lara soon realized she was holding the phone to her chest and biting her bottom lip, fantasizing about her upcoming night with the General like a school girl on prom night. She quickly snapped out of it and went into the bathroom.

--

Cloud didn't know what he was doing there, he felt uncomfortable, though it's not like he'd bothered to dress for the part. He still wore his black motorcycle attire and had arrived at the well anticipated ShinRa party as such. His friends from Avalanche were there as well, but their presence did very little to ease the discomfort Cloud was experiencing.

The party was now in full swing – all the dignitaries and other influential members of society were present including the ShinRa execs and Rufus himself. Cloud's eyes followed the devious leader of ShinRa – the man had greeted him earlier, and it had taken all of Cloud's willpower to remain civil. He knew the type of man Rufus was, he could smile in your face one minute and stab you in the back the next.

Cloud supposed his uneasiness stemmed from the fact that Lara was nowhere to be found – neither was Sephiroth. This was strange considering the party was being held in her honor. Apparently this was the thought on the minds of many others as well. Cloud had overheard a conversation Rufus had with a reporter who wanted to know where the mysterious guest of honor was as well. Rufus replied that she would be arriving with General Sephiroth shortly, that had been almost an hour ago, and Cloud thought he would go mad if he had to pretend he was having a good time for a minute longer.

Tifa came to his side to check on him sporadically, but he kept telling her he was fine. Barret and Cid were off enjoying themselves with women and liquor respectively, while Yuffie had several party goers enthralled, as she depicted an adventurous story of a mission she had partaken as a child. "I feel like my head is going to explode if I'm forced to stay here any longer."

"How about a dance then?" Tifa suggested smiling. At the sour look Cloud gave her she continued, "Never mind." She was about to go in search of a glass of wine when the music quieted and Rufus stood up on the center stage of the reception ballroom to make an announcement.

"I thank you all for coming, and now it's time to introduce our guest of honor," Rufus began as the band began a drum roll. "Ladies and Gentlemen I give you, General Sephiroth Gast and Lady Lara Croft!"

Cloud looked around to see which entrance they would appear, it wasn't until he heard the surprised exclamations and saw people pointing upwards that he realized the couple were descending above the crowd in style. Standing atop a movable lift, Sephiroth and Lara were slowly lowered to center stage. Cloud couldn't take his eyes off her. She was breathtakingly beautiful is a sleeveless, deep red gown with a V neckline that accentuated the curve of her ample bosom. Around the waistline was a gold beaded strip that helped to redefine her gold jewelry accessories, which consisted of a thick bangle and love knot earrings. He barely spared Sephiroth a glance – even though he was not wearing his usual armor. The General was dressed in a black suit with a green collared shirt beneath it. However, the fact that he held Lara by the waist with one of her arms entwined in his own caused Cloud's jealousy to flare.

Rufus continued to speak, but Cloud wasn't entirely sure what he was saying. The din of pictures being snapped and people murmuring about the couple seemed to drone out the president, at least from where Cloud was standing in the back of the room. His Mako blue eyes never left Lara as they descended the stage into the audience – her smile never wavered and even Sephiroth seemed decidedly happy, and Cloud could imagine why.

Lara was relieved when the music resumed and Sephiroth was able to guide her away from the questioning reporters to the dance floor. Although the reporters had been provided with her cover story, it seemed they wanted to know even more about the mysterious beauty. It was an elaborate yet fabricated story with the gist of it being that Lara had grown up in Kalm, and was the daughter of some obscure SOLDIER 1st and had been trained as such. Her assistance on a recent SOLDIER mission had brought her expertise to the forefront and as a result was rewarded with a position in ShinRa.

It was a good enough story, but Lara knew if she were pressed for details the truth would come out, which is why Sephiroth had answered most of the personal questions that were directed at her and ignored those he deemed to be too intrusive. Although Lara didn't care about covering up the facts of her true origins, she understood why it needed to be done. To openly admit that she was alien to Gaia could cause a panic, and an unneeded one considering she didn't plan on staying.

As the night wore on, Sephiroth had yet to leave Lara's side. She was grateful for the continued support his presence awarded her. However, when Executive Heidegger engaged Sephiroth in a conversation on SOLDIER affairs, Lara excused herself and headed to the buffet table. Before she got there, Cloud intercepted her. She gazed at him and for a brief second thought she saw pain reflected in those blue eyes, but then it was gone and she wondered if she'd imagined it.

"Congratulations on your position, and by the way, you look fantastic," Cloud stated.

"Thank you," Lara replied. "I'm glad you came."

"Are you really?" Cloud asked.

There was no disdain in his voice yet she couldn't help feeling that he resented the way the evening had progressed. She glimpsed Tifa standing several feet away, watching them intently. "Tifa is beautiful. I had the pleasure of meeting her before tonight."

"Really?"

Lara nodded. That's interesting, so Tifa hadn't told Cloud about their little skirmish in the streets, but then why would she? Cloud most likely would have been displeased by her actions. "So, have you been enjoying yourself?" Lara regretted the question the second it left her lips.

A wry grin crossed his handsome face. "What do you think? I suppose it was all worth it to get at least one chance to speak to you."

Lara held his gaze for a few seconds but really had no idea what to say. He saved her from putting her foot in her mouth once more.

"Good night Lara – I do wish you all the best." He wanted to kiss her desperately but somehow restrained himself. His gaze lingered on her for several moments before he turned and walked away.

Lara watched him go unsure of what to do. She wasn't sure why his goodbye seemed almost permanent. The thought of that bothered her – perhaps a bit too much. She almost literally jumped when Sephiroth tapped her from behind. She turned around and gazed at the General. "You gave me a fright."

"My apologies," Sephiroth glanced over her shoulders at Clouds retreating form. "What did he say to you?" Sephiroth returned his emerald green gaze to hers.

"That he's leaving – I guess he's had enough of the party." Lara wasn't sure if he believed her or not, but he did not indicate otherwise as he opted to change the subject.

"I promised Executive Scarlet a dance. Every time we throw a ShinRa party I swear she has a dance card written somewhere with my name on it." Sephiroth sighed. "Will you be ok for about five minutes?"

"I'll be wonderful, you go right ahead," Lara said, giving him a reassuring smile. He returned the smile and she watched as he walked off, heading in the direction of a blond woman who was wearing a ridiculous amount of make-up. Lara took the opportunity to sneak out onto one of the empty balconies that overlooked the ShinRa lawns for a moment of privacy.

She hadn't been standing on the balcony for very long before a red cloaked figure dropped down beside her. Lara stared at Vincent Valentine and he too was searching her face with those sinisterly beautiful crimson orbs of his. She glanced at the closed balcony door and wondered what Sephiroth would do if he once again found her alone with his father.

"I won't stay long, but I do have a question Lara Croft," Vincent began, his ruby gaze unwavering. "Do you love Sephiroth?"

Lara paused for a moment before replying truthfully. "I honestly don't know."

"He looked decidedly happy tonight – I imagine that is due to you." Vincent walked to the edge of the balcony and placed his golden gauntlet hand on the marble railing. "I suspect there is a reason why ShinRa hasn't disclosed your true origins to the public."

Lara's eyes widened yet she remained silent. She wasn't sure how he knew she wasn't native to Gaia but he practically just told her as much.

"If you do not love him, you should tell him post haste."

"Perhaps you should take your own advice as well Mr. Valentine, and if you _do_ love your son, you should tell him that as well," Lara stated calmly. There was about as much reaction to Lara's comment on Vincent's face, as there would be on a corpse. The man didn't seem phased that she knew about his relationship with Sephiroth.

"If he's told you the truth, then you mean more to him than you know."

"Why don't you wait here, let me go get him and all three of us can have a civil conversation," Lara offered.

"No, you must not interfere. It seems my son is prone to bouts of insane jealousy. Something I've never noticed about him until you came into his life. If you apprise him of the fact that I came here, it will only turn ugly."

"Then what do you suggest? That we stand around doing nothing?" Lara felt the anger rise in her veins when he turned away from her. "Stop wasting time. I think you've done that enough – for thirty years if I understand correctly."

"Hmm," Vincent vaulted onto the marble railing before turning back to look at her. "Perhaps you are just what he needs." He allowed himself to fall over the ledge.

Lara watched as his mist form sailed upward and out of sight. She was still angry that the man seemed so unwilling to compromise, now she could see where Sephiroth got his stubborn trait. After Lara re-entered the ballroom, she told Sephiroth she was ready to retire. He did not question her and made their excuses to Rufus then left immediately.

--

Later that night, Lara lay curled up in bed with Sephiroth. They were cushioned within his comfortable king sized bed. After an intricate lovemaking session, Lara had been pondering how to tell Sephiroth about Vincent's earlier visit with her. She never imagined keeping it from him, and how could she if she wanted them to eventually lose their resentment and truly become father and son? So she decided to just come out and say it. "Your father was at the party tonight." She felt Sephiroth's arm around her stiffen, indicating that he had heard her though he opted not to give a response so she continued. "We had a small chat on the balcony, he had been watching us – how, I'm not entirely sure."

"I'm sure he thought of something," Sephiroth said dryly. "What did he want?"

"What does he normally want when he comes to visit? Oh yes – to see you though I think his version of that is rather one sided." Lara sighed and retreated from the sarcasm. "I really think you two should try to come to terms with your relationship. It'd probably do both of you a world of good."

"And just when I thought I'd been having a good night," Sephiroth groaned.

"Will you at least think about it?"

Sephiroth was quiet for a long time before finally saying. "Ok, but I'll make no promises."

--

One week later, Lara was called into a meeting with Tseng, Rufus and Sephiroth. The location was the President's office – apparently there had been some disturbing disappearances in a small village in Wutai.

"Our SOLDIER unit stationed there made the discovery," Tseng began while passing out pictures of the deserted village. "That's blood you see, it's everywhere, on the ground and in the buildings."

"But no bodies," Lara stated the obvious.

"It's the second village to be discovered like this in the past week. Needless to say tensions are rising and the Wutai suspect that ShinRa had something to do with this," Rufus spoke up.

"Did we?" Sephiroth asked pointedly.

Rufus smirked at Sephiroth before replying. "Honestly, we didn't. There is something else far more sinister at work here. Sephiroth I want you to lead a team out there to back up Weiss's unit for a more extensive search. A few Turks and I hope Lady Croft will accompany you as well."

Lara should have known there was a reason Rufus had requested her presence at this meeting. She had hit a roadblock with Hollander and the progress they were making in recreating the Portal device's effects. She was frustrated but had kept it mostly to herself. She did find herself longing for a change of pace to get her mind off their disappointing work. However, she hadn't counted on a mission that would send her halfway across the globe. Lara didn't think she had a choice in the matter – Rufus had been extremely generous with her thus far and it was about time she repaid some of that generosity. "Yes of course, I will go to Wutai."

"Excellent, you may embark once you have your team ready," Rufus said nodding to Sephiroth. He watched silently as Lara and Sephiroth left the room, when only Tseng remained he said. "I'd like you to go as well – to keep an eye on things."

"Yes sir," Tseng replied. He knew Rufus's version of 'keeping an eye on things' dealt solely with covering up any misdeeds that would taint ShinRa's 'good' name.

--

Lara met Sephiroth twenty minutes later in the lobby of the main ShinRa building. The group consisted of four Turks; Reno, Rude, Cissnei and Tseng, who would round out the team once he got there. The two SOLIDERS present were Sephiroth and Genesis. Although she had misgivings, she was still excited to be going on a mission. Lara was anxious to get a chance to use some of the materia she had been given, which was now laying in her backpack. She had strength, levitate and healing materia to name a few.

Sephiroth was looking at Lara staring actually with an approving expression on his face. This was the first time he was seeing her so called 'work uniform.' She was wearing a black patent leather cat suit, with wedge squared booted heels. He couldn't make out much of the skintight suit as he would have liked, for it was covered by a long, flowing, black trench coat. As she walked, he could see her twin pistols strapped to her slender thighs. Attached to her black backpack was Excalibur, forged into the full length sword. Though Sephiroth hoped they had nothing to worry about in Wutai, he still longed to see her in action again and she was certainly prepared for it. Sephiroth caught Genesis looking at Lara with a roving gaze and swiftly gave the redhead a scathing look. The blue-eyed SOLDIER quickly looked away. The Turks didn't seem to be paying much attention to her, and the General ignored them as he headed towards Lara. "As soon as Tseng arrives we'll leave."

Lara nodded, though she was distracted by a commotion that was occurring just outside the building. She could see clearly through the glass doors as Tifa Lockhart tried to make her way into the building, only to be greeted by opposition. "Why won't they let her in?"

"Truce or not any member of Avalanche needs an invite to come here," Sephiroth said, but called out to the guards to let the brunette through.

Tifa had a pissed expression on her face as she walked up to the couple. "I need to talk to you," She was looking directly at Lara.

"Ok," Lara replied.

"In private," Tifa demanded.

"Right, there is a balcony over here." Lara gestured to the door a few feet behind them.

"Lara," There was a warning tone in Sephiroth's voice.

"I'll be fine." Lara reassured him before she joined Tifa on the balcony.

"Cloud is missing," Tifa blurted out immediately. "I haven't seen him for over 4 days and he never stays away that long."

Lara flipped open her phone intent on dialing his number.

"He's not answering," Tifa stated and became more annoyed when the hazel eyed woman completed her call nonetheless.

"It would seem you're right," Lara replied before flipping her phone closed. "Have you contacted any of his friends – anyone he might be staying with?"

"We didn't have a fight – he had absolutely no reason to leave me or the kids without telling us. But for your information, yes, I have called all his friends and none have heard from him." Tifa glared at the other woman her emotions too volatile for her to conceal. "I think we both know why he's gone."

"If you have something to say to me Tifa then just say it," Lara stated, leveling her gaze evenly on the agitated woman.

"After he talked to you at the party he wasn't the same. For the first couple of days I thought he just needed some time to get over you, but now this happens."

"What do you want me to do?" Lara asked.

"Help me find him! Chances are you're the only one who can bring him out of this – whatever _this _is." Tifa suspected it might be love but she couldn't bring herself to say the word. It hurt too much to think that Cloud had fallen in love with another woman on her watch.

Lara sighed, "I was just about to leave on a ShinRa sanctioned mission."

"Oh yes of course – first things first." Tifa's voice was dripping with sarcasm.

Lara held a finger up indicating she needed a moment and once again flipped open her phone. After dialing a number she stood awaiting a response. "Zack, its Lara, I know you're still on the tail end of a mission but I have a favor to ask. It seems Cloud has gone missing, but I'm about to leave with Sephiroth and the Turks for Wutai. Most likely you will be returning before I do…"

"Don't sweat it Lara, Tifa already called me about Cloud, and as soon as I wrap up here in Kalm, I was planning to head out there to search for him," Zack said.

"Wonderful, thank you Zack," Lara replied. She wouldn't have left the responsibility for anyone else if she didn't know that Zack and Cloud were very good friends.

"No problem Lara, you go on your mission and don't worry about a thing," Zack stated.

After Lara hung up with the SOLDIER she glanced at Tifa. "As soon as I return – I will join the search for him."

"Whatever…" Tifa muttered, before brushing past Lara to exit the balcony.

When Lara returned to the lobby, all members of the expedition were now present, including Tseng. "I'm sorry for the delay."

"No need to apologize," Sephiroth stated with a half smile on his handsome face. "Let's get going."

* * *

**Lara's catsuit is similar to the one worn by Selene in Underworld. I didn't think the catsuits of the actual game did her justice. **


	13. Chapter 13

TOMB OF LIFE

**TOMB OF LIFE**

**CHAPTER 13**

Lara awoke the following morning with an ache in her neck. Apparently sleeping on a jet was as uncomfortable as it sounded. She glanced around and found Sephiroth sitting in the seat next to her. She was almost certain he wasn't there when she had fallen asleep the previous night.

"Morning, we'll be in Wutai in another two hours," Sephiroth greeted her.

"Mmm, anything to get off of this jet," Lara murmured, rubbing her neck.

"You know – you still never told me what Tifa wanted," Sephiroth reminded her.

"Oh, apparently Cloud is missing," Lara replied.

"And she brought this to you?" Sephiroth was not happy. "I knew I shouldn't have let her in."

"She's only worried about him," Lara said, before turning tired eyes on the General. She was surprised to find him looking so well rested, but suspected it had something to do with his S genes.

"What about you? Are you worried about him?" Sephiroth wanted to know.

"Apparently not enough as far as Tifa is concerned because I wouldn't delay my mission to go search for him instead."

"Where does she get off…" Sephiroth could care less what happened to Cloud. He suspected that Lara would be drawn into this whole mess but since she apparently didn't believe in shirking her responsibility, she was here with him instead of off Shiva knows where looking for Cloud.

"Don't worry," Lara said, reaching out and touching his shoulder gently. "I'm here because I know I _need_ to be, and Cloud will simply have to take care of himself for the time being." She was indeed worried about the young blond, but she couldn't let it affect her emotions or the state of this mission.

Sephiroth smiled before leaning forward and caressing her cheek with his own. He believed her, and that is what was most important.

Cissnei sat in the back of the jet well out of earshot of the cuddling couple, glaring daggers at them. She couldn't see what they were doing from this angle, but was almost pretty sure it was something that ShinRa SOLDIERS shouldn't partake of while enroute to a mission. She heard the distinct sound of a catcall close to her ear and looked sideways to see Reno sitting in the chair beside her making faces and issuing the offensive caterwauling. Cissnei gave him a hard pinch which sobered the red-head instantly. "You are such an idiot," She said through clenched teeth.

Reno winced. Apparently, Cissnei still wasn't over the fact that his plan to drive a wedge between Sephiroth and Lara had failed miserably. She basically hadn't been talking to him since, but now they were on this mission together it would be difficult for her to ignore him. He just didn't expect outright hatred from her. "I'm sorry, give me a break will you?" At the vengeful look on Cissnei's face he continued. "Not that kind of a break," He chuckled nervously.

Cissnei abruptly stood up and walked past her annoying fellow Turk, making sure to cuff him in the head as she moved. She headed to the rest room and slammed the door shut behind her. It was loud enough to awaken anyone else on the team who may have still been asleep.

--

After they landed at the secluded air strip there was a chopper awaiting them primed to take them to the first abandoned village. It took another thirty minutes before they finally arrived at their destination.

The village looked much like the pictures Lara had seen minus the blood, a ShinRa clean up crew had already been on site. They were there to sift through any clues that might be left behind and possibly to search and discover the perpetrators.

Tseng flipped his phone closed and turned to his team. "Weiss's group is not far from here – they think they may have found something."

Sephiroth instructed Reno, Rude and Genesis to remain at the village while the rest of them headed in the direction of Weiss's team. The area was apparently too thickly forested for the chopper to land, so they opted to go on foot. The group kept their weapons at the ready for wild animals were known to stalk these woods. Sephiroth took the lead with Lara at his side, Tseng and Cissnei rounded out their flank.

Suddenly, the bushes and trees just ahead of them began rustling. Sephiroth signaled for quiet while drawing on the Masamune. All four crouched low and waited – soon enough a pair of chocobos burst into view running at a frantic pace. They just barely avoided the team as they continued at their breakneck pace until they were out of sight.

"Something has them running scared," Tseng commented.

Sephiroth resumed their journey at a faster pace. It wasn't long until they came upon a clearing and found Weiss and his team there.

"Took you long enough," Weiss said with a smirk on his face as he turned around to greet them. With him was his brother Nero – a lanky man with pale skin and dark hair, and Azul, a hulking brute of a man with deeply tanned skin and a mane of bluish colored hair.

"What did you find?" Sephiroth asked, his lips narrowing into a thin line. He certainly didn't miss Weiss' cocky attitude.

"Right this way ladies and gentlemen," Weiss said, gesturing towards a shallow cave in the base of a nearby mountain. He gave Lara a flirtatious wink as she walked by him.

They could clearly make out a trail of blood that led to the crevice, so none of the newcomers should have been surprised to see the pieces of severed human limbs that littered the mouth of the cave. It seemed everyone there had a strong stomach for such scenes – only Cissnei pinched her nose at the foul scent.

"So, have we got wild animals on the rampage or is there something else we should be worrying about?" Tseng spoke up. "What have you found out?"

"Nothing yet," Weiss replied

"Isn't that what you were supposed to be doing here?" Tseng retorted.

"Actually our original mission was only to keep an eye on the Wutai," Weiss pointed out.

"So now what?" Lara asked, not certain she could stomach the bickering between the two much longer.

"If not a wild animal – what could have done this? Could it be someone with Nero's abilities?" Cissnei asked.

"My darkness leaves no traces behind," Nero spoke up. "So I rather doubt it."

Lara glanced at the slender man with the long spiky black hair and the crimson colored eyes. It was the first time she had heard him speak since they had arrived. She had read a report on the quiet SOLDIER. He had been experimented on at birth, which accounted for his awesome powers of darkness called oblivion that consumed anyone it touched. Before Grimore Valentine had been killed in an experiment gone awry he had been working on stagnation of the Lifestream, his research had produced Nero as a result. Lara's only thought was that she was grateful he was on their side, to think of that ability in the hands of a madman was too scary to comprehend.

Suddenly Tseng's phone began ringing. The dark haired man flipped it open. "Tseng speaking," There was silence on his end for a few moments before he rounded the conversation off with an, "Understood." The others were looking at him expectantly once he had flipped his phone closed. "We're being recalled. Apparently Avalanche has launched an attack on ShinRa. This means the Wutai will become violent and it's no longer safe to be here."

"Avalanche, are you certain?" Lara asked, the confusion masking her beautiful features was evident.

"Yes, some of their members have already been detained but there are others at large who may be causing havoc," Tseng stated.

Lara glanced at Sephiroth but there was an inscrutable expression on his face. She wondered what he thought about all this, for something about it didn't sit well with the gunwoman. She was silent as Tseng contacted Reno and Rude to come get them with the chopper.

--

Tifa paced back and forth inside one of the ShinRa prison cells she was currently locked in. Cid occupied to cell adjacent to her. "Why did he wait – why didn't he just arrest us while we were at his stupid party?" Tifa spat.

"How am I supposed to know? The ShinRa boss is as slick as they come," Cid replied, in an annoyed tone of voice.

"Barret and Red XIII will have their hands full trying to rescue us, if they even can. And Yuffie returned to Wutai but her hands are strapped as well – I don't think ShinRa is after Wutai yet, but if she jumps into this that could all change," Tifa sighed. "I suppose it's a good thing Cloud wasn't there when the ShinRa troops stormed my bar. He'd be in here right along with us, or worse, dead if he resisted arrest as he most likely would have."

"That is not exactly reassuring," Cid snapped back. "'Cause he's off Shiva knows where and he probably doesn't even know we need him."

"Well there is still Vincent, and Reeve has helped us in the past," Tifa stated.

"Vincent is about as unreliable as Cloud when Lil spiky gets in his moods. And don't think that ShinRa isn't aware of what Reeve has done in the past – he will be watched like a hawk."

"Then what do you suggest we do, simply give up?"

"Nah, just be ready to fight when rescue comes," Cid replied with a grin.

Tifa sighed, so he still believed they were going to be rescued though he had just shot most of their rescue options to hell. Cid could be a pain to talk to at times. Tifa closed her eyes and fervently hoped that Cloud would indeed come to their rescue.

--

Upon their return to Midgar the following day, Lara and Sephiroth met with Zack in Sephiroth's ShinRa office before going to see the president.

"I wanted to talk to you first, tell me truthfully what's been going on," Sephiroth said, his emerald eyes pinning the spiky haired man with an intense gaze.

"I got back from Kalm and was about to start the search for Cloud, when Rufus puts the base on alert and informs us that Avalanche has launched an attack on one of the Mako reactors. Search teams were sent out and Tifa and Cid were apprehended," Zack explained. "I haven't been able to get to the prison ward to question them."

"So we have no idea what is really going on here?" Sephiroth asked.

"Right," Zack said, crossing his arms over his chest. "Sorry I couldn't be of more help."

"It's ok, Lara let's go see Rufus but I'm going to have to ask a favor of you first," Sephiroth said turning to the gunwoman.

"Go on," Lara encouraged him.

"No matter what we learn in that office, don't say a word. Rufus is not beyond throwing his own employees into prison for insubordination. If we're to get to the bottom of this, we need to remain free to gather all the facts," Sephiroth explained.

Lara was troubled by his words but nodded her understanding. She recalled that conversation she had with the General a while back, concerning whether or not Rufus was a good man – it seemed that now she was about to find out. Zack left the room with the couple but they parted ways just before they reached the president's office. Zack was going to find a way in to see the Avalanche prisoners.

Tseng was present in Rufus's office when the couple arrived. He glanced at the newcomers then back at the president – as usual his facial expression was unreadable.

"Welcome back," Rufus began, standing to walk around his desk in greeting. "I'm sorry you had to be recalled under such dire circumstances."

"What happened?" Sephiroth asked calmly.

"The terrorists we have in custody were caught planting explosive devices around one of the Mako reactors. We were able to capture them and thwart their plans. However, we at ShinRa must defend ourselves, so I have put out a warrant for the arrest of the remainder of Avalanche," Rufus began. "But fear not Sephiroth, as long as your father doesn't get in the way we will not pursue him. I am fairly certain only the other members of Avalanche enacted this plan."

Sephiroth stared at Rufus unsmiling. He was almost certain that the only reason ShinRa would leave Vincent alone is due to the fact that the powerful Ex-Turk would prove too troublesome to capture. It most likely would involve severe loss of life on ShinRa's part. "Very well, we'll join the search immediately."

"Good, and don't worry about the disappearances in Wutai, that will have to take a backseat with such pressing problems that are closer to home," Rufus stated.

Lara left the office with Sephiroth and no sooner had they made it into the hallway, the General's phone rang. Lara listened as he answered it – the conversation was mostly one sided for all she heard him say was, "Will be there shortly." He turned to Lara and tilted his head forward which told the gunwoman that they needed to keep what they were about under wraps, so she remained silent, storing her questions for later.

They had taken the elevators to the basement levels of the main ShinRa building, Lara had never been to this section before and she soon found out why. It was the dungeon area where criminals rightfully or wrongly accused as the case may be, were sentenced. They strode boldly down the well lighted hallway and met with no opposition. Finally they made it to a cell door a ways from the elevator and found Zack there.

"They're inside," Zack began. "I'm relieving the guard here for a short break. You should have at least a few minutes to find out what's going on," Zack said as he opened the door and allowed them to walk through.

Lara immediately saw Tifa Lockhart and Cid Highwind – the pilot she had met briefly at the ShinRa party, locked behind iron cell bars. "Are you both alright?"

Tifa was stunned by Lara's question. Her opinion of the gunslinger had been deteriorating after she had shown so little consideration for Cloud's welfare a couple days ago. But now here she was coming to their aid with Sephiroth? It didn't make any sense. "We're alive, but we're locked in a jail," Tifa replied, hoping that the newcomers planned to do something about it. Sephiroth dashed those hopes.

"We can't free you, this room is monitored by surveillance cameras, but I need you to tell me exactly what happened," Sephiroth stated.

"If you didn't come here to free us then why did you come?" Cid asked with an annoyed tone in his voice.

"Maybe there is another way we can help," Lara offered.

"You want to know what happened?" Tifa began, placing her hands on her hips. "Cid and I were at my bar when ShinRa troops busted in and arrested us. We were no where near a Mako reactor like Rufus claims. He orchestrated this whole thing. He must have been planning this for some time."

Lara glanced at Sephiroth who was silent as he infused this new information. The look in his jade eyes told Lara that he believed there was a distinct possibility that the captives spoke the truth. "Well what would be the basis for this plan?"

"It's obvious doll face," Cid spoke up, his eyes roving over Lara's hour glass figure. "He wants us out of the picture so he can go back to Mako production levels of yesteryear."

Suddenly Sephiroth's phone rang. All in the room were silent listening for clues as to what the phone call was about. Sephiroth's facial expression indicated nothing and when the conversation ended, he turned to look at the captives with an unreadable expression on his face. "It seems you are about to have company. Red XII and Barret were just captured." Turning to Lara he said, "We have to go, the guards' on the way back."

"Yea well thanks for nothing," Cid said irritably.

Lara spared Tifa one more glance and noticed the woman looked ready to break something. She shot an apologetic look at the prisoners before following Sephiroth out of the jail. They quickly made their way out of the dungeon and decided to head into Midgar, they could learn nothing more there.

They ended up at the 7th Heaven which was closed for the evening due to the circumstances surrounding the arrest of the owner. However, sitting outside on the porch steps were two children – one Lara recognized as Marlene. She walked up and kneeled beside them. "Are you alone?"

"No, Elmyra Gainsborough is inside," Marlene began, staring at the pretty woman wide eyed. "Denzel and I are going to wait here until Cloud and Tifa come back."

Lara turned her gaze to Denzel who regarded her with a somber look on his young face. She then glanced behind her at Sephiroth – he was standing there with an inscrutable expression on his face. She knew it was unlike him to show his emotions, but she suspected he did feel something. If Rufus ShinRa had his way, these children would become orphans again. "Come on, let's get you both inside, it's not safe to be out here." Lara spared Sephiroth one more glance before she disappeared inside the building with the children.

Sephiroth stood there staring at the door which closed behind them for several long moments. Although he had yet to admit it to anyone, he was almost certain that Cid and Tifa had been telling the truth. Now he was faced with a difficult dilemma – betray ShinRa and do the right thing, or remain a loyal SOLIDER even in the face of adversity. Sephiroth didn't know what to do but he was certain that before he made a decision he would ask Lara her opinion. She meant that much to him and he knew he could count on her to give him an objective answer.

Sephiroth was about to join them in the bar when he heard screaming coming from the streets all around him. He glanced around to see people running to and fro with looks of abject terror streaked across their faces. He heard the fierce growls before he finally saw what was causing the ruckus.

A beast reminiscent to a giant sized lion bounded onto the street – it had black fur and a shaggy mane around its face. Blood red eyes and long saber tooth-like teeth made for a frightening visage. Sephiroth's eyes narrowed as the beast swiped at two civilians with its huge clawed paw and grabbed a third between its powerful jaws.

The screams of the dying civilians echoed in his ears as Sephiroth vaulted towards the creature. He slashed the creature near the hind leg with the Masamune, the wound would have brought any other monster to its knees but this one was different. It turned on Sephiroth with an angered growl and attempted to swipe at the General who expertly back-flipped out of its reach.

Realizing he had to try another tactic – he agilely vaulted onto the creatures' back and sunk the Masamune into the base of its neck. The beast reared up knocked the General off its back. He expertly landed on both feet – sword out awaiting the monsters' next attack. When the attack came, he raised the Masamune but heard a bevy of gunfire shots ringing out just behind him. Sephiroth glanced over his shoulder to see Lara emptying a full clip into the beast. Eventually, the shaggy haired creature fell over and stilled its movements.

Sephiroth walked up to the beast and tapped it with his booted foot, determining that it was dead. It had taken a lot of effort to kill it which was unlike any other wild creature he had encountered before. He sensed Lara's presence and looked up at her. She still held her pistols trained on the dead animal. Before Sephiroth could ask if she was alright his phone began to ring. He answered it and listened intently to what Tseng had to say.

Lara had heard the screaming outside and had left the children with their babysitter while she went to investigate. She found Sephiroth doing battle with a huge shaggy beast. She had immediately assisted him in terminating it. However, the screams had yet to cease although the beast was now dead. Lara glanced around to see that people were still running around franticly. Something was definitely wrong.

"By Shiva," Sephiroth muttered under his breath after he hung up with Tseng. "It seems we have a problem."

"And I can guess what it is," Lara said, her gaze not on the General but on something she was looking at a distance behind him. "The creatures from the alter-realm universe are back."

"How did you know? Tseng just told me he began to get reports of them appearing all across Midgar," Sephiroth stated.

"Oh it wasn't too hard to figure that out," Lara said as she sheathed her pistols and drew Excalibur. "For here they come."


	14. Chapter 14

TOMB OF LIFE

**TOMB OF LIFE**

**CHAPTER 14**

Cloud lay out in the dessert looking up at the clear, night sky. It was beautiful; the stars were twinkling as he counted how many shooting stars he had seen in the past hour. He was pensive as he lay on a pallet next to the small fire he had started after making camp. Fenrir, like a loyal beast was parked a few feet from him.

It hadn't worked, Cloud's quest to distance himself from what he was feeling for Lara and the world in general. He had been riding around for days but was still only a couple of hours away from Midgar. He had been riding in circles yet it seemed he had yet to realize it meant that he didn't want to distance himself from his friends.

He hadn't been sure what to do – his mood had been so dismal after the ShinRa party, he thought it would be better if he went under the radar for a few days since he didn't trust himself not to snap at his friends or worst, the children. He was doing this for their sake as well as his own, that was the justification he kept repeating over and over in his mind. They would understand.

"Cloud,"

The blond tensed and bolted upright. He found Vincent Valentine looking at him from across the fire. Cloud relaxed but knew he was in for a lecture, which for Vincent wouldn't be much of a play on words but he'd get his point across. He sighed, "Well I suppose if anyone could have tracked me it would be you."

"I only learned you'd gone missing yesterday," Vincent stated, as he knelt before the fire glancing at the dancing flames briefly, before placing his piercing crimson gaze upon Cloud.

"I need time," Cloud explained, hoping that his offer of an explanation for his actions would stave off the coming lecture.

Vincent tilted his head to the side slightly as he observed the blond – he was silent for a few minutes before he finally said. "I do know what it is like to be in love. Even though it was short lived, Lucrecia and I had something very special."

Cloud glanced over at the older man a little surprised by the way the conversation was going. It was unlike Vincent to open up about his past to _anyone_.

"She blamed herself for my father's death though I was unaware of it at the time. And when I became gravely injured, she did all she could to save me," Vincent began, lowering his gaze to the licking flames once more. "I wasn't exactly grateful to be alive, Lucrecia had become distant and aloof and I thought it was due to the monster I had become. I believed I was doing Gaia a favor by sealing myself away in that coffin and locking the world out. But I couldn't have been more wrong." He glanced back up at Cloud. "And as a result, the woman I loved died alone, leaving my son to be raised by someone else."

There was silence for a moment as both men looked at each other. Cloud had a feeling he knew why Vincent was telling him all this and that the Ex-Turk would get to the point fairly soon. It was so unexpected from Vincent that Cloud wasn't sure how he would respond.

"Running away from your problems doesn't solve anything – it makes them worse. I should know," Vincent stated.

Cloud closed his eyes rubbing them as the wisdom of Vincent's words sank in. He was punishing himself and everyone else around him by not knowing how to deal with Lara's rejection. Instead he should have been looking for a way to move on and not dwell on the past. "Thank you for telling me this." He felt sorry for the gunman, knowing that his mistake not only cost him the mother of his child, but his son as well. Sephiroth had vowed never to forgive him.

Vincent stood up. "You're welcome – now why don't you turn on your phone and tell whoever has been trying to reach you that you are alright."

Cloud nodded in agreement before reaching into his pocket and grabbing his cell phone. After turning it on, he realized he had over half a dozen messages. Before he could even begin checking them, the phone rang, it was Zack.

"Cloud! Thank goodness you finally picked up. We're in trouble here! Midgar is under attack by monsters, we need all the assistance we can get."

"I'll be there straight away," Cloud stated before glancing over at Vincent. "Midgar is under attack, I think we could use your help."

Vincent nodded. "I'll meet you there." Vaulting into the air the gunman transformed into his airy mist form and began to sail towards Midgar at breakneck speed.

Cloud put out the campfire quickly before jumping onto Fenrir and following on Vincent's heels.

--

"Come on move this thing," Zack complained to the helicopter pilot as he stood in the doorway of the chopper -- the wind whipping through his spiky hair.

"When did you last contact them?" Angeal asked from within the chopper.

"Last contact was about five minutes ago," Zack explained, then his Mako blue eyes widened as he caught a glimpse of the people they were looking for. "Look there they are."

Angeal and Genesis both glanced around Zack to see Lara and Sephiroth battling monsters in the middle of the Midgar streets. "By Shiva, they are pinned in!" Angeal exclaimed, as he saw the creatures advancing on them from all sides.

"Get us down there!" Zack yelled.

Meanwhile, Lara and Sephiroth were doing their best to keep the monsters at bay. Most of the civilians seemed to have sought cover which allowed the seasoned fighters to unleash their fury.

Sephiroth hacked and slashed with the Masamune, decapitating and severing limbs and appendages that got in his way. The creatures were tough – they were mostly humanoid with scaly green or black skin and blood red eyes. One creature had got a lucky slash which left a red welt on Sephiroth's left cheek. He had rewarded the creature by relieving it of its head.

Lara on the other hand was fending the creatures off mostly with Excalibur's ranged attacks. These were the same creatures of which her bullets could not penetrate their tough hide. To her dismay the creatures also had ranged attacks, not only bladed projectiles but fireballs. One fireball attack skimmed by Lara at such a close angle that her coat caught fire, forcing her to peel it off and toss it away.

Lara couldn't understand where they were coming from, unless there was a portal close by to justify the large number of creatures they were encountering. Soon, she found herself back to back with Sephiroth as they were completely surrounded by the monsters. Yet the determination on their faces revealed that they would continue to fight, for the good of the Midgar population and the world. These creatures would tear through normal civilians if they did not stop them.

Suddenly, gunfire from above began to pelt into the crowds of monsters. Lara glanced up to see a ShinRa chopper that was now raining SOLDIERS, offering them some cover fire. Lara smiled – with the added backup, her and Sephiroth began their fighting with renewed vigor.

Angeal and Zack were mowing down as many creatures as they could with their respective buster swords, and Genesis was using a combination of ranged attacks and sword fighting.

The fighting continued for another 20 minutes until finally it seemed the onslaught was over. Zack flipped open his phone and made a call. The ShinRa troops as well as the Turks had been mobilized, and the SOLDIER soon learned that the creatures were either dead or had retreated from Midgar, there were none left in sight. Zack relayed this information to his companions. "Are you both ok?" He asked, looking at Lara and Sephiroth. They didn't seem any worse for the wear, Sephiroth's cut on his cheek was slowly healing and Lara didn't seem to be injured but she was minus one coat, which revealed her hour glass figure that was tightly encased in her patent leather cat suit. About her waist was a girdle reminiscent of a corset that was black leather laced up the front from the lower waist to just below her full breasts.

"We're fine," Sephiroth replied, glancing at Lara who nodded in agreement.

"It almost seems like they were drawn to this area," Angeal said.

"Their sudden appearance must mean that a portal was opened in the city," Lara stated. All the men present looked at her, the concern on their faces evident. There was no reason to indicate that the portals could not be opened anywhere other than the prediction cave, yet this proved for a fact that was so.

"They could have come from anywhere," Genesis commented.

"What if they are here because of me?" Lara voice was barely above a whisper.

Sephiroth glanced at her – the thought that Lara may be the target on some monster hit list made him see red. "Let's get out of here." The chopper had left to aid another nearby team once the pilot saw the SOLDIERS had the situation under control, Sephiroth now recalled it.

Lara crossed her arms across her chest, there was something about this whole situation that didn't bode well, and something told her she'd be smack in the middle of this drama.

--

After returning to the ShinRa building, the group entered the lobby to find Cloud Strife there with cuffs around his arms, and a group of ShinRa troops escorting him to the elevator.

"Cloud!" Zack cried out, running towards him and ordering the troops to stand down.

"We have our orders to take him to prison," The lead troop officer stated.

"You will stand down." Zack glared at the man whose face he could not see, as it was covered by the standard issue ShinRa troop helmet.

"You do not have the authority to make that request. Neither do you sir," The officer said, glancing at Sephiroth. "These orders are from president ShinRa himself."

"What's going on Zack? You ask for my help and then I learn that there is a warrant out for Avalanche's arrest?" There was a confused expression on Cloud's handsome face. He had only spared Lara a brief glance, realizing that seeing her again would inflame the ache in his heart.

"President ShinRa doesn't know all the facts. Once he realizes what is happening here, he will have to let you all go," Zack explained.

"Right, so I guess I'll be waiting in jail with the others while you guys sort this out." Cloud sarcasm was obvious as he was shoved into the elevator by one of the officers.

Zack shot Cloud an apologetic look then ran to another elevator with Lara and Sephiroth close behind him. Angeal and Genesis went about their business, but both SOLDIER's hoped that the three on the way to Rufus's office would be able to convince the president to drop the charges against the captives.

After being shown into Rufus's office, the threesome found the president standing at a window peering outside of it. "Mr. President we need to talk," Sephiroth began, and waited for the sandy haired man to turn around and acknowledge them.

"I know what you're going to say Sephiroth, and the answer is no. I cannot release the prisoners," Rufus said, leveling his forest-green eyes on the three fighters now standing in his office.

"Sir, do you even understand what happened out there tonight? We have a new enemy – we need to unite against this," Zack pleaded.

"The enemy is defeated. The Turks have confirmed there are no more of them left," Rufus replied.

"I'm almost certain that was only the first wave," Lara spoke up, her tawny eyes glaring at him unwaveringly.

"Why don't you just admit it?" Sephiroth said taking a threatening step towards Rufus. "You want to hold them so that when it's all over you can pin this on them as well? I know they never attacked our Mako reactors. This is simply _you _doing what you do best – classic Rufus ShinRa."

"I understand you're distraught, so I will let that insubordination slide. However, my decision stands." Rufus folded his arms across his chest.

Suddenly the phone rang. It took Rufus a good minute before he reached to answer it. "Yes Tseng," He said in greeting.

Lara watched as Rufus visibly paled from the news he was receiving, then saw as he dropped the phone receiver and ran to the window. She followed him over to it with Zack and Sephiroth close behind her. The night sky had come alive in a purplish hue and right above the center of Midgar, a huge swirling portal had opened. Descending through the portal was something that looked like a city in the distance. Winged gargoyle-like creatures could be seen flapping around the gray stone structures. The mysterious city came to hover just above Midgar.

"What the heck is that?" Rufus's voice was barely above a whisper.

"The attack we knew would come," Lara replied.

Running back to his desk, Rufus completed his phone call with Tseng before hanging up and dialing another number. "This is President ShinRa – I authorize you to release the members of Avalanche."

Without another word, Sephiroth turned and left Rufus's office, Lara and Zack following close on his heels. They had gotten what they came for, and now had more pressing matters to attend to. "Have to get out there and set up some kind of defensive perimeter." Sephiroth had no idea what these new winged creatures were capable of and that left him feeling a little disconcerted.

Sephiroth gave the order to have the Turks, SOLDIERS and Avalanche exchange numbers. It seems they were in this for the long haul and would have no choice but to work together for the survival of the planet.

--

The following morning found a contingent of ShinRa personnel atop the roof of the main ShinRa building that was so large it boasted a helipad. This was the tallest building in Midgar and it provided the best observation point of the mysterious, floating city that had come through the portal.

They could still see the winged creatures flying around but surprisingly, they had made no move to attack Midgar. They had instead remained within their city, constantly circling but never leaving it to begin an attack. It was extremely puzzling and had made for a mostly wasted night on the part of the ShinRa personnel, who had remained awake the entire time expecting an imminent attack.

Lara stood with Sephiroth, Zack, Angeal, Tseng and two members of Avalanche atop the building. Even though she had been awake for over twenty four hours – energy still hummed through her veins. However that feeling of dread continued to eat away at the pit of her stomach, something was definitely not right about this whole invasion.

Barret and Cloud were the Avalanche members that had stayed behind. Tifa had returned to her bar to check on the children and Red XIII, an intelligent catlike mammal with red colored fur had opted to join the ShinRa street patrols. Cloud had managed to keep his distance from Lara, yet the fact that she was standing a mere few feet away from him made him wonder how much longer he could keep that up. She had inquired about his welfare briefly the previous night, and he had responded that he was fine. He noticed that Sephiroth hadn't glanced over at them – could it be the General now trusted her enough to know he had nothing to worry about where Lara was concerned. He wasn't sure, but whatever the reason, Cloud was grateful he didn't have to put up with constant fights with the General and still worry about the Midgar population.

They had tried attacking it with choppers during the night, but an invisible shield apparently protected the small city. Cid's fleet of airships had also joined the fight, but nothing seemed able to penetrate the shield. That is when the decision was made to have the Mako Cannon in Junon shipped to Midgar. However, it would take several hours to get it there.

"I really thought they would have made a move under the cover of darkness," Tseng said as he watched as the sun began to rise in the distance.

"Perhaps this was their plan all along, to keep everyone awake all night with anxiety and attack in the morning. Tired and weary troops are more easily defeated than well rested ones," Lara commented.

"By Shiva, you could be right," Sephiroth commented, his eyes never leaving the floating city. Suddenly he saw a bright ball of fire come careening out of the city headed directly for them. It seemed the city's shield defenses must have been lowered long enough for the attack to be fired. "Head's up!" Sephiroth shouted, but soon realized that they wouldn't be able to avoid the fast moving fireball before it struck.

Lara's eyes widened as the flames encompassed the group. It took her a short moment to realize that they weren't being burned alive. The flames had streaked across the top of the building forming a transparent flame wall, which seemed to separate Lara from the rest of the team. Cloud, Barret and Angeal stood on her right while Sephiroth, Zack and Tseng were on her left. She saw Sephiroth pull his hand away in pain when he attempted to touch the flame wall. He then grasped the Masamune and swiped at it, Zack and Cloud did the same with their respective weapons, but all to no avail.

Lara was about to try her own weapons when the flames seemed to form into a humanoid shape before her. Lara watched dumbfounded as the flame figure transformed into the demon form of Jacqueline Natla.

"Hello Lara, did you miss me?" Came the familiar husky voice of the former CEO of Natla technologies.

Lara grabbed her pistols and began to fire, only to realize that a flame wall now separated her from Natla as the others did from her friends. The gun shells made pinging sounds as they fell to the concrete floor.

"Is that anyway to treat an old friend?" Natla chuckled.

Lara ceased fire and stared at the seven foot tall demon, the red leathery skin, extremely slender body, dark scales for eyebrows, flame hair and glowing red eyes were the same as Lara remembered. She felt a lump in her throat that threatened to choke her, but she finally struggled to get the question out, "How?"  
"Oh yes, last time we met you were in the process of trapping me under a pillar for five years." At the surprised expression on the adventurer's face Natla continued. "Did you think I had been trapped there for the full ten years? Oh no my dear, I escaped and journeyed to alternate universes in search of the ultimate army. You may have foiled my plan to rule earth with an army of Atlanteans but really I should thank you for that. The Atlanteans simply didn't have the longevity that these creatures do."

Natla smirked before continuing. "So, did you think that it was some fluke accident that brought you from Earth to Sclementia? No dear, that was all careful planning. Of course, you escaping and scrambling the portals was not something I counted on. But alas we are here and all is going to turn out as it should be."

"What do you want?" Lara asked through clenched teeth, she was aware that her companions were listening on in silence and she couldn't help wondering what they were thinking. All this was happening because of her, the feeling of dread had now been realized with this demon from her past staring her in the face.

"Well, trust that I'm not here to ask you to join me again. I've learned my lesson never to offer an ungrateful tomb raider part ruler ship of the world ever again," Natla said with a chuckle then she instantly sobered. "We could have made a great team, but you had to let your misguided morality get in the way. Well here's what I think of your morality." Natla took a few steps closer to Lara, which prompted adventurer to fire her guns, and once more the bullets were deflected by the flame shield. "I am going to destroy this planet, and all your little friends, I shall take great pleasure in killing them."

Suddenly the flame wall lowered and with a quicksilver slash of her leathery wings, Natla knocked Lara's guns from her hands. Almost immediately, her clawed fingers were grasping the gunwoman tightly around the neck. She lifted Lara a couple feet off the floor and dutifully ignored the enraged yells of her companions that were trapped behind the flames.

"Don't worry Lara. I'm not going to kill you – yet. You must live to witness the fruits of your deception," Natla began, still holding Lara tightly by the throat. "When I am through with this world, we will journey to Earth and I shall take care of your precious little humans there as well."

"No!" Lara choked out, her hands attempting to claw at Natla's unrelenting arm that was slowing squeezing the life out of her.

"Oh quit complaining, look how truthful and honest I am being with you. All your enemies should be this dignified," Natla said before flinging Lara to the ground. With a flap of her powerful wingspan, she vaulted into the air and flew back towards the floating city.

Once Natla was out of range, the flame barriers vanished and Sephiroth was able to run to Lara's side. There was a small bruise forming on her forehead where she had struck the concrete and Sephiroth found the redness around her neck rather alarming. "We should get you to the infirmary."

"I'll be fine," Lara protested while gasping for breath. "She's going to begin the attack."

"Born in Kalm my ass!" Barret yelled. "You came from another world just like those creatures did!" He accused.

"Barret," Cloud said sternly, glancing at the big black man. Barret seemed to calm down after he realized that now was not the time to be casting blame.

"It's true, your world may be destroyed because of me," Lara acknowledged, as she allowed Sephiroth to help her to her feet.

"Don't blame yourself, we're not dead yet," Sephiroth stated.

"In another four hours the Mako Cannon from Junon will be here, if we can hold out until then we should be able to destroy that city in one blast," Tseng stated.

"You don't seem to understand, even if you manage to destroy the city, Natla cannot be killed. She is neigh indestructible. I was only able to defeat her by trapping her under several tons of rock. I very much doubt that is going to work again," Lara explained. "She seems different this time, she has new powers and abilities and I have no idea to what extent."

"We'll find a way – I won't give you up to that madwoman," Sephiroth declared.

"If she's indestructible, then perhaps we should fight fire with fire," Zack spoke up.

Sephiroth glanced over at him. "Vincent," He said softly.

"I know Vincent is in the city, he came back ahead of me," Cloud stated.

"Then we just need to send him a message," Zack said.

"Well then I suggest you boys get to it," Barret spoke up, as he grasped his metallic right arm which began to rotate and swivel about transforming into his automatic gun arm. "'Cause it seems we're about to have company."

The others glanced up at the floating city to find that the creatures were now flying out of the structure in hordes. There were perhaps hundreds of flying demons that descended upon the Midgar.

* * *

**Nearing the end, story is complete yet reviews here will influence the potential book 2 of this series, so please, don't remain silent, though you have the right to. -o**


	15. Chapter 15

TOMB OF LIFE

**TOMB OF LIFE**

**CHAPTER 15**

**Cue the "Price of Freedom" at paragraph 7. **

**Do a Youtube search for the song since I can't link it here. Search words (Crisis Core The Price of Freedom)**

* * *

The airships and ShinRa choppers were putting up a valiant fight. Cid stood aboard the Highwind cursing and shouting orders as they opened fire on the floating city, hoping to catch a few of the winged demons in the process. However, the chopper gunfire did not seem to have much effect on the gray structures, neither did the missiles from the airships.

They were able to take out a few of the creatures, but unfortunately it seemed that most of them had made it to the city. This didn't bode well for the people trapped in their homes vulnerable to attack. Cid only hoped his friends on the ground would be able to take care of the imminent threat the rest of Midgar was facing.

"Heads up!" Angeal shouted. About half a dozen of the flame throwing demons had launched an attack on the crew atop the ShinRa building.

Realizing that the fireballs heading their way would be impossible to avoid Sephiroth shouted, "Angeal, help me get them off the roof." His long gray wing extended. He grasped Lara around the waist and instructed Tseng and Zack to hold onto him. Angeal extracted his snowy white wing and did the same with Barret and Cloud. Together, the winged SOLDIER's flew off the roof with their passengers in tow, narrowly avoiding the demons attacks.

Lara glanced back from her perch in Sephiroth's arms to see the roof in flames. Other than the glass windows of the top floors shattering, the rest of the building itself seemed to remain intact as the demons broke off their attack.

The group made it to the streets of Midgar that were deserted, except for the occasional ShinRa crew of either Turks or troops that were scouring the area. Tseng immediately received a phone call informing him that a portal had opened in the Midgar square and hordes of the alien ground troops were coming through. "Back-up is being requested at the Midgar square, it seems the second wave is well underway." Zack, Angeal and Barret took off running down the empty streets intent on offering their assistance.

**7)** Sephiroth took Lara aside intent on having a word with her. "The Turks have set up an evacuation center in our Deep Ground base and I want you to go there."

"What? NO, you will need my assistance," Lara protested.

"You're injured, please don't fight me on this."

"It's just a bump on the head. I've survived a lot worse." Then a thought occurred to the Tomb Raider. "Why are you treating me like I'm incompetent? We fought side by side earlier."

"That was before I found out about the petty revenge this demon woman seems intent to enact upon you. I know how competent you are, but I won't put you at risk," Sephiroth explained.

"Nothing has changed, we still have to stop her and halt this invasion."

"Weiss's team will be here shortly – Nero's oblivion alone will be enough to take out a legion of these demons and more."

"That's beside the point, this is happening because of me. I cannot abide by your decision here," Lara argued.

"My decision stands," Sephiroth stated sternly

"Do you honestly think I can stand idly by while Natla wreaks her destruction on this world? You should know me better than that."

"Yes I do know you, and that is the reason I can't let you sacrifice yourself to her. I can't lose you Lara." He touched his gloved palm against her cool cheek gently. "I love you."

Lara's hazel eyes widened. She had suspected as much for some time but never actually expected him to admit it. Her eyes glossed over as she searched for her true feelings for this man. She blinked a few times as the deep ache in her heart grew. This could end very badly for the both of them. Perhaps she should admit to him how she felt – at least just once. She became distracted when she saw Vincent fly onto the scene. He was in Chaos form but quickly reverted to his human body upon landing.

Sephiroth turned in the direction of Lara's gaze and saw Cloud standing with Vincent. The General placed his hands about her shoulders and lead her to the other men. "Vincent," Sephiroth said in greeting. For once, those emerald orbs did not observe him with hatred in their depths. "We need your help," He said before handing him a spare phone.

Vincent accepted the phone while holding Sephiroth's gaze with his ruby vision. This was an unspoken truce between the two. Perhaps it would be short lived, either way Vincent's heart soared to be given the opportunity to fight on the same side as his son.

Cloud grabbed Ultima Weapon from its sheath on his back and swiveled it around twice. "Tseng and I are going to join the Turks and SOLDIERS in the square." He stated before taking off at a breakneck speed down the empty streets, Tseng kept pace with him without any problems.

"I need to join them as well, but Vincent, a favor. Please take Lara to the Deep Ground compound." Sephiroth felt her stiffen at his side, indicating that this was not the way she wanted things to go down.

"As you wish," Vincent replied.

Sephiroth turned to Lara once more. "Please, stay at the compound where you'll be safe – let us take care of this." He hugged her to him briefly. After he released her he flew into the air, his single wing flapping furiously as he headed towards the square.

Lara turned to Vincent once Sephiroth was gone. "Vincent, I'm going to need your help."

--

Sephiroth joined the scene at the Midgar square -- a popular park that boasted a fountain and lawn chairs. Now it was the location of a gory battle scene. Sephiroth saw as his fellow SOLDIERS, a couple members of Avalanche and ShinRa troops engaged in fierce battle with the invading aliens. Without further ado, the General flew into the thick of the battle, retracting his wing before he began swinging the Masamune at the nearest demon.

The battle waged for over an hour – it seemed as fast as they cut the demons down more would follow, until finally the steady influx of enemies dwindled to none. Sephiroth stood observing the massacre, his breath coming hard. They had lost a few ShinRa troops, but all the SOLDIERs were intact. He glanced around to see if Barret and Cloud were okay as well, he saw Barret, but Cloud was no where in sight. He quickly scanned the mass of bodies but could not find the spiky-haired blond. He continued to grip the Masamune that was now coated with purple blood, while he reached for his phone and made a call.

--

Cissnei stood in the receiving center of Deep Ground amidst a crush of refugees and wounded that were pouring in by the minute. She had been instructed to keep an orderly flow of the influx along with another Reno. When her phone rang she quickly answered, "This is Cissnei."

"Cissnei, how goes it on your end?"

Cissnei's eyes widened, it was Sephiroth. "As well as can be expected sir."

"Do you see Lara?" Sephiroth asked.

Cissnei glanced around and finally was able to make out the gunwoman who was kneeling next to a little girl handing her a glass of water while speaking softly. "Yes she's here." Cissnei hoped the dry tone in her voice did not convey to the General.

"Good, I want you to call me if she leaves," Sephiroth stated.

"Yes sir," Cissnei replied. After hanging up with the General, she continued to observe Lara. She saw when the auburn haired woman stood up and locked eyes with her from across the room. She watched as Lara turned slowly and left the building. Cissnei smirked, she didn't' care if the gunwoman was injured or better yet, killed, so much the better for her since she had no intention of telling Sephiroth what he wanted to know.

--

Lara ran to the ShinRa parking lot, she had already stolen the keys she would need from the nearby office, and made her way into the garage. Many of the vehicles were currently in use by the ShinRa troops fighting the invasion, but there were still a couple motorcycles left.

She hadn't planned to spend any time at the Deep Ground compound at all, but had been drawn in by the helplessness of the refugees that had been brought to the center. She stayed for an hour while she assisted the Turks and the doctors as best she could, washing a wound, bringing refreshment to a child or offering consolation to a mother whose son had been missing most of the night. She did realize that the longer she remained inactive, the more these people would suffer, it's what prompted her to leave the compound. She had seen the brown-haired Turk staring at her before she left. Lara hadn't many dealings with Cissnei and as a result hadn't really formed an opinion of the reclusive woman. She attributed the Turk's often disturbed glares as a stiff demeanor, never actually knowing how much Cissnei truly disliked her.

Lara was still a few feet away from her intended mode of transportation when she heard a familiar voice call out behind her.

"Lara,"

Lara turned around to find Cloud standing there. His clothing was slightly dirty and his huge sword that hung from his back was coated with purple blood, it was obvious he had been fighting the demons. Other than a slightly disheveled appearance he seemed to be physically fine, but she still had to hear him say the words. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Cloud began as he closed the distance between them. "What are you up to?"

Lara tilted her head towards him and said emphatically, "Nothing that concerns you."

He glanced down at the keys in her hands. "Going somewhere?"

"Why should I tell you, so you can try to stop me?"

"No, so I can help you," Cloud replied.

Lara couldn't help the surprised look that crossed her face. "Why would you help me?" After all the problems she had unwittingly caused for him, Tifa and Sephiroth, it didn't make any sense.

"Just because I can't have you, doesn't mean I no longer care." His glowing Mako eyes seemed to burn into her soul.

Lara gazed at him for a seemingly long minute. Perhaps she should trust him, it didn't help that Sephiroth had forced her to this because of his over protectiveness. "Okay," She said, before resuming her trek to the ShinRa bike with Cloud close behind her.

--

Tseng stood in a private section of the infirmary located in Deep Ground with President ShinRa. Rufus had been injured during the attack on the ShinRa building. His office was located on one of the floors that had its windows shattered by the demon attacks. He sported a bandage wrapped around his sandy hair, as well as a few more around his hands and arms. The wounds had proved too much for simple healing materia and he was forced to bed rest to aid in his recovery, but at least he was still conscious. "The Mako cannon arrived a few minutes ago. We should be able to take a shot at the alien city within the hour."

"Good, what about the battle on the ground?" Rufus asked.

"So far so good – we have Avalanche and SOLDIER fighting side by side, and the ShinRa troops as back up. However, there doesn't seem to be an end in sight as they keep coming," Tseng explained. "Hopefully once the city is destroyed the invasion will cease."

"Yes, hopefully," Rufus agreed.

--

Lara urged Fenrir through the double doors of the ShinRa building – revving the bike up on its back wheels. She caught the surprised glances of a few personnel that still lingered in the building but ignored them. Unwilling to stop, she lifted a pistol and shot the elevator button, the door quickly pinged open allowing her to keep her forward momentum. She then swished Fenrir to a halt once inside. Hitting the top floor she waited for the elevator to ascend.

Lara's heart thudded in her chest as she thought about her plan. It was risky but was worth a shot. She knew if Sephiroth found out what she was about -- he would do everything he could to stop her. She was comforted that he cared so deeply to want to protect her from all harm, but Lara was used to doing things her way, and that wasn't about to change because of Sephiroth's feelings for her.

Once she made it to the top floor, she was grateful that the demons attacks had not damaged the part of the roof that housed the elevator, or this plan could have never been realized. She was about to attempt to jump Cloud's motorcycle from the ShinRa roof to the alien city. Cloud convinced her she would never make it with a standard ShinRa bike, and offered to let her use Fenrir instead. It was an offer she couldn't refuse, especially since it seemed contingent on the success of her plan. Cloud had even offered to jump the bike for her, but only Lara knew Natla well enough for the plan to work. Plus she had no intention of endangering the blond's life.

Lara sat astride Fenrir, gazing out at the still smoking roof that was no longer a smooth surface. There were several ruts in the concrete that would halt her momentum if she got stuck in them. The areas of the roof's surface that were still intact would determine the route she would take. She lined up the areas in her mind with the floating city in the distance. It took her a few minutes before she felt comfortable enough to begin the attempt. Revving Fenrir a few times, she hit the gas and began to swerve as need be to avoid the ruts. The adrenaline pumping through her veins thudded like a hammer against her skull. Eventually, she cleared the roof and found herself sailing through midair. The feeling was almost euphoric for a brief second, before Fenrir touched down on Natla's city and she screeched to a halt, narrowly avoiding a building.

Lara quickly dismounted and took the opportunity to infuse herself with levitate and strength materia, then she drew Excalibur. She dodged a fireball attack before she even saw the demon that had thrown it. Spinning around she flicked her sword and tossed a green energy beam at the creature, which sent it careening through the sky. Lara was attacked by two more creatures, she expertly side flipped and rolled to avoid their attacks while sending out attacks of her own. Eventually, Lara got the desired effect when Natla flew down to her.

"Hmm, I would have thought you'd like more time with your friends during their last days," Natla began with a smug look on her face. "Are you that anxious to become my prisoner?"

"No, but I'm anxious to see you die!" Lara said, before sending an energy blast at the red eyed woman. Natla sprung up, her wings flapping as she easily avoided the blast.

"For your insolence, I will force you to witness Earth's destruction, over and over again," Natla chuckled. At the confused expression on Lara's face she continued. "This world you know is but one reality of many. Same goes for Earth. There are some realities where Earth's humans have destroyed themselves by their nuclear devices. Yet there are others that are much like your own. And by use of the inter-dimensional device, I could travel to any Earth of any reality and destroy it. Or better yet, I could strand you on an Earth where the planet is dying. Which would you prefer Lara?"

"I'd actually prefer that you'd remained dead," Lara said calmly and evenly, while vaulting into the air swinging Excalibur.

Natla flipped out of the way and took the opportunity to form an elongated blade between her hands. She was slightly surprised to see Lara still coming at her. They now locked swords several feet above the city ground. "Hmm, I see you've made use of the assets your new friends have to offer," Natla said, indicating Lara's renewed strength and gravity defying attacks that were due to the materia. "It will all be over soon Lara."

They continued to clash their swords together as the moment drove them further and further into the air, they were now floating above most the city's gray buildings. "Very soon, another wave will come through, and I don't care how strong your friends are, they can't keep it up forever," Natla snickered.

"That's where you're wrong, you're wave isn't coming. We've stopped it," Lara stated confidently. She watched as Natla's red eyes swiftly flew to a nearby tower. Lara followed her line of sight quickly and saw an Oblong faced alien standing in the window, it was possibly the same one she had encountered in the alter realm just before escaping to Gaia.

Lara quickly back flipped from Natla and landed on the flat surface of a nearby roof. She grabbed her phone and quickly shouted into it, "Vincent, now!" She saw as an enraged Natla began to charge her, realizing that she had been duped into revealing the source of the portals. Lara jumped off the roof to avoid the charging woman. She would have been overtaken had Vincent not intervened.

In Chaos form, the ex-Turk Grabbed Natla and threw her forcefully into a nearby building. He drew the Cerberus and fired. He saw as the woman roared when one shot struck home, before she quickly raised her flame shield.

Meanwhile, Lara was frantically making her way to the tower she had seen the alien. She had to fight a couple more of the winged creatures that got in her way. After they were dead her phone rang. She answered it as she kept running.

"Lara, where are you?" Came Sephiroth's voice through the phone.

"I'm doing what needs to be done," Lara replied.

"Where are you?" The General repeated.

"On the floating city," Lara replied, realizing he couldn't do anything to stop her now that she was this close.

"By Shiva! The Sister Ray is about to open fire on it." The alarm in Sephiroth's voice was apparent.

"I can't leave yet, I'm sorry," Lara said, hanging up. She burst through a door and made her way up the flight of stairs until she entered the room with the alien. She observed the alien warily. The creature was as tall as Natla but with pale blue skin and dark eyes. Lara could make out no discernable nose but there was a thin line for a mouth. It seemed to be wearing some sort of dress that was made of the creatures skin itself. The replica of the portal device that it held in its hands drew Lara's attention.

"I knew you would come Lara Croft," The creature spoke.

Lara was stunned that the creature could speak her language. She locked eyes with it while she waited for it to continue.

"I am Tria – I belong to a race called the Sclementians. Long ago we discovered a way to travel between alternate universes, and thought to do some good with this ability. We are a peaceful race. However, several years ago, we were deceived by the demon you know as Jacqueline Natla. She used our dimensional devices to open portals to worlds that housed beasts which were better left alone. We were imprisoned within our own home, and forced to do her bidding. When I first saw you, I knew you'd be different. You were strong enough to escape, and I hoped you would herald the end of our torment under Natla."

"How do we stop the invasion?" Lara wanted to know. She watched as Tria punched a few buttons on the portal device.

"The portals are now closed, but the demons that remain must be disposed of," Tria explained.

"I think we're up to the task," Lara began. "But first things first – let's get out of here." Lara placed one foot in the window and motioned for Tria to come to her side. Grabbing the alien by its narrow waist she jumped out of the window, attaching her grapple to a nearby pole structure as they flew past gray buildings nearing the ledge. Lara led Tria back to where she had left Fenrir, encountering a few demons on the way that she quickly dispatched.

Before they could make it to the bike – Natla attacked. She grabbed Lara by the arm and threw her into a nearby building. Lara felt pain explode down her back as she made firm contact with the wall. Grunting on impact she wasn't given a moments reprieve as Natla was once again upon her, choking her with her clawed hands. Lara began to feel the blackness enveloping her when suddenly, she could breathe again. Glancing through pain filled eyes she saw that Vincent once again held Natla's attention. The two were locked in a death grip, both trying to squeeze the life out of each other as they flew upwards past the building rooftops.

Lara pulled her gaze away from the battle, coughing and wheezing she stumbled towards Fenrir. She saw as Tria emerged from a hiding place behind a building. She mounted the bike and after she felt the alien ease onto Fenrir behind her, she revved up the engine preparing to make the jump back to the ShinRa roof. That is when it happened. A huge green energy beam from the Sister Ray Mako cannon struck the floating city.

Lara and Tria still astride Fenrir were blasted from their perch off the city. When it occurred to Lara that they were about to fall to their doom, she glanced around quickly, hoping to find something she could attach her grapple to, but there was nothing. She glanced over at Tria with an apologetic look on her face. She had saved the alien only to reward her with death. Well, at least at these heights, it would be instant and painless. They abandoned the Fenrir, which was sinking a lot faster than they were, and held on to each other for support.

Lara wasn't sure how long they were in a free fall, when she felt strong arms encircling her waist. She glanced around and saw Sephiroth taking hold of both Lara and Tria. Her tawny eyes locked with his emerald green gaze. Emotion constricted her chest -- she couldn't help it and placed her head on his shoulder, so grateful that he had gotten there in time.

--

"So what's the verdict?" Sephiroth asked Tseng over the phone. He stood with Lara and Tria in an abandoned parking lot which wasn't far from the main ShinRa Complex. He could see that the floating city had been destroyed, but there was no word on the status of the invading army or Natla herself.

"We haven't been able to get a visual on her, or Vincent," Tseng explained. "It is possible the cannon destroyed them both."

After Sephiroth hung up with Tseng, he glanced over at Lara. She looked weary – the past couple of days had been hell. He supposed he should be upset that Vincent had gone behind his back to aid Lara, but he didn't feel it, Lara had already explained that the gunman had saved her life twice over. He didn't allow himself to think that Vincent might be dead, it finally seemed like he might be able to allow the ex Turk into his life but it may be too little too late.

"Lara Croft," Tria spoke up, which drew the gazes of both Lara and Sephiroth. "If you wish to return to your world, I can show you how."

"Who are you?" Sephiroth asked.

"It's a long story," Lara intervened but gave Sephiroth the long and short of it.

"You're of the race that wrote the prediction cave, aren't you?" After Sephiroth explained to Tria what that was, the alien nodded slowly.

"Did it help?" Tria asked.

"Oh yes, it definitely did," Sephiroth said with a half smile.

Suddenly, Sephiroth's phone rang. The General answered, it was Tseng again.

There was a somber tone to Tseng's voice as he said, "We found Vincent."


	16. Chapter 16

TOMB OF LIFE

**TOMB OF LIFE**

**CHAPTER 16**

It took almost a day for all the alter realm beings to finally be eliminated. With the combined forces of SOLDIERS, Avalanche and the ShinRa army, the planet was once again safe from the invaders. However, it had come at a high price, many civilians and ShinRa personnel alike had lost their lives in the process. And even now Vincent Valentine was fighting for his.

Lara stood with Sephiroth in the waiting room of the Deep Ground infirmary ward. They had come there after Tseng had informed them that Vincent had been found lying in a deep crater on the outskirts of the city where he must have fallen from an extreme height after being blasted sky high, due to the aftershocks of the Mako cannon blast. He was still alive and although his body had already repaired his injuries he remained unconscious. The doctors were dumbfounded by this, he should have regained consciousness as nothing appeared to be physically wrong with him, yet he seemed to be in a comatose state.

All they had found of Natla was one of her leathery wings, but the rest of the Atlantean queen was never found. If she were dead or alive there was no way to tell. Lara sincerely hoped that Natla was out of her life for good.

Tria had stayed for the extra day to provide any other information they required. She had explained that the disappearances of those two villages in Wutai; were most likely due to the advance squad that had been sent through the portal to verify Lara's whereabouts. The creatures had been recalled and later sent to Midgar, but not before they had wreaked some havoc on the local Wutaineese population.

Anxious to return to her world, Tria had thanked them once again for their help in liberating her people. She had left two portal devices with instructions on how to work them precisely so as not to mistakenly travel to the wrong reality.

Lara didn't even consider returning home until Vincent regained consciousness, he had been such an integral part to the success of her plan that she felt like she owed it to him to be there when he awoke. The ex-Turk had been reluctant to assist her at first, but she had managed to convince him that it was the only way they could end this without major loss of life. As he had escorted her to Deep Ground, she had continued to rally support for her cause until she finally convinced him to aid her.

She glanced over at Sephiroth who had been pacing back and forth. His concerned reaction alone told Lara that he cared more for the man laying in that hospital bed than he was willing to admit. It seemed the two would finally have an opportunity to bond as father and son, but Vincent's recovery was contingent upon that.

Lara had been able to manage a brief nap on one of the hospitals lounge chairs since coming here, but she knew Sephiroth hadn't slept at all. He had been awake for days now, super SOLDIER or not, sooner or later that was going to catch up to him. She knew she wouldn't be able to get him to leave so she had to try another approach. "Seph," Lara said softly.

Sephiroth stopped his pacing and turned to look at Lara. He hadn't heard her use his pet name for days now. It also reminded him that they hadn't made love in a while. She still wore her patent leather cat suit and looked as sexy as ever, even though it was a little disheveled due to her battle exploits. There was a small rip in the shoulder and the shiny black leather had a few definite blood and dirt stains. "You should go back to the apartment take a shower and get some rest."

"I'm not leaving you," Lara said adamantly. "What I wanted to say…" She stood up and walked towards him, taking his gloved hands in her own. "On Earth – some believe that it is possible for coma victims to hear when someone they love is talking to them. It's a long shot, but why don't you go talk to him?"

Sephiroth paused for a moment, his emerald green eyes held her tawny gaze. "I wouldn't know what to say."

"Try speaking from the heart," Lara suggested.

Sephiroth nodded and squeezed her hands tightly, then turned to Vincent's room never letting go of her hand indicating he wished her to accompany him.

Inside they found Vincent lying on the hospital bed dressed in a white gown with the covers drawn up to his neck. Lara realized this was the first time she had seem him without his red headband or the cowled red cloak. His lustrous black hair fell over his face making him look younger. Dark lashes fanned out against pale cheeks lending to his androgynous features. Lara had not gotten the chance to get to know Sephiroth's reclusive father very well and hoped she would still have the opportunity to remedy that in the future.

Sephiroth finally released Lara's hand and came to stand next to Vincent. He just stood there for a long moment simply staring at the man – a father he barely knew. Sometimes though rarely, he allowed himself to imagine what it would have been like had he been raised by both his parents. To have his mother and real father there during the trials and tribulations of his childhood. He did not regret his upbringing – he'd loved Gast and Aeris was the best sister anyone could ask for, but he couldn't help wondering what he had missed out on because fate had decided to deal him a different hand.

Sephiroth glanced down at Vincent's pale hand which lay at his side and very gently covered it with his gloved palm. He turned his gaze back to Vincent's sleeping persona and wracked his brain for something to say. What could he say? He had vowed to despise this man for as long as he lived. He had hated this man for as long as Lara had known him, but now all that had changed. Vincent had risked his life to save him, the woman he loved and the planet. Now he was paying a high price for his good deeds. "I'm sorry for everything," Sephiroth finally began. "I was wrong. I should have given you a chance. I was so angry, but there is no excuse for my behavior. I wish…"

Sephiroth paused with a sigh as he continued to stare at Vincent's prone form. "I wish there was a way for us to start over. I want you in my life – please don't leave me now."

Lara's hazel eyes glazed over as she listened silently to Sephiroth's speech. She knew very well that the stern General was capable of such passions, yet she also knew it took a lot out of him to actually express them. It made her think back to when she had lost her own father. He had gone missing only to turn up dead, and Lara had never felt such utter devastation before except when she had lost her mother. She prayed for a happy ending for Sephiroth – he deserved one.

Sephiroth finally turned back to Lara, he didn't know what else to say to Vincent but he knew he certainly needed Lara's support right about now. He embraced her in his arms and just held her, reveling in the feel of her warmth.

"Sephiroth,"

Sephiroth and Lara both turned around quickly to find Vincent gazing at them wearily. His crimson orbs were barely open a sliver, but the fact that he had regained consciousness was a very good sign. Sephiroth came to stand on one side of Vincent's bed while Lara took the other side. "You came back," Sephiroth said softly.

"I'm back, though I'll take a rain check the next time I decide to go up against a she-witch," Vincent said.

This brought a smile to Sephiroth's lips, though the silver-haired man wondered if Vincent had heard anything he'd said. "We're glad to have you back."

Lara smiled at the ex-Turk and gave him a brief hug. After straightening she said. "Thank you for saving my life, but I have to ask. Is Natla dead?"

"I'm unsure. We were thrown apart when the blast hit. I did hear her screaming just before I lost consciousness myself," Vincent replied.

"We'll continue to search for her – if she's still alive we'll find her and immediately remedy that," Sephiroth said, mostly to reassure Lara. Turning back to Vincent he said. "I should probably call the nurse in to have her check you over."

"I'm fine," Vincent began. "I was simply taking an extended nap."

Lara began to chuckle. She wasn't sure if he was being funny or serious but it still made her laugh to think about it.

"We were worried about you," Sephiroth blurted out.

Vincent turned knowing crimson eyes towards his son, "I know."

Sephiroth was silent for a moment as he processed the fact that Vincent most likely did hear the heartfelt speech the General had given. He couldn't help the smile that eventually tugged at the corner of his lips. It seemed getting to know Vincent was going to be interesting indeed.

--

Cissnei exited the restroom located on one of the training levels of the ShinRa complex. She was about to go about her business when she heard a familiar voice speak behind her. She turned around to find Sephiroth leaning against the wall, his arms folded across his chest with his gaze pointed at the floor. His stance indicated ease yet the emerald green eyes that he raised to her face spoke the truth of his feelings. He was angry.

"Cissnei," Sephiroth said with deadly calm, as he closed the distance between him and the nervous Turk. "If I ever find out that you conspired to hurt someone I care about because of your petty jealousies – I will be forced to take matters into my own hands. Once I am through with you, not only will you never work for ShinRa again, you'll have a difficult time getting anyone to hire you. So do us all a favor and grow up, for if you ever cross me again, I'll make certain you regret it for as long as you live." Having said his piece, the General turned away from the wide eyed woman and strode down the corridor.

Cissnei stood there for several minutes – her breath coming hard. She didn't know how he found out about the vendetta she had against Lara, was it possible Reno sold her out. No one else knew how she felt, did they? Having blanched to the pallor of a sheet she quickly ran back into the rest room and began to retch.

Sephiroth had been so disappointed to learn what Cissnei and Reno had been up to. The red-headed Turk had come clean about his involvement in Cissnei's antics that were meant to break-up him and Lara. He was told about the picture of Lara with Cloud and worst of all – the fact that Cissnei knew when Lara left the Deep Ground Compound yet had failed to inform him. He was almost certain it had been intentional, and even though everything had worked out fine, it still could have progressed so differently and Lara could have died.

He found it hard to believe that Cissnei had been pinning for him after all these years, due to one night when he'd had just a little too much to drink and had indulged himself in what she had to offer. He had made it clear the following day that there would be nothing between them, but apparently she'd had difficulty accepting that.

He sighed, putting the disturbing thoughts out of his mind just before he made it to Lara's chambers and rapped lightly on the door. After a short pause, his auburn haired lover opened the door and stepped aside to allow him in. Today she was wearing tan colored shorts and a beige short sleeved shirt with her rugged sole boots. She was dressed much the same as the day she had arrived on Gaia, which was ironic for this was the day she would be leaving him.

After closing the door behind them – without further ado the two fell into each others' arms indulging in a deep throated kiss. A few minutes later when they finally came up for air – Lara allowed her body to sag against his, reveling in the passions their kisses tended to ignite. She felt as Sephiroth gently grasped her chin and forced her to look up at him.

"Don't go," He said softly. It must have been the 10th time since Vincent's recovery a few days ago that he had begged her to stay.

"It won't be forever, we'll see each other again – soon," Lara assured him.

"I have something for you," Sephiroth stated as he pulled a small black box out of his pocket. He then opened it to reveal a white sapphire ring inside.

Lara looked from the ring to Sephiroth's face and back. She was quite literally speechless. "I…"

"It's a friendship ring," Sephiroth said quickly, after realizing he had stunned her into thinking the ring meant something else. Not that he'd mind that something else. He quickly grabbed her right hand, removing the black fingerless gloves and placing the ring gently on her middle finger. "Whenever you wear it – I want you to think of me."

Lara glanced at the glittering gem that sat on her finger, it was so like a diamond and the taboo engagement ring but it wasn't. She wasn't sure if she should be disappointed or relieved that it wasn't an engagement ring, which was rather telling in itself. "Thank you," She finally managed to get the words out. "But I didn't get you a present."

"Being with you these last moments is all I need," Sephiroth said smiling, before leaning in to claim her lips once more. "Now come, let's go downstairs."

Lara paused, "You promised you wouldn't have any elaborate going away party for me."

"And I have kept my word, it won't be elaborate," He said with a grin.

Lara sighed and then faked a moan as he dragged her from her room, while holding her small luggage pack in the other hand that was filled with a few memorabilia that she was going to take back to Earth with her, as remembrance of her trip. She was anxious to see Zip, Alistair, and Winston again, although she was just as saddened to be leaving Sephiroth and all the new friends she had met.

The good news was that inter-dimensional travel was now a breeze with the two portal devices Tria had left, one for Lara's use and the other in the care of ShinRa. Lara and Sephiroth would be able to visit each other with ease. The fact that Natla's body had not been found still bothered her, but she was leaving with the premise that if the demon ever resurfaced she would return straight away to help finish the job.

Once they made it to the ShinRa lobby, Lara was not surprised to find a contingent of the friends she had made during her stay there all present, awaiting their chance to say goodbye. She glanced at Sephiroth who hadn't told her he had been planning this. He did quite literally shrug, which made Lara laugh as it was not a gesture she commonly saw him use.

Zack was standing with Aeris and they were the first ones to approach the Tomb Raider. With mock sadness on his face Zack said, "Don't Go!"

Lara gave him a knowing look but said nothing. She would miss the upbeat SOLDIER too.

There was a sheepish grin on Zack's face now. "It was worth a shot."

Aeris moved forward to hug Lara. "We will miss you," She began, then on a quieter note she added. "I still hope you will become my sister-in-law one day."

Lara stared into her green eyes that were so unlike her brothers – hers were always a forest green whereas Sephiroth's changed color depending on his moods from emerald to jade. Lara realized that she actually wouldn't mind having the brunette for a sister-in-law considering the two had got along famously during her stay there.

After the couple moved away – Lara received parting hugs from Angeal, Genesis and Weiss. She had enjoyed working with the talented SOLDIERS and certainly looked forward to doing so again in the future. It was not the end of an adventure. Lara certainly intended to visit Gaia for as long as they would have her.

Tseng was next and he was holding a parting present. It was a miniature ShinRa insignia plate with her name emblazoned across it. It was the equivalent of a medal of honor that she would be proud to hang at home on her trophy room wall. "President ShinRa wishes you all the best and we hope to see you return in the very near future. We will welcome you back with open arms."

"Thank you Tseng," Lara replied after accepting the medal.

Tseng bowed, lowering his bindi-ed forehead before stepping back allowing the next person to approach.

It was Cloud. He could not miss her departure, it didn't matter anymore that he had lost her to Sephiroth, he only wished for her happiness.

"I'm sorry about Fenrir," Lara spoke up, feeling apologetic over having wrecked Cloud's prized motorcycle on the Midgar streets.

"Its fine, I'm already working with Cid to have a new one commissioned. I'll miss the original, but I know the new one will do it justice." Cloud hugged her then, holding her for perhaps a second or two longer than he should of. When he finally released her he smiled – a smile that lit up his bright blue Mako eyes. "Come back soon," Cloud said before stepping back, pointing at her as if his last statement was an order instead of a suggestion.

Only Vincent and Sephiroth were left. Vincent stood behind his son with a guarded expression on his face. Lara was more surprised by the fact that she could see his face given that they were in public. His cloak's high mantle had been removed allowing all of his handsome features to be revealed. No longer was he half covered from the nose down. Lara now realized that sheltering his face was in lieu of the gunman's guilt relating to his past. Now that he had a bright future with a son who had begun to accept him – he didn't feel the need to hide beneath his guarded intensity or his clothing.

Lara walked up to the ex-Turk and smiled. She hugged him briefly before saying, "Take care of him now." She glanced at Sephiroth indicating who she was referring to. Vincent nodded and she thought she even saw a hint of a smile on his face, but it was for so brief a moment she wondered if she'd imagined it. She supposed it would take a lot more effort to get the gunman to break into a full smile.

Finally, Lara turned to Sephiroth and his smile also seemed to be a bit subdued. "I'll see you soon?"

"Count on it." Sephiroth knew she was referring to his promise to visit Lara on Earth in the very near future.

Lara shuffled the portal device in her hands and turned around only to have Sephiroth yank her back to face him. His lips collided with hers in a fierce kiss. This was the first time they had engaged in a lip lock while at ShinRa and in view of the public. Lara stunned, had blinked for the first few seconds of the kiss before closing her eyes and allowing herself to enjoy it. She could hear the hoots of the gathering around her as they encouraged the kiss.

Finally, Sephiroth broke the kiss. The intensity in his emerald eyes telling her he wished they had more time.

Lara squeezed his arm gently – reassuring him. It was a long moment later that she finally turned away and punched the correct sequence of buttons on the portal device. The room grew chilly as the swirling black misted portal appeared. Grabbing her luggage pack she spared one last glance at the contingent gathered there – waved once more before walking through the portal.

--

It seemed as if one moment Lara was waving goodbye to her friends on Gaia, and the next to she was standing amidst the well cultivated lawns of her manor. She had arrived in one of the gardens that housed the memorial of her father. She kneeled before the headstone and placed her hand against the cool stone. She read the familiar dedication engraved on the stone before squeezing her eyes shut as she allowed it to settle in that she was actually home. Eventually, she stood up and made her way down the cobble stoned pathway to the main building.

Lara let herself into the mansion with her key and quickly ran to Zip's office that was located off the foyer. She was pleased to find all three of her friends there huddled around Zip's main computer. "Hello boys." Lara watched slightly amused by the surprised expressions that crossed their faces.

"Hey Lara!" Zip shouted.

"Lara, my god!" Alistair exclaimed.

"Welcome back Lady Croft – I knew you would return," Winston stated with a smile on his wrinkled yet friendly face.

"Where have you been?" Alistair asked as he walked up to the tomb raider, looking at her as if she had five heads.

"It's a long story," Lara said with a smile.

"Well we can't wait to hear it," Zip began. "But as soon as you get done – we've got a few adventures that have been put on hold during your hiatus that I think will probably peak your curiosity."

"Really? Like what?" Lara wanted to know.

"I found a reference to a possible stone dais in a Mayan tomb," Alistair explained.

The surprised expression on Lara's face quickly changed to one of determination. Lara knew this meant another chance to use Excalibur to help her locate her mother. That is if the stone dais was the correct one and if she could find it. Either way, it was a great start. "Alright then – make the usual arrangements and I'll leave tomorrow," She said to Zip and Alistair; then turned to her loyal butler. "Winston, I am simply famished – would you whip up some of your stewed bean delicacy for me I've missed it so."

"As you wish Lady Croft," Winston bowed slightly, a bright smile on his face as he excused himself.

"So what else has been going on around here?" Lara asked the remaining two.

"Nothing much, though I wanted to report you missing to the local authorities, but Zip kept saying that we ought to give you more time. I suppose it did work out in the end," Alistair said with a bored expression on his young face.

"And I obviously was right like always, we knew if Lara could come back to us it would only be a matter of time," Zip retorted.

"You're not always right! Why I can name several instances where you were clearly in the wrong." Alistair stared at the black man with the short cropped dread locks.

"Whatever dude, you were wrong and I was right."

"Ok that's enough," Lara said, finally having enough of the silly banter between the two, though she had found the exchange quite amusing. She certainly did miss them, and was excited by the prospect of going on another Tomb Raiding adventure. However, thoughts of Sephiroth still lingered in the back of her mind. She longed to be in his arms again but would have to be patient, for if the saying were true – good things came to those who waited.

The End

* * *

**Roll the end credits and cue "Bleeding Love" By Leona Lewis (Do a youtube search)**

**As for book two -- I already have some ideas circulating. It may take a while to be realized as I'll probably work with a beta reader and maybe take my time instead of rushing it out like I did this one. Either way thanks for reading! )**


End file.
